Unforgotten Love
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Kagome is a half neko who lives in Kyoto with her Mom and Dad they decided to move to Tokyo for Kagome but when Kagome's Mom dies what happens? She has new friends to keep her safe though and possibly a new boyfriend and a jealous ex.friend
1. A new beginning

**Hey everyone**

**Its inuyashaxkagome1994!!**

**Im sorry I havent been updating on "how could you?" lately**

**I dont know what to put**

**Anyways here is my story:**

**Unforgetten Love**

A little girl who was five years old with raven hair in two high pigtails and in a pink summer dress was running down the sidewalk crying. You see she wasn't your average little girl she was a half neko. Her mom was a neko and her dad was a human. She had a hat on to cover up her cat ears, so you wouldn't think she was a half neko but only until you saw that her ears were on top of head and werent human ears. She didn't know why those boys had to be so mean to her and call her those names, she didn't do anything wrong to them. She just wanted to play ball. As you see her life wasn't rainbows and butterflies like other little girls have,no,this isn't the first time people would kick dirt in her face,push her,spit on her,or call her a worthless cat,no,but is was going to be the last. This little girl as you see was Kagome Ann Higurashi.

As Kagome ran she stopped in front of her house and a man who looked about in his early thirtys and had short brown hair opened the door and ran up to Kagome. He was her father and his name was Hikaru Yuki Higurashi.

"Kagome! Kagome! Honey did those boys hurt you again?" Hikaru asked holding the little girl in his arms

"Yes daddy. And I don't know why, I didnt do anything to hurt them." Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"Well this is going to be the last time,we are going to move to Tokyo. Me and your mother were talking about it yesterday, it would be good for you and you could start a new life,we all could." Hikaru said to Kagome.

"Do you like that idea?" He asked

Kagome nodded

"Okay then lets start packing okay, your mom will be home from work later." Hikaru said picking up Kagome and walking inside and locking the door behind him. He sat Kagome down and let her go upstairs to her room to pack her stuff. And he walked to his room to pack his.

When Kagome got to her room she grabbed a suit case and put all her clothes in it. She grabbed her bathroom supplies and put them in a pink tote bag. She then ran downstairs to her parents room and jumped up on their bed to where Hikaru had his suitcase packed and ready.

"Daddy I'm done, how are we going to get all our beds and furniture in the suitcases?" Kagome asked

"Okay honey, and don't worry the moving van should be here any minute." He said from the bathroom

"Okay daddy, I'm going to get a snack." And with that Kagome hopped off the bed and went into the kitchen and grabbed a peach and sat down to watch some TV.



--30 minutes later--

There was a knock at the door and Hikaru answered it and sure enough it was the guys for the moving van. He let them in and they grabbed the furniture from the rooms and put it in the truck.

Kagome just sat there watching and wondering how they could hold it all, or even just want to do that. (A/N:She's done with the peach XP) She had nothing else to do because the electricity didn't work to their house anymore because her dad called them and told them to shut it off because they were moving and as well as the water. So she just sat and stared, I mean she was five and there was nothing to do of coarse she would be bored, all the games were packed and dolls and stuff animals.

--2 hours later--

The men came in and told Hikaru that they were done and they could go, but Hikaru told them they had to wait for Ami(A/N:Kags mom). As soon as he said that there was a gun shot outside and They all ran out there including Kagome. Kagome couldn't belive her eyes, there on the ground was her mother face down and from the looks of it she was dead.

"MOMMY!!"Kagome screamed crying

"What the hell happened?!" Hikaru yelled

Three big guys came up to them and said,"We killed her because she was the reason that worthless half neko is here!"

"It wasn't her fault" Hikaru yelled at them

"Yeah then why did she marry a human like you,she would have known that she was going to have a worthless half neko!" one of the guys said

Hikaru was about to punch the crap out of the guys but the police came and took them to jail and the medics took Ami.

"NO MOMMY!! NO!" Kagome yelled running up to her but Hikaru held her back

"I'm sorry Kagome but mommy is in a better place now." Hikaru said with wet eyes

Kagome hugged him and sobbed in his arms

--3 days later--

Kagome and Hikaru drove up to the gravesight wearing black. They came out and walked over to Ami's grave. Kagome sat the flowers on the grave stone and started to cry.

"Mo--Mommy-y I wi-will miss y-you."Kagome said with stutters from the crying

"I will too, we will always remeber you and will always keep you in our hearts." Hikaru said with an arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder

"We are going to move to Tokyo,like we decided, its the best for Kagome too." He finished

After a few prayers they left.



--In Tokyo--

Hikaru and Kagome walked into their new house. It was a two story house and was pretty big and very nice.

There were men coming in and out carrying funrniture and setting it down in rooms.

Kagome went in her room and saw that all her furniture was in it and placed just like she wanted it.

Her room was pretty big too.

A lamp in a corner and a big mirror stand in another.

There were two windows on he backwall and one on the side wall.

She had her bed in between the two windows in the back. With a matching bedside table on each side.

Her desk which had a computer on it and was pretty big,was right below the window on the side so she could look out.

Her dresser was next to her desk.

On the other side wall she had a book shelf with books in it and next to it was a tall shelf with nick nacks and stuff on the shelves.

Her back wall had a huge Tv holder on it with a Tv of coarse and things in the shelves,like othe nick nacks and movies.

She put her sheets on her bed and set her pillows up.

She placed all her paper,jurnals,notebooks,and writing tools in her desk with the pencils holder,stapler,tape,and electric sharpener on top.

She liked to draw and write stories.

She got her clothes out and placed them in her dresser and walk-in closet.

After she was done she went downstairs to help her dad with the den and living room.

She put the pillows on the couches,set the nick nacks on the shelves,and cleaned.

After she was done vaccuming the floor she went to the kitchen and put the dishes up to where she could reach.

After she was done she went upstairs to her room and decided to write in her diary about her day.

_Dear diary,_

_Today me and my dad moved to Tokyo. The ride up here was long and it rained. I didn't have anything to do but look outside and watch cars. Talk about boring. Our house is huge and my room is bigger than my old one. I think I could live with this. I hope i make new friends too. _

_love,Kagome_



Kagome went over to her window and peeked through the blinds to see a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes,a man with long silver hair up in a high ponytail,pinted ears,golden eyes,and about a foot talled than the woman,a boy who looked about six and had long silver hair just like his father and also had golden eyes,and then there was another boy who looked her age (A/N: its 5 for some ppls),he had long silver hair too,golden eyes,and best of all two cute dog ears on top of his head.

Kagome ran down the stairs to see them in the door way. She walked up next to her father and held his hand.

"Hello." The woman with long brown hair said, "I'm Izayoi and we are your new neighbors."

"Hi, Im her husband Inu Taisho and these are our sons." Inu Taisho said,"Say hello boys."

"Hello I'm Sesshomaru." The boy with long silver hair said.

"And I'm Inuyasha." The pther boy said with the dog ears.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hikaru and this is my daughter Kagome." He said pointing to Kagome who was grasping on to his leg

"H-Hello I'm Kagome,ni-nice to meet you." Kagome said

"Do come in." Hikaru said gesturing them in

"Thank you is it just you two?" Izayoi asked

Kagome looked down with wet eyes

"Yes,it is,my wife Ami passed away four days ago." Hikaru said

"Oh,I'm so sorry,I didn't know." Izayoi said, "Umm..Inuyasha,Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm??.." Both boys said

"Why don't you take Kagome to the park with you?" Izayoi said to them

"Okay mommy." Inuyasha said and took Kagome's hand

(A/N:By the way Kagome had a hat on and contacts)

--On The Way To The Park--

"So where did you move from?" Sesshomaru asked

"Kyoto." Kagome said quietly but they caught it

"Hmmm..thats cool." he said

"Yeah." Inuyasha said

"Say,you don't happen to be a half neko,do you? You have the scent of one."Inuyashaa said



Kagome looked up, "Yes I am one." she said and then put her head down

"Hey why so sad?" Inuyasha asked

"Because then you'll hate me." Kagome said

"Now who said that?" Sesshomaru asked

"The people at my hometown,they use to call me names and hurt me." Kagome said with a sniffle

"Well we aren't going to do that,it doesn't matter what you are,I think it's cool." Inuyasha said lifting her head up so he could see her eyes

"Really?" she asked

"Really."he said

Kagome hugged Inuyasha

"Thanks you." Kagome said

"No problem." He said with a little blush

"So anyways Kagome so you will know,I'm a dog demon and Inuyasha is a half dog demon." Sesshomaru said

"Thats awesome!"Kagome said giving Inuyasha's ears a rub

"Hey you have your own ears."Inuyasha said

Kagome gave a giggle

--At the park--

"This is cool!!" Kagome said

"You think?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh yeah,I could never go to the park because my parents were busy and cause kids were mean to me." Kagome said

"Oh well you can now." Inuyasha said

"HEY!! Inuyasha Sesshomaru!!"They heard a boy call out

Kagome looked over to see a boy with short black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes running over to them

"Oh hey Miroku."Inuyasha said

"Hey Inyasha whos the girl?" Miroku asked



"Oh this is Kagome." Inuyasha said

"Hey nice to meet you,I'm Miroku."Miroku said to her

"Hello."Kagome said

"Well there's someone I would like for you to meet then."Miroku said walking over to the swings

"Kagome this is Sango."Miroku said holding a girls hand that had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes

"HI! Nice to meet you I'm Sango." Sango said holding out her hand to shake

"Hello I'm Kagome."Kagome said shaking her hand

"Hey guys." Two girls said

Kagome looked to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes,another girl with red hair in two high pony tails and green eyes,a girl with raven hair and had a high little ponytail on the side with her hair down and brown eyes,and a boy with dark brown hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

"Hey you'll,this is Kagome."Inuyasha said

"Hey I'm Kikyo and this is Ayame,Rin,and Kouga." Kikyo said pointing to each one

"Hey nice to meet you."Rin said

"HI I'm Ayame."

"And I'm Kouga."

"Hi I'm Kagome."

"So do you want to go on the swings with us?" Sango asked

"Sure I guess,I never had real friends before." Kagome said

"Well now you do." Inuyasha said

And they all ran over to the swings together

**I hope you liked it**

**This is the first story I did that is not on the same story line**

**And don't worry Kikyo will be mean**

**And Miroku will be a pervert when they are in fourth grade, I mean he's five**

**Anyways review!!**

**-inuyashaxkagome1994 3**


	2. Beautiful and fun

**Hey peoples!**

**Srry for the hold up..**

**I have become lazy -.-**

**Anyways I have been caught up in other good stories **

**And school started on Aug.27th**

**Kikyo is a miko ok**

**But she wasnt old enough to actually tell kagome's aura so she didnt know she was a half demon**

**And if you dont want kikyo mean im srry she is going to be,because I have it all planned out already,and thanks to RedMiko who helped me out**

**Also read her stories they rock! **

**She needs reviews so she will write more and get some advice.**

**okay on to the story**

_Last time_

_"Sure I guess,I never had real friends before." Kagome said_

_"Well you do now."Inuyasha said_

_And they all ran over to the swings together._

_Now_

When Kagome came back from the park her dad came up to her holding a jewelry box.(a/n:you know the ones when u buy a necklace.)

"Hi daddy what's that." Kagome asked pointing to the box and took her hat off to let her ears free.

"Oh this,your mom had this ready for you when we were going to move be..before she died." Hikaru said with sad eyes

Kagome looked at him with sad eyes."I'm sorry daddy."

"No no sweetheart,this is for you,I was going to give it to you when we moved." Hikaru said to her,handing her the box.

Kagome opened the box and gasped, Inside was a crystal clear pendent and it was ematating a strong aura.

"It's soo pretty and shiny. Thanks you daddy." She said hugging her dad."and thanks you mommy." Kagome whispered so Hikaru couldnt hear her.

"Your welcome honey,it will help you get through things." Hikaru said hugging her tightly and then broke away

"How daddy?" Kagome asked holding the necklace above her head and staring at it in interest.

"I'll show you." He said taking the necklace from her hands,Kagome pulled her hair up so he could put it around her placed it around her neck and there was a bright light. When Kagome blinked back to see, she felt weird,her father was holding a mirror in front of her face and she gasped.

In the mirror wasn't her,well it was but she wasn't herslef. She didn't have her cat ears,instead they were replaced with human ears on each side of her head and her eyes were a different color,they werent her normal bright silver purple color,they were hazel. And she could tell her aura wasn't that of a half neko but of a normal human girl. She was so happy she was crying happy tears. She hugged her dad.

"Thank you,thank you,thanks you! I'm soo happy now!" Kagome said and pulled back

"I bet you are." Hikaru said

"So how was the park?" He asked

Kagome smiled,"It was awesome! I made tons of friends! I think Miroku has a crush on Sango though cause he kept pushing her on the swing and liked to hold her hand. But Inuyasha is nice to. We did so many things today. It was soo fun!" Kagome said,and didnt notice that she was developing feeling for him. But Hikaru did.

'She is growing up so fast.' Hikaru thought to himself.

Kagome yawned,"Night daddy I'm going to go to bed now." She said walking up the stairs

"Night honey."

When Kagome got up to her room she placed the necklace on her dresser and out her pajamas on which where pink short with yellow dots and a pink tank top.

She got in her bed and took her diary out and a pen.

And with that Kagome out the diary and pen back and turned off the light and went to bed.

**The next day**

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her window. Today she was going to Inuyasha's house to hang out and watch movies.

She went downstairs to go eat some breakfast. When she got down her father ws alreay downstairs with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper,he heard her coming and looked up.

"Good morning honey." he said

"Morning daddy."

"You want some toast?" He asked her

"Yes,with jelly please."

Hikaru got up and popped some toast in. Kagome poured herslef some orange juice and sat down at the table,her father got the toast out and ready for herand sat it in front of her. Kagome sat there with a cute grin on her face,happily drinking her juice and taking bites of her toast. After she was done she put her stuff up and ran upstairs to get dressed.

She put a pair of jeans on and a pink tank top with dark pink hearts on the bottom left hand corner and brought her necklace. She brought her swimsuit just in case cause Inuyasha has a pool on his backyard. She decided to wait a while considering it was eight in the morning probably til' eleven. So she sat in the den and watched some tv. When it was about eleven she went to get her shoes on and go to Inuyasha's.

When she got down she told her father she was leaving to go to Inuyasha's. She slipped her pink flip flops on and went over to Inuyasha's. She didnt even need to knock because Inu Taisho heard her coming and answered the door.

"Hello Kagome." he said to her letting her in

"Hey, , is Inuyasha around?" Kagome asked

"Yes he is,he is upstairs in his room." and with that Kagome went upstairs to his room

When she got to his room she saw him asleep on his bed,his room was red and his bed was in the middle with red sheets. She thought it would be funny to jump on his bed so she did just that.

Kagome ran up to his bed and with one leap she plopped right on his bed. Inuyasha fell off the bed and jumped up like someone attacked him. When he looked on his bed he saw Kagome and stared at her.

Kagome started cracking up.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Inuyasha said

"Ye-yes-s.." Kagome stuttered between laughs

Inuyasha growled and tackled her and pinned her down. Kagome stared up in his eyes and he stared back down.

"Don't even think about it..." Kagome said

"Oh I think I just did." Inuyasha said and he started tickling her like crazy,Kagome started kicking and laughing,they both ended up rolling off the bed and onto the floor.

When their laughter died down,Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome up.

When Kagome got up she took out the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to Inuyasha,he stared at it and then her.

"Watch this." She said and she slipped the necklace on and there was a bright light,Inuyasha squinted his eyes because of the light,when the light was gone he satred at Kagome as if she was a different person,but he knew it was still her.

"Kagome is that you?" he asked

"Yeah its me,my mommy was going to give this to me bu-but sh-she died." she said with stutters because she started crying

Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her,Kagome whipped the tears away and hugged back.

"So it just changes your apperance so people think you are a human?" inuyasha asked

"Yes,so I wont be sad anymore and no one will pick on me." she said

"But why do people have to hate nekos so much?"

"They are known to trick people and a long time ago they started a war,and now everyone hates nekos and doesn't trust them." Kagome said

"But that was a long time ago and you dont trick people,you seem to nice,and i know you are." Inuyasha said

"heh..thanks Inu,but you can't change people."

Inuyasha smiled at the nickname,"No problem Kags,you know I will always be your friend." he said and gave her a light squeeze and then they pulled away.

Kagome smiled,"So what do you want to do?"

"I dont know,you want to play a game?"

"Sure,hold on let me take this off." Kagome said and took off her necklace and there was a bright light again and she was back to her normal self.

They went downstairs to get some cards to play war. They ran back upstairs after they got them and went into Inuyasha's room.

"Get ready for your worst Inu." Kagome said

"No way Kags." Inuyasha said

~Twenty Minutes Later~

"YES!! I WIN!! 5 to 4!" Kagome yelled

"Yeah well I let you win.."Inuyasha said

"How can you let soemone win on war?" Kagome asked

"Well you uhh.."Inuyasha thought

"Guys lunch is ready!" Izayoi yelled up to them

'Yes saved by mom!' Kagome thought

They ran downstairs to the kitchen to eat their lunch

"Hello Kagome." Izayoi said

"Hi ." Kagome said politely

"Would you like some macoronie and some fruit?" she asked

"Yes please." Kagome said and sat down at the table with Inuyasha

Izayoi sat their food down and gave them some juice

After thirty minutes they were done and decided to call Sango and Miroku to come and hang out and go swimming.

Inuyasha got his dads cell and called Miroku and Kagome used the house phone to call Sango

After 10 minutes they both got off.

"Miroku can come,can Sango?"

"Yep!" Kagome said

"Cool then lets get ready." Inuyasha said

**Hope you'll liked it**

**Srry I have school tomorrow**

**but it will be a Friday.**

**So I will try to write the 3rd one**

**Review please**

**thanks!**

**-InuyashaxKagome1994**


	3. Fun and hurt

**Hey Everyone**

**Want some more Reviews please**

**Anyways here it is**

**The 3rd chappy to Unforgotten Love**

**"Fun and Hurt"**

**InuyashaxKagome1994**

* * *

_Last Time_

_"Miroku can come,can Sango?"_

_"Yep!" Kagome said_

* * *

_Now_

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were all in the pool playing. They had been out there since one thirty and it was about six o'clock but still sunny out.

They were playing marco polo and Inuyasha was it.

"Marco" Inuyasha said with his eyes closed and walking around with his arms out in the water

"Polo." They all said

Inuyasha was near the middle and Kagome was behind him with Sango and Miroku on both sides of him but farther away.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.(a/n:dude i always do this when i play this game and i get caught XD)

Inuyasha of coarse caught that with is good hearing and turned around and caught Kagome and opened his eyes.

"Got ya Kags." Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Man,your good Inu." Kagome said

"No you just giggle to much."

"Well I cant help it." She said and then she giggled again

Miroku and Sango walked up to them

"Inuyasha's right you do giggle a lot." Sango said

"Yeah she does." Miroku said

"How come you're always giggleing?" Inuyasha asked

"I guess I'm just always happy." she said

"Works for me." Miroku said

"Its good to be happy Kagome." Sango said

Kagome jumped up and down, "YAY!" she cheered (a/n:that is so like me,man im always laughing and if someone says something good I will start cheering and then laugh xD)

"Miroku,Sango!" Izayoi called out the door to them

"Yes?!" they called back

"Wait is my mom already here?" Sango asked and sorda whined

"Yes Sango. Rene is here." she said

"Ok bye guys see ya tomorrow." Sango said

"bye guys." Kagome and Inuyasha said

They all got out and Miroku and Sango left(a/n:they were taking the same ride home but just to let u know Sango and Miroku are neighbors so they car pooled.)

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed they went downstairs to eat dinner. 

Izayoi made some chicken tenders and fries(a/n:if u havent noticed when i do food thats what im craving at the moment)

Mr.Takahashi and Sesshomaru weren't there.

"Mom wheres dad and Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh they left to go out to eat,so Sesshomaru wouldn't be bored and bother you guys." she said

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said taking a seat next to Kagome

Izayoi had two plates of food and sat them infront of them along with juice and a napkin

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs.Takahashi." Kagome said

"Yeah thanks mom." Inuyasha said

"Your welcome dears." she said

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome ran upstairs into the bonus room(A/n:if u dont know what that is,its a big room and u can use it for anything) to watch two movies 

They picked out Finding Nemo and Monsters Inc.

They watched Finding Nemo first.

* * *

When they were done they both fell asleep on the end of Monsters Inc. and Izayoi came up and woke them up,it was about nine thirty. 

"Bye Kags see you tomorrow."Inuyasha said with a yawn

"Bye Inu." Kagome said rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them

Inuyasha walked into his room to go to bed and Kagome left to go home.

* * *

When Kagome got home she saw that her dad was off the coach and up in the kitchen with a stern look on his face. 

(a/n:When she left he was taking a nap,ok,ok,its my story so nahhhh!)

"Kagome I thought I told you to be here bye eight,its nine thirty." he said

"I know daddy I'm sorry." she said

"heh you know Kagome I have been thinking,when Ami died,you know your mommy?" Hikaru asked

Kagome nodded a yes

"Well if she wouldn't of had you she wouldn't have died,it's all because of you that she was killed!" he yelled

Kagome jumped back in fear,"NO DADDY! NO! You said it wasn't my fault! You said that those guys killed her and we couldn't do anything about it!" Kagome yelled with tears

Hikaru smacked Kagome and she fell to the ground crying,"DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME! I WAS LYING WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM,NOW!" Hikaru yelled and kicked her in the side.

Kagome kept on crying and crawled up the stairs into her room,when she got in her bed she hoped she would fall asleep fast enough so the pain would go away faster. So she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up and her right cheek was hurting and her side was. Her pillow was wet because of her crying. Her cheeks were stained with tears. So Kagome didn't want to look like that and decided to take a shower. 

Kagome checked out her window and was thankful that her dads car wasn't there,he probably left for work.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After she was done she got changed into a denim skort and a light blue t-shirt with a kitty cat pic. in the middle(a/n:i use to have one like that)

She decided to call Kikyo and ask if she could come and walk over to her house.

So Kagome picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Hello?" Kikyo answered

"Hey Kikyo it's me Kagome." she said

"Oh hey Kagome what's up?" she asked

"Is it okay if I come over?"

"Sure just come and walk down." Kikyo said

"Ok thanks." Kagome said

"No problem." Kikyo said

"Ok bye see you in a little while." Kagome said

"Cool bye." Kikyo said and hung up

Kagome put the phone down and got her necklace out and put it on and went to go to Kikyo's house.(a/n:her house is a couple houses down)

When Kagome got up to her house she knocked on the door and Kikyo answered.

"Hey Kagome,come in."

They walked up to Kikyo's room and sat down.

"Kikyo I-"

But before she could say anything Kikyo cut in

"Oh my gosh what happened to your cheek Kagome?!" Kikyo asked/yelled

"Well umm..you see thats why I came,my dad hit me Kikyo." Kagome said with tears

Kikyo gasped and hugged Kagome and then felt something poke her in the chest

Kikyo pulled away and looked at what it was,it was Kagomes necklace.

"Oh Kagome where did you get that necklace? It's so pretty,can i try it on?" Kikyo asked

"what,no!" But it was too late Kikyo already grabbed the necklace and took it off,then there was a bright light,and then Kikyo screamed.

Kikyo's mom,Mayumi ran inside and yelled,"What is going on?!" she asked

At this time Kagome had her eyes closed and her hands over her cat ears.

"MOM! Kagome Shes a HALF NEKO!" Kikyo yelled

Mayumi gasped and ran up to Kagome and jerked her hands away from her ears

"You lowlife half breed,You thought you could trick us,like your kind did before! GET OUT YOU HALF BREED!" Mayumi yelled at Kagome

Kagome had tears streaming down her face and grabbed her nacklace and ran home.

When she got in,she slammed the door and ran up to her room.

_'This is horrible,we moved so my life would be better,but it has gotten worse,I hope Kikyo doesn't tell anyone. Gosh this is horrible. Why did this have to happen to me._

_I wish I was never born,so no one would hate me,and I would never need this pain.' _Kagome thought and cried into her pillow.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the coach watching Tv when he heard a door slam,he got up and looked out the window and he smelt Kagome's tears. 

So he went over to Kagomes and knocked on the door.

No one answered,so he tried opening the door,it was unlocked so he walked in(a/n:s like my sis) and went up to Kagome's room where she smelt her tears.

He opened the door and saw Kagome crying in the pillow. He walked up to her and sat on the bed. Kagome froze,she wasnt paying attention to her to any smells or the noises around her.

Inuyasha leaned over and tried looking at Kagome but she hid her face.

"Kagome please look at me,whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome just shook her head

Inuyasha growled and made Kagome sit up and grabbed her chin so he could see her face,and he gasped.

"Kagome what happened to your cheek?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Inuyasha asked

* * *

**Ok**

**Yea I know its sad**

**And if u hate that Kikyo is evil stop reading NOW!**

**anyways what do u think**

**Review please!**

**InuyashaxKagome1994**


	4. Kagome's new nightmare

**Hey everyone here is ur chappy you'll have been waiting for!!**

**And thank you Darkshadowhanyou for giving me some ideas!**

**-inuyashaxkagome1994**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha, because if I did Kikyo would be long gone and inu and kags would have kids! SO HAH!**

* * *

_Last Time_

_Inuyasha growled and made Kagome sit up and grabbed her chin so he could see her face ,and he gasped._

_"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled._

* * *

Now 

Kagome didn't know what to say, she was so scared and hurt. She didn't want to get Inuyasha into her problems, she just lost a friend, and her father has gone mad.

What is a girl to do?!

"Kagome! WHO DID IT TO YOU?!" Inuyasha asked again becoming impatient

"Well you see. I Uggh...I fell downstairs!" Kagome said quickly

"Kagome...tell me the truth I know your lying or do I have to kill everyone around here?!"

"No don't!" Kagome said waving her arms in the air

"I won't but please tell me, I wont tell anyone, I will just kill the dude who did this to you." he said

"Don't kill him; he's all I have left." Kagome whispered

"Huh?"Inuyasha was confused

"I love him so much, but he doesn't care for me anymore, and he use to always be there for me whenever someone picked on me, and after mommy died." continued Kagome with tears running down her face.

"Kagome..di..did your dad do this to you?" he asked shocked

Kagome nodded her head and began to sob in Inuyasha's arms,Inuyasha hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, but we will have to stop this." Inuyasha said

"No don't, He's all I have left." she whispered between sobs

Inuyasha nodded, "Ok, but what about tonight?"

"I don't know, he was very mad last night an--.."Kagome was cut off when she heard a door slam

'Dad isn't suppose to be home until later, OH NO!' Kagome thought

Kagome jumped off her bed and told Inuyasha to stay put and then peeked downstairs to see if it was her dad.

It wasn't her dad it was a woman, She had brown wavy hair that went down her back and brown eyes.

'Who is that? 'Kagome thought

Then she thought she heard mumbles coming from the strange woman and she heard something about her dad and an ungrateful half neko.

She gasped ,was she talking about her.

The woman spun around and looked up the stairs and smiled ,but her smile was an icy smile not one of those warm ones.

"Why hello young one, you are Kagome, am I right?" the strange woman said

"How do you know who I am?" Kagome asked

"Oh pardon my manners, I'm Sora, you're father has told me so much about you."

"H-he has?" Kagome asked stuttering, she didn't like this woman

Then the woman frowned," He has, yes, he told me of how ungrateful you are to him, and how ugly you are, how could you do that to him?!" she asked walking up the stairs

Kagome crawled back," How do you know my daddy?" she asked

"How? Has he not told you yet? Me and him are dating." Sora said when she got to the last step and looked down on Kagome.

Kagome looked up into her eyes and saw pure hatred in them,then all of the sudden Sora kicked Kagome in the side and Kagome fell back holding her already bruised side,becaue of what her father did earlier.

Kagome cried in pain and Inuyasha flew her door open and ran to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at the woman and growled

"Oh i'm so scared another pathetic half breed. I always hated your kind!" Sora yelled

"Who are you?! Why did you do this to her?!"Inuyasha yelled

"I am Sora and why? Because she doesn't belong here and once me and her father get married why keep her?" she said

Inuyasha growled,"You wretch!" (a/n:such words for a 5 year old)

Sora smacked Inuyasha and he fell back

"You ungrateful half breed! Nekos are filthy and half nekos are worse! She doesnt deserve to live and you dare to stop me!"Sora yelled

Kagome cringed in pain and sharpened her claws,jumped at Sora and gave her a deep gash in her left arm.

"AHH!!!! HOW DARE YOU!"Sora screamed

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and helped him up.

Sora held her arm and got her phone out,"Wait til your father hears about this." she said and put the speaker up to her ear.

"Hikaru honey,your ungrateful daughter has hurt me so." She said

"Okay see you soon."she said and hung up glaring at Kagome

"You're father isn't to happy. He said he is on his way."Sora said

Kagome growled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dashed out of the house.

* * *

When they got outside Kagome was holding her side. 

"My father is going to kill me."Kagome said

"Come on."Inuyasha said and grabbed her hand and ran into his house.

They got inside and locked the door.

Izayoi came running over wandering what all the rucus was about.

"Oh well we are playing hide and seek." Inuyasha said with his hand covering his cheek.

"Yeah,we decided to hide here." Kagome said

"Okay but dont make too much noise."she warned them and walked off

Then Kagome and Inuyasha heard a car pull in her drive way.

Kagome gulped,"oh no."she said

Kagome peeked out the window to see her father slamming his door and running to Sora and looking pissed at what he saw,Sora pointed to where they went and Hikaru ran over to Inuyasha's house.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and ran upstairs.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kagome gasped they were only half way up.

"Inuyasha honey could you get that,I'm cooking dinner." Izayoi said

"But mom.."Inuyasha said trying to whine

"No buts or do you not want dinner." Izayoi said

Inuyasha cringed and walked up to the door and opened it to see Hikaru giving him a cold smile.

"Um..Hey Mr.Higurashi." he said

"Hello Inuyasha,could you tell me where my daughter is?" he asked

"Um..well you see shes-"But his mom cut him off

"Oh why hello Mr.Higurashi,Kagome is right here."She said pointing at Kagome by the stairs.

"Come on sweetheart we have to go."he said in a fake tone

"But dad can't I stay here." She asked knowing he would say no

"Kagome honey,they probably already have plans,and I have someone I want you to meet,plus your grounded remember?"he asked

Kagome nodded and walked over to her father and grabbed his hand

"Kagome wait dont go."inuyasha said holding her hand

"Inuyasha,that's rude her father said its time for her to go,and they also have plans." Izayoi said and taking his hand back then closing the door.

* * *

When Kagome and Hikaru got inside,Hikaru slammed the door and threw Kagome down. 

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SORA!" He yelled at her

"But dad-"

"What did you say?! I didn't tell you to speak to me!" He yelled at her

"And I know you told Inuyasah about this! If you tell anyone else about this or him again I will kill them!' he yelled

Then Hikaru smacked Kagome and threw her down the basement.

"You stay in here! And think about what you did!" He yelled and closed the door and locked it

Kagome was in so much pain,she crawled over to the side of the basement and found two dirty blankets.

She folded one to use as a pillow and covered herself with the other one,and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning,well not really morning it was around noon and Kagome was hungry but she didnt want to get up. 

She was locked in and could barely walk. Her stomach growled.

'I'm so hungry,but daddy wont let me out and might get mad at me if i try.' she thought with a frown

Then she heard talking coming from upstairs. It was her dad and Sora.

They were talking about leaving her,but wouldn't know where to,and some people like nekos so if they found out they did this to her,they would be dead.

Then she heard them getting farther away near the front door and then heard the door open and slam close.

Kagome was silent for a minute to make sure they were both gone.

She then heard two cars pull away and she sighed.

'Okay atleast daddy isn't here or Sora,I just have to figure out a way to get upstairs and open the door.' she thought

Kagome pulled the blanket off her and crawled towards the stairs,she then began crawling up towards the door.

When Kagome got to the top she was out of breath. She picked herself up and tried opening the door,it was locked.

'ugghh...great!' Kagome said bashing her fist on the door,and then she looked at her fist.

'Thats it.' Kagome thought

She brought her hand to the key hole and pointed her finger out and stuck her claw in it.

'Almost there...' Kagome thought

'Almost...got it!'She thought and opened the door.

'Okay I have to cover this up or Inuyasha will wonder why I'm bruised,hmm..Got it mommy gave me that healing potion when those guys use to pick on me.' Kagome thought and limped up the stairs to her room

Kagome opened her door and walked over to her bed,she ducked down and got a shoe box out from under her bed. She took the lid off and in there were many potions her mom gave her.

Kagome took out the potion to heal her and put a dap on each bruise,and then they dissapeared. She put it back in and put the lid on and put it back under her bed.

She walked over to her closet to get something to wear.

She picked out a brown t-shirt with pink writing on it that said'its all about me' and put a skort on. She walked downstairs and slipped her pink flip flops on and went out the door to go to Inuyasha's.

* * *

When she got over to his house and knocked on the door,Sesshomaru answered. 

"Hello Sesshomaru,is Inuyasha around?" she asked

"Yeah he's in the den,come on in." He said letting her in

"Thanks." She walked over to the den and saw Inuyasha watching Tv

When she walked in he looked up and turned the Tv off.

"Um..Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said waving

"Hey Kagome."Inuyasha said patting the spot next to him gesturing for her to sit next to him

Kagome walked to the couch and sat next to him.

"Umm..Inuyasha about my dad and Sora,well you see they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing." Kagome said looking up at him to see if he believed it

"Thats weird because i didn't smell any beer or anything on Sora or your dad yesterday." Inuyasha said

Kagome's face turned pale,she hadnt thought of that.

Inuyasha hugged her and whispered in her ear,"You can tell me anything,Kagome... don't you trust me...just a bit?"

"There's nothing I have to tell." she whispered back

(a/n:if your wondering Kagome left early so that she could go back before her dad and make it look like she was never gone and that includes changing back to her other clothes.)

* * *

**5 years later**

'_Dear Diary,_

_My dad still hits me,and plus I now have a younger brother,his name is Souta and is four. Inuyasha and the others dont know that he still hits me. I hide it,I told him that it was getting better and Sora began to like me more. I know its bad to lie but I dont want any of them to get hurt. I dont want to lose some dear friends. As for Kikyo though she is now hanging out with Naraku. I dont know what they're up to but whatever Kikyo is too stupid to do anything. School is good so far,tomorrow will be the third day of school. I wear the necklace mom got me so nobody will no I'm a half neko,well except for my friends. Me and Inuyasha have the same teachers,and we have some with Sango and Miroku. Oh my god,its so obvious that Miroku and Sango like eachother,they just wont admit it,i guess Sango doesnt want to admit she's in love with a pervert. Yeah today Miroku gave her a good grope on the butt,and then of coarse she smacked him,me and Inu were cracking up. Well I have to go to bed I have school tomorrow._

_Love,Kagome_

Kagome closed her diary and set it on her bedside table. She leaned down and pulled the covers up and closed her eyes ready for sleep to take over and a new day to begin.

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**I'm soo evil! XP**

**I know I made it extremely hard on Kags,but we need some spotlight on her.**

**Yeah well if I dont get any reviews I wont update!**

**And I mean it!**

**So give me some reviews,and you can give me some ideas,i might or may not use them.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Friends again and trust

**Hey Everybody!!!**

**InuyashaxKagome1994 is here!**

**Here is chapt.5!**

**"Friends again and trust"**

* * *

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her hair sprawled out on her pillow and her ears twitching every once in a while.

Then Kagome's phone rang waking here up. When Kagome got up she was still half asleep so she didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello.."Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Hey Kagome this is Kikyo" Kikyo said.

"What do YOU want?" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Kagome look,I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I'm really really sorry,I havent told anyone your secret,and my mom doesn't care as long as you don't cause any trouble and dont bother us." Kikyo said.

"Why are you telling me this now,five years after it happened?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Listen Kagome. I was scared. I just finally built up the confidence to say sorry." Kikyo said in an appoligizing voice.

"Okay. I forgive you." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Thank you so much Kagome. Oh and by the way your going to be late." Kikyo said with a giggle.

"WHAT?! OH SHOOT!" Kagome yelled jumping up outta bed.

"See ya later Kags!" Kikyo said hanging up.

Kagome ran to her closet and pulled on a pair of dark denim low rise jeans(A/n:like american eagle hipster jeans,not slutty),a white cami,and a blue striped babydoll long sleve-shirt over it.

Kagome slipped her necklace on and straightened her hair.

She ran downstairs and grabbed a pop tart. She slipped her blue ballet sneakers and ran outside.

* * *

**:School:**

Kagome ran to her class with her things and her late pass.

'_Shoot shoot shoot!!!!! Crap dad probably doesn't even care anymore! Crap! I know he will kill me today! Dang!!!'_ Kagome thought turning a corner and then ran into someone

"ooff!' Kagome fell to the ground and looked up,there stood a boy with long black hair and the most evil looking eyes.

Kagome gulped then picked her stuff up and went to go to her class,but then the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Hello my sweets,my name is Naraku,and yours?" Naraku asked with lust in his voice

"K-Kagome.." she said

"Hmm..Kagome how bout you and me go out sometime?" Naraku asked

"Umm..sorry I already like someone and I have to go to my class." Kagome said trying to go but then he pulled her to his chest.

"Oh come on we can have some fun." Naraku said

"Lemme go!" she yelled at him trying to push him away to no avail.

Right then Inuyasha turned the corner.

"Hey Kagome I wa- NARAKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hmm...Oh I was just having some fun." Naraku said looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha ran up to them and pulled Kagome out of his grip.

"Come on Kagome lets get you to class. Goodbye Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"Hmph!" Naraku then stalked away

"Kagome are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" Inuyasha asked worried.

"No just sorda scared me." Kagome said.

Inuyasha walked Kagome into their class.

" class started fourty-five minutes ago,I will not permit tardiness." The teacher said to Kagome in a stern voice.

"Sorry ." Kagome said bowwing her head and handing her,her late pass and then takeing her seat in the back.

* * *

**:Lunch:**

Kagome was sitting at the lunch table picking at her un-touched food not looking at anybody.

"Kagome are you okay you haven't eaten at all." Inuyasha asked trying to get her attention.

"Umm...nothing just tired I guess." Kagome said not looking up.

"Kagome come on I know your lying tell me." Inuyasha said.

"It's nothing." Kagome said getting irritated.

"Tell me." he said

"I TOLD YOU THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled and then stormed out of the lunch room and ran to the girls bathroom.

* * *

**:Bathroom:**

Kagome ran in,tears streaming down her face.

'_I can't do this,but I can't tell him about my dad still hurting me,it's just so hard,for five years not telling him!'_ Kagome thought walking into the stall and locking herself in.

Kagome put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a razor head,she brought it to her wrist and slit a straight line across it.

Kagome cringed because of the pain.

Then she heard the bathroom door open,she held her breath.

"Kagome,come on,Inuyasha's sorry,you know how he gets,he's always worried about you." Sango said infront of her stall.

"Go away." Kagome muttered to her.

Sango knocked on the door,"No Kagome let me in,Inuyasha is sorry,come on you don't want this day to be bad."

"No." Kagome said

"Kagome!" Sango growled.

Kagome sighed and rolled her sleve over her cut. She then opened the door and came out.

Sango hugged Kagome and she hugged back and cried.

"It's ok,you'll be alright." Sango said patting her back and then released Kagome's arms from around her neck and then gasped.

She looked at Kagome's wrist and stared at her in shock.

"Kagome! What did you do to yourself?! Inuyasha will freak!" Sango yelled.

"I know Sango,but you weren't suppose to find out." Kagome said looking away.

"Just tell me why,why did you do this to yourself?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Kagome muttered and walked past Sango and out the bathroom and then saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at her and then grabbed her hand.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said,and let Sango walk in the lunch room.

He held out her arm and then pulled her sleve up and gasped in shock and then growled.

"KAGOME ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome just stood there staring in his slightly red eyes and tried to look for a way to escape,she couldn't think of anymore excuses.

"Umm..well..uhh.." Kagome stuttered trying to atleast think of something.

And right then Kikyo turned the corner and she saw that Kagome was in need of some help.

"Oh Kagome. I was looking for you, needs to see you in the office." Kikyo said taking Kagome's hand and taking her away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and stormed back in the lunch room.

When he was out of ear shot,Kikyo glanced back at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome hugged Kikyo,"Thank you so much Kikyo! I missed you so much!" Kagome said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I missed you too Kagome." Kikyo said and wrapped her arms around her.

They pulled apart.

"Sooo?.." Kikyo said

"What?" Kagome asked

"How do you feel about Inuyasha? I mean what are your feelings for him?" Kikyo asked

Kagome blushed and Kikyo gasped.

Kikyo felt jealousy but was also happy for her.

"It's ok Kagome your secret is safe with me,both of them."Kikyo said and hugged her.

Kagome hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZZ!!!...**


	6. Time to have some fun

**Hey InuyashaxKagome1994 is here!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappy.**

**And thank u all reviewers!**

_Last Time:_

_Kikyo felt jealousy but was also happy for her._

_"It's ok Kagome your secret is safe with me,both of them."Kikyo said and hugged her._

_Kagome hugged her back and smiled._

Now:

It was the end of school,and Inuyasha was confused.

Every time he wanted to ask Kagome about why she cut herself Kikyo would cut in.

He didn't even know they were still friends,or not,or just messing with his head,ohhh he thought girls were so confusing.

So now him,Kagome,Kikyo,Miroku,and Sango were all walking down the street together and heading home.

Kagome,Kikyo,and Sango were in the front giggleing about some weird rumor,and he was in the back with Miroku.

And at the looks of things Miroku wasn't paying any attention to what was going on,all that mattered to him was Sango's rear end. Inuyasha bonked him on the head and Miroku glared at him.

"Miroku,can't you do anything else other than stare at Sango's butt?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku thought for a moment then looked at him,"No." he said with a straight face.

"Should've known." Inuyasha sighed,"Hey,Miroku,don't you think its weird that Kagome and Kikyo are friends again?"

"Hmm..well sorda yeah,but girls can be very confusing." he said

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

When everyone had left to there houses,except for Kikyo and Kagome,Kikyo wanted to walk Kagome home.

"Hey Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why does your dad still hit you?" she asked

"Wait,how do you know?"

"Well once when I was passing your house I heard yelling,and then your dad came storming out looking mad. I went to go look in your window to see what had happened and I saw you holding your side with a red cheek,crying." Kikyo said looking up at Kagome with sympathy.

"I'm really sorry Kagome." she said

"It's not your fault,its just my dad said I was a worthless half neko." Kagome said with tears.

Kikyo hugged Kagome,and then pulled away with a smile.

"What are you smileing about?" Kagome asked

"I have an idea,so your father won't hit you tonight." Kikyo said

"You do?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah,we could ask your father if I would spend the night over at your house,my moms wont be home until tomorrow and my dad is out of town." she said

"Oh my gosh Kikyo you're a genious!" Kagome said hugging Kikyo with a smile on her face.

"Okay so lets go ask him." Kikyo said

"But what if he says no." she asked

"He won't cause if he does I will ask why and then he will begin to stutter." Kikyo said

"How do you know this." Kagome asked

"Well living with an investigator helps a lot." Kikyo said and Kagome giggled.

They both walked up to Kagome's house together and Kagome took a deep breath then knocked on the door,because last time she came in without knocking her father and Sora were in the middle of something and he really hit her.

Her dad opened the door and faked a smile.

"Hey daddy." Kagome said

"How was your day sweetie." He asked through his fake grin

"Good,daddy?" she asked

"Yes?" he asked

"Can Kikyo spend the night over tonight,her parents aren't home and I haven't had her over in a while." Kagome said

"Umm..why yes,yes you may." he said

"Thank you daddy." Kagome said

"Mhhmm.." he said

Kagome ran in the house with Kikyo and the both dropped their things off in her room and then they went to Kikyo's house to get her things.

That night they stayed up chatting and talking about what had happened when they were apart.

"Are you serious,Miroku really did that?!" Kikyo asked suprised.

"Yes,and then Sango slapped him." She said

"Well serves him right." Kikyo said

And they both started laughing.

"Well I think we should get to bed,but tomorrow we can go to the park with everyone." Kagome said with a yawn

"Okay Kagome goodnight." Kikyo said going to bed

Kagome turned off her light and went to sleep.

The next morning Kikyo and Kagome got up right after Sora and Kagomes dad had left,and Sora took Souta with her.

They ate breakfast and got dressed.

"Let me call Inuyasha and the others to see if they can come." Kagome said getting the phone

"Ok." Kikyo said sitting down next to her.

Kagome had called and they all could come,now they were at the park girls on their roller blade and guys on the skateboards.

"Kagome!" someone called

Kagome looked back at the person and smiled,it was Kouga.

"Oh hey Kouga,how are you?" Kagome asked

"I'm better now,that I saw you." Kouga said with a smirk

Inuyasha growled,"Get out of here wolf!"

"Why won't you make me,Dog!" Kouga yelled back

"Both of you stop!" Kagome yelled in the middle of them.

They both stopped and looked away.

"Now,Kouga right now I am hanging out with Inuyasha and the others,we could all hang out another time,ok?" Kagome asked

"For you,I will wait Kagome." Kouga said with a smirk and walked away

"He so likes you." Kikyo said

"You think?!" Kagome said staring at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah well whatever lets keep going." Inuyasha said with a huff

"Oh whats wrong is someone jealous?" Sango asked

"I am not jealous!" Inuyasha said

"Sure you aren't." Kikyo said

And the girls passed him with a smile on their faces.

"Oh,it's soo obvious that Inuyasha has a thing for you that I want to hit someone,if he doesn't admit it soon I swear!" Sango said

"Now now Sango,I wouldn'e be talking." Kagome said with a knowing smile on her face

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sango asked

"Oh stop playing we know you and Miroku have a thing for eachother." Kikyo said

"Yeah but it's not that easy to tell someone you like them." Sango said

"Exactly." Kagome said with a smirk

"Okay fine,but eventually you'll with be together and you will thank me." Sango said

They looked behind them and Miroku and Inuyasha were riding their skateboards oblivious to what they ere talking about.

They then looked at them and the girls giggle and then Sango and Kagome winked and they blushed and turned away.

After the parl everyone went out for ice cream.

They were all talking when they heard a loud slap.

Everyone turned to see Sango fuming and Miroku with a doopey look on his face with a red handprint on his cheek.

"Not again." Kagome said shaking her head

"He will never learn." Inuyasha said

They all laughed and continued to eat their ice cream.

After they were done they headed back.

**3 years later:**

Kagome woke up and got up to take a shower.

After she was done she dryed her hair and put it up in a high bun.

She got dress in a pair of denim jeans and a solid white tuxedo pleat shirt over a striped black and gray lace henley tank.

She put her necklacce on and her appearnce changed into a regular human.

She went downstairs and ate some cereal then brushed her teeth.

She slipped on her rainbows grabbed her bag and headed out the door to go to school.

When she got to school she saw Inuyasha and the others and ran over to them.

"Hey guys." Kagome said

"Hey Kagome whats up?" Sango asked

"Oh you know the usual." Kagome said

"Yeah,like school,so boring." Kikyo said

"Ah,na duh!" Kagome said

"Seriously guys,these teachers are killing us." Sango said

"Tell me about." Miroku said

"Hey guys what are you doing this weekend?" Sango asked

"Nothing really." They all said

"Why?" Inuyasha asked

"I dont know,I just wanted to know,to see if you guys were doing anything cool,so I could tag along." she said

"What?" Kagome asked

"Guys I was kidding! Well me and my dad and brother are going out to the beach and we were wondering if you would like to go." Sango said

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha said and high fived Miroku

"Of coarse we will go." Kikyo said

"But we are going to the beach,I need a new swimsuit,oh how about a two piece,you can get a tan better that way." Kagome said

"And dont forget to minsion it has to be cute." Sango said

"Not just cute,HOT!" Kikyo said

"No guys I was going to go in my old worn down t-shirt.Well duh it has to be cute." she said

"So does that mean?" Sango asked

"I hear someone calling my favorite hobby along." Kagome said

"One word." Kikyo said

"Shopping!" They all said

"Well count us out of that,us guys don't shop." Inuyasha said

"Yeah." Miroku said

"Well it was going to be a suprise to you guys so you can't go anyways." Sango said

The bell rang and they all groaned.

They headed off to class together and got ready for their day to begin.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Another problem,on her

**Sorry everyone,I know its been a while.**

**And i apoligize. School gets in the way,and i got my tonsiles removed on the 29th of october and was out for two weeks,just resting and when i got back i had tons of make-up work plus tests and quizes and the original homework. But i think it was worth it. amazingly i was able to keep my grades up to A's.**

**Oh well anyways here you go,enjoy :D**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Well it was going to be a suprise to you guys so you can't go anyways." Sango said_

_The bell rang and they all groaned._

_They headed off to class together and got ready for their day to begin.

* * *

_

Now:

Kagome was watching the teachers talk about grammer,but she wasn't really paying attentiong,her mind was somewhere else. _'I can't wait til we g shopping,thank kami-sama it's Friday and we have next week off,we so deserve a break.' _Then she remebered something. _'Shoot I'm going to have to ask my dad. Ughh... please let him say yes.'_ Then school bell rang meaning school was over,Kagome ran over to Sango," Hey Sango?" she said,"Yeah?"

"Well about shopping,I'm going to have to ask my dad about it." she said

"Come on, Kags! You're always asking your father this, and that!Gosh have some freedom!" she said waving her hands around

"Well..umm..you see.." But then Kikyo cut in,"Come on Sango,cut her some slack you know how it is,she is just makeing sure her father still trusts her." she said,Kagome mentally thanked the heavens for having Kikyo save her.

"Okay,well hurry up." Sango said,and they all walked home together.

* * *

Kagome walked through the door,with her book bag in her hand,and closed the door quietly behind her. She saw her dad sitting on the couch looking depressed,but she didn't see Sora anywhere,she walked up to him and he snapped his head up and glared at her.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled,smacking her.

"What? Dad what are you talking about?!" Kagome yelled

"Sora left me! She left,and its your fault,just like how your mother was murdered!" he yelled and kicked her.

After he was done hitting her,Kagome lay on the ground,in pain. She cralwed up the stairs and on her bed,she saw her door open and she squeezed her eyes shut,but felt someone sit on her bed,she opened her eyes to see her younger brother,Souta sitting next to her,looking down on her with sad eyes,he leaned over and hugged her. She wasn't suprised,he always loved her,just didn't let dad know.

"I'm sorry Kagome,I wish there was something I could do,maybe I-" Kagome cut him off

"No,if you do,he will hurt you,and I can't risk you getting hurt." she said hugging him tighter.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?'

"I heard about you and your friends wanting to go to the beach for the break." he said

"Yeah,dad probably won't let me." she said

"You can go,he just wont know." Souta said

"What?"

"We are going out to Kyoto." he said

"Really?! That's great,that means I can go!" she said,"But I can't go shopping with Sango and Kikyo today,dad is so mad at me right now."

"Just call and tell them,you can't go,and ask them if they can get you something," he said

"Thanks Souta you're the best." she said,he smiled and then he left closing the door behind him.

Kagome dialed Sango's number,

"Hello?" Sango answered on the other end

"Hey Say,its me." she said

"Oh hey Kags,can you come shopping?" she asked

"Actually no,I have to take care of Souta today." she said

"Oh that sucks."

"So,I was wondering,if you could get me something."

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks Say." Kagome said

"You're welcome Kags,bye." Sango said and hung up.

Kagome dialed Kikyo's number,

"Hey Kagome,can you come?" Kikyo asked

"No." she said

"What happened now?" she asked

"Well my dad and Sora broke up and he blamed it on me." she said

"Oh,I'm sorry,you ok?" she asked

"Yeah,just a few bruises." she said rubbing her arms

"Did you tell Sango,you couldn't come?"

"Yeah,she said she would pick me out something,help her out,okay?" she said

"No prob. Kags,bye."

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up.

Kagome looked out the window and watched toddlers play with their parents,oh how she missed that. She sighed and layed on her bed,in no time she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry,okay,I will try to update tomorrow,okay?**

**It;s just I am really tired right now,b/c its 2:30 in the morning**

**Anyways REVIEW!!**


	8. My love has come

**Hey I'm back,okay so I'm getting questions on how Souta is Kagome's brother,well hes only her step brother,and yes Hikaru and Sora are his parents,but he loves Kagome,hes not his evil little parents.**

**anyways enjoy the chappy and thanks for the review :D

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_"No prob. Kags,bye."_

_"Bye." Kagome said and hung up._

_Kagome looked out the window and watched toddlers play with their parents,oh how she missed that. She sighed and layed on her bed,in no time she fell asleep.

* * *

_

Now:

The next day her father and Souta were gone. She was thankful for that. Her phone rang and answered it,it was Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo whats up?" she asked.

"Hey Kagome,how did it go last night?"

"Not that bad,I think my dad has gotten softer,i have like no bruises." she said with a smile

"Thats good,hey me and Sango are on our way to your house,we are going to give you your bathing suit,but we aren't going to show ours til we get to the beach."

"Okay,I will wait for you downstairs." she said

"Okay Kags,bye." Kikyo said and hung up.

Kagome went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal and watched an anime called Bleach. In no time the bell rang. She muted the t.v and answered and there stood Kikyo and Sango with a bag,she smiled and let them in.

"Hey guys thanks for doing this for me." she said.

"Hey no problem,I mean what are friends for?" Kikyo said

"Yeah,and by the way I am diggin the look,will that ever come in?" Sango said pointing at Kagome's p.j's. She was wearing a pair of pants that said 'one tough cookie' with pictures of cartoon cookies on bubblegum pink pants. Her top was a white tank with a picture of a cartoon cookie. "Oh,haha,I know,I wish it would because I would be ruleing the look!" Kagome said doing a twirl. They giggled.

"Cute,ok here is your swimsuit,don't open it until tomorrow. It's soo cute!!" Sango said handing her the bag,and then her and kikyo left.

"Oh okay I see how it is. You know,when you say don't look at it,they most likely will. Gosh!" Kagome groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"Who are you talking to?" Came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome jumped and held her chest and breathing heavily.

"Holy Crap! Inuyasha you scared the shit out of me." She yelled.

"Not my fault you should of heard me." He said sitting next to her.

"Yeah,well why don't you knock like a normal person?!" she asked

"Hmm..don't feel like it." He said takeing a bite of her cereal,she groaned.

"Cute pajamas" he said,Kagome blushed and turned away. She grabbed the remote and unmuted the t.v. to get her mind off of it.

"Watching Bleach are we?" he said getting comfortable.

"Yes,what do you not like it?" she asked

"No,I like it,I just didn't know you watched it." he said putting his arm around her. He looked down and noticed the bag next to her.

"What's that?" he asked,she looked to where he was pointing.

"You won't find out til tomorrow,and neither will I." she said

"Oh so that's what you were talking about." he said smirking,"Yep,Sango and Kikyo being secrative,I mean I know it's my swimsuit,but that's it,they picked it out for me." she said

"I bet it's cute,and especially on you." he said leaning towards her. Kagome flushed and quickly shot up,in the process bonking heads with him.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Oww.."Kagome whined rubbing her head,"Sorry Inuyasha that was my fault,oww.."

"No,its alright. You okay?" He asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine,I just have to put this up." She said and sat her bowl in the sink and her bag on the steps. She sat back next to Inuyasha.

"You know,you are really cute with your ears out like that." Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's neko ears. Kagome purred and Inuyasha laughed,she stopped and her face turned red.

"Oh god,I just embarrased myself." Kagome whispered to herself.

"No you didn't it's actually really cute,like yourself." Inuyasha said and got ontop of her. He leaned in.

"Inu-" but he cute her off,"shh..Kagome,I have always loved you. But I need to know if you feel the same way." He said leaning in closer.

"In-Inuyasha.." Kagome said with tears,she hugged him,"Inuyasha,you have no idea how long I waited for you to say that."

Inuyasha tilted her head back and leaned in and caught her lips,she kissed back and moaned,he rubbed his tongue over her lips for entrance and she gladily parted her lips apart giveing him entrance,their tongues battled for domance,but of course Inuyasha won. They pulled apart panting and looked into eachother's eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked

"Yes?" she said

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will,I love you too much to say no." she said and hugged him,he hugged her back and sat up with her in his lap. He put his face in her hair capturing her sweet scent and kissed her head.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said and fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down on her,"Your so welcome Kagome...your so welcome." he said and hugged her,and eventually also fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

**Wheee!!!!... Okay I'm done,tehhee,anyhow,I hoped you loved this chpt. with the inu and kag fluff :D**

**I sure did,don't worry this isn't the last chpt. gawd if it was i would shoot myself,not literally,but anyways,next chpt. they are going to the beach :DDDD**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Don't take me back there

**Yes it is winter break. I am so happy for that. Now i have more time to update cause on week days its a lot of school and i dont want to do anything except chill,when i get home.**

**Anyhow,sorry fro keeping you guys waiting. And I would like to thank all my reviewers :D**

**Here is chpt.9 **

--

_Last time:_

_"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said and fell asleep._

_Inuyasha looked down on her,"Your so welcome Kagome...your so welcome." he said and hugged her,and eventually also fell asleep with Kagome in his arms._

--

Now:

Kagome's alarm went off,out from under the covers a hand came and turned it off. She sat up and yawned,rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked outside and smiled,today she was going to the beach with her friends and was going to have some fun. She got up and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. When she was done she ran upstairs and brushed her teeth and straightened her hair out. She put on a pair or denim shorts and a light blue polo shirt. She grabbed her bag and slipped on her dark blue flip flops and her necklace and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs the doorbell rang and she answered it. It was Inuyasha,and behind him were the others and two cars,by the looks of it even Sesshomaru was coming,along with his girlfriend,Rin. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag for her and headed towards the car,she quickly locked the door behind her and headed towards the car.

Kagome got in the car that Sango's mother was driving. Sango sat in the front Kagome in the back along with Rin and Kikyo. The guys were in the other car. So on the way up there all the girls did was talk while the guys,well you know what they do.

"Hey Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Hmm.?"Kagome said in response

"What happened with Inuyasha yesterday,I saw him come by after me and Sango left." she said

Kagome blushed,"N-nothing H-ha-hap-pened just the u-usual." she stuttered.

"It sure doesn't sound like the usual to me." Sango said from the front.

"Come on Kags,spill." Rin said

"Well..Inuyasha confessed that he loved me and asked me to be his girlfriend." Kagome said in one breath.

Kikyo stared at her,she was jealous. Very jealous. Rin and Sango squealed.

"Kagome! What did you say?!" Rin asked



"Ye-yes." She managed to choke out.

"Awww...Kags and Inu sitting in a tree..k-i-s-s-" Sango started singing.

"Knock it off Sango!" Kagome yelled while blushing,Sango giggled

"I remember my first love." Sango's mother pipped in

"Oh mom,not another one of your 'love stories'." Sango groaned

Her mother laughed,"Well I was just saying I was about you guy's ages when I first fell in love." she said

--

Kikyo looked out the window,tuning out the others. She couldn't believe it. After everything she did for Kagome and everything she did for Inuyasha's attention behind her back! And yet he goes and picks her! I mean whats so great to like about her. She's a half-neko for goodness sakes. She was way more prettier than her,and was pure. Not a worthless neko. She had it all,the syle,looks,and charm. And he didn't ask her out.

--

"Now all we have to do is get you and Miroku together" Rin said

Sango blushed and they laughed,"Come on Sango,we all know you like him." Kagome said

"Wh-who said I like that pervert!" Sango stuttered.

"It's written all over your face!" Rin said

Sango turned around with a huff and looked out the window,who knows maybe she did like Miroku. Ughh..What was she thinking?! How could she like him. He was a pervert and always hit on girls,but was also charming and sweet and a good looker-ughh..what was she doing?!

**At the beach.**

They arrived at the beach in the late afternoon. Kohaku ended up not going,he stayed at his cousins house, so no younger kids thank goodness. They pulled up infront of a house,where they were staying at. Guessing that this was the house that Sango's parents owned. The boys all ran out of the car and into the house with their things. The girls took their time getting their things,well except for Kagome she had fallen asleep in the car. So Sango poked her head in and shook Kagome gently.

"Come on Kagome,we're here." Sango whispered.

"Mm...f-five more minutes.." Kagome mumbled

Sango giggled,"Not five more minutes Kags,we're here in Kyoto!"

Kagome's eyes shot open and she flew up. She had fear in her eyes.

"Ka-Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked reaching out a hand to touch her but she jerked away.



Kagome ended up crying,"No,no I don't wanna go back to that horrible place." She mumbled,shaking her head.

"Ri-Rin go get Inuyasha! NOW!" Sango called over to Rin. She ran in and came back out with Inuyasha running to see what was the matter.

"What is going on?!" he yelled

"It's Kagome,she's crying and I don't know why." Sango said,Inuyasha ran over to the car to find Kagome hugging herself and mumbling things to herself,with tears pouring down her face.

Inuyasha walked up to her. "Ka-Kagome are you okay?" he asked

She didn't answer she just kept rocking her body.

"Kagome it's okay,it's me Inuyasha." he said,still no answer

He then sat next to her but she didn't move.

"Kagome?" he asked,she still didn't answer.

He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him,shushing her.

"Shh..It will be okay." he whispered in her ear and rocked her back and forth.

Kagome's crying started to calm down and she buried her head into his shirt with her hands holding onto it.

"Kagome please tell me what's the matter." Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up at him,"In-Inuyasha this is where I grew up." she said

Inuyasha held her tightly,he understood what she meant. With all the bad memories they left behind here and now she's back. She told him that once but only him,and that was when they were five.

"Don't worry about that Kagome. Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen,we are going to have a good time,I won't let anything happen to you." He said

Kagome nodded her head and he picked her up and brought her inside.


	10. Romantic swim together

**Wow you guys all seemed to like that last chapter :D**

**Thanks so much,and sorry for not updateing i just sorda get out of it. And plus I was trying to think of something to do.**

**Anyhow Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha**

_Last Time:_

_"Don't worry about that Kagome. Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen,we are going to have a good time,I won't let anything happen to you." He said_

_Kagome nodded her head and he picked her up and brought her inside._

Now:

Kagome was in her room that she was staying in,looking out the window. She couldn't believe she came back here. But she didn't want to ruin the trip for everyone else. So she decided to just make the best out of things. She sighed and fell on the bed,staring at the celing. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome called from the bed. Sango walked in and sat next to her. Kagome sat up and looked at her.

"Hey Kagome are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked

Kagoe sighed and said,"Yes Sango I'm fine. I keep telling you that."

"Well I couldn't tell when you stay up here while we are all downstairs." she said

"Sorry." Kagome replied

"So..you want to go eat dinner now?" Sango asked

"I'm not hungry." Kagome said and then her stomach grumbled and Sango giggled

"Sure sounds like you are." Sango said

"Sh-shut up." Kagome said in a joking matter and pushed Sango so she fell back.

"Hey!" Sango yelled sitting up. Kagome laughed and ran out the door heading downstairs with Sango behind her.

"AHH!!! Help! Sango is going to get me!" Kagome yelled running behind Inuyasha

"KAGOME!" You could hear Sango yell from upstairs and then you heard her running.

"Kagome what did you do?" Inuyasha asked turning around to face her.

"No-nothing." Kagome said between giggles. Then Sango came downstairs with an angry look on her face.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Sango yelled

"That's not fair! All I did was push you!" Kagome yelled fakeing tears

"Nice try." Sango said and tackled Kagome on the ground and started tickleing her.

"Now say you're sorry." Sango said

"N-never! Y-you cant make me!" Kagome said laughing

"Oh well I guess I will just have to keep tickleing you." Sango said tickleing her harder.

"O-okay! I'm s-sor-ry!" Kagome said and then Sango got off of her.

Kagome sat up panting.

"Heh I didn't know you were still tickelish." Sango said giggleing.

"Yeah well it's not my fault." Kagome said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Wow. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Sango said with a smile

"You girls are so weird." Inuyasha grumbled

"HEY!" Sango and Kagome yelled

"Okay Okay that's enough now who wants dinner."

"ME!" Everyone yelled and they sat at the table outside since it was so nice.

---------

In the backyard there was a pool and porch where the table was to sit,next to the porch there was a grill with burgers and hotdogs on it.

They had a fire in the firepit outside. Everyone got there food and sat down to eat.

"It's so pretty out here." Rin said

"Mhmm.."Kagome said nodding and takeing a bite of her hotdog.

"HEY LETS GO SWIMMING!" Sango yelled

"Sango it's six at night. You must be crazy." Kikyo said

"NO! It makes it funner to go at night. And plus the water is warm!" Sango said

"I swear Sango where do you get all this energy?" Kagome asked shakeing her head

"I agree." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Hey! I just want to have some fun!" Sango yelled takeing a bite of her burger.

"Okay okay. Let us just finish eating." Miroku said

"Yeah we wouldn't want to get sick." Rin said

"Don't say that or I will get sick." Kikyo said takeing another bite of her hotdog

"My bad" Rin said dramatically

"You guys are all weird." Sesshomaru said

"Aw..dont say that Fluffy." Rin said

"Fl-Fluffy?!" Inuyasha said

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said

"Opps my bad" Rin said giggleing

Everybody laughed.

"It's not that funny!" Sesshomaru yelled over them

"Ye-Yeah what ever you say." Kagome said wipeing a tear from her eye

"Yes the all mighty Sesshomaru has a nickname and it's Fluffy!" Inuyasha said laughing

"Hmph!" Sesshomaur said eating his burger in silence

---------

After everyone was done they threw their things away and went inside to get their swimsuits on.

Kagome walked into her room and sighed,she had no idea what her swimsuit was. She was praying it was cute and not some skanky outfit.

Kagome got the bag that in came in and opened it,she gasped at what she saw. She pulled out a bikini that was black and barely covered her breast and the middle part looked like a thong.

"SANGO! KIKYO!" Kagome yelled and ran in Sango's room to see them laughing.

"What is this!?" Kagome yelled holding up the skanky swimsuit.

"HAHA! I told you she would freak out!" Sango said laughing

"YEAH!" Kikyo said

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused

"We were kidding. That's not the swimsuit,it was a joke." Sango said giggleing.

"Here's the real one." Sango said handing her a bag.

"That wasn't funny!" Kagome yelled and threw the black skanky swimsuit at them and ran out the room.

Sango and Kikyo just laughed.

Kagome slammed her door and huffed.

"Ughh..they can be so immature. I swear if this is another one of their tricks I'm going to personally kill them!" Kagome yelled and opened the bag

She pulled out a bikini that was white with red polka dots on it. The top was a strapless one,that sorda looked like a halter top since the tie attatched to the top went around the neck which was removable. In the middle of the breast part was a ring holding them together. The bottom had chains on the hips holding the back and front part together.

"ITS SOO CUTE!" Kagome squealed

She then started undressing and putting on the bikini. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She did,the bikini showed off her body great. She heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Sango,Kikyo,and Rin.

"Oh girl you look good!" Rin said

"Yeah Inuyasha will be drooling when he sees you." Sango said which made Kagome blush.

"Do we know you or what?" Sango asked.

Kikyo didn't say anything. She was jealous,that,that swimsuit she helped pick out for her,Inuyasha would love. Shoot! She should be wearing that. She would look so much better in it than her. She was wearing white halter bikini top,in the middle of it was a blue bow. The bottom part had blue and white stripes. She just stared at the floor jealous. She stormed in her room leaveing the others.

"What's her problem?" Rin asked

"Who knows." Sango said shrugging. Sango was wearing a pink bikini,the top was a trimmed down halter top set off with a big center ring. The bottom was skirted with a short wrap that gathered on one side of her hip,with a tie to set it all to together. While Rin was wearing a bikini which the bottom was a bubble gum pink with white polk dots on it. The top part had white on the padded part and it had brown on the sides of it. The strings that held the top up were brown with a few pink beads on them.

"Wow you guys look good yourself." Kagome said

"Thanks,well come on lets go the guys are outside." Sango said pulling on her hand

"Wait you mean they are going to swim WITH us?!"Kagome asked trying to pull back but Rin was pushing her down the stairs and Sango still had her arm in a hard grip.

"Well duh!" Sango said continueing down the steps.

Sango made it to the backdoor and you could see the guys in the pool splashing eachother and laughing.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango said pulling her closer and slid the backdoor open,the guys turned their heads and saw Sango with an arm in her hand trying to pull someone out.

"KAGOME COME ON!" Sango said pulling,"Rin give her a push!" she yelled,Rin nodded and pushed Kagome at the same time Sango pulled her out and together they got Kagome out. She stode there steaming and blushing.

"Wow you're stronger than I thought." Sango said flexing her hand.

"Yeah I agree." Rin said.

All the guys had their mouths open. Sesshomaru was stareing at Rin,Miroku was stareing at Sango,and Inuyasha at Kagome.

'_She is so hot! She looks so innocent there.'_ Inuyasha thought.

Kagome caught Inuyasha looking at her and blushed and turned her head.

"Well come on lets go!" Sango yelled

"Yeah that's why we came out here." Rin said heading to the pool.

Sango looked over at Kagome,"Come on Kags,or are you afraid of the water. Wow I guess you really are a cat." Sango said

"HEY! Just because I am half neko doesn't mean I'm afraid of a little water!" Kagome yelled at Sango.

"Uh-huh." Sango said acting like she cared,she was doing this to make Kagome go in the water

"Fine I will prove it to you!" Kagome said,"And I dont need this necklace either!" Kagome yelled and took her necklace off and handed it to Sango. Kagome dived in the pool(its a big pool. Okay and its really deep.)

Kagome came up to the top,"See I told you!"Kagome yelled,she then glared. "Hey you did that just to get me in the pool!" Kagome yelled

"Haha it's too late now." Sango laughed

"Oh yeah." Kagome gritted through her teeth,she got out while Sango was still laughing and pushed her in the pool,Sango screamed and grabbed Kagome and they both fell in.

Kagome and Sango came up."I wasn't planning that." Kagome said

"Haha Kagome looked like your plan backfired." Sango said sticking her tongue out,but got a face full of water,she started spiting out the water she caught in her mouth.

"Spzzz..Gross. That is so disgusting!' Sango yelled and splashed Kagome back but Kagome dove under.

"YOU CHEATER!" Sango yelled and dove under after her. When she surfaced she saw Kagome swim up behind Inuyasha.

"Hey you can't use Inuyasha to hide behind!" Sango said

"Wow I didn't know there were rules to this little 'game' we were playing." Kagome said

"Look guys how about we play a few pool games instead of argueing?" Miroku suggested

"Agreed" They both said.

"How about we play chicken!?" Miroku suggested.

"Miroku are you serious?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh is the big Inuyasha afraid to lose?" Miroku asked in a dramatic matter.

"No! Fine I'll play. Sesshomaru,Rin? Are you guys playing?"Inuyasha asked

"Count us out. We will have more fun watching" Rin said giggleing

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned to Kagome,"Kagome can you get on my shoulders?" he asked and she nodded. Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and leaned down in the water to let Kagome get on his shoulders. When she got on he stood up. "Don't worry Kagome I got you. You know how to play this right?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I know how to play this. Sango and Miroku are going to wish they never challenged us!" Kagome said

"That's what you think!" Sango yelled from Miroku's shoulders

Miroku and Inuyasha walked up to eachother.

"Okay on the count of three. one,two,...THREE!" Rin yelled squealing

Kagome grabbed Sango's arms and started wresteling her to fall in the water,while Miroku and Inuyasha were doing the same.

"You are going down Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Hah! You're confidence is silly when you are the one who is going to lose!" Kagome yelled and with that she pushed Sango off of Miroku's shoulders

"YES!" Kagome cheered

"Oh yeah go Kagome!" Inuyasha said and they high-fived eachother.

Sango came up,"Dangit!" she yelled and splashed the water.

"Sango it's okay it's just a game." Miroku said to her

"I know I just hate to lose." Sango said

Inuyasha pushed Kagome off his shoulders and she surfaced.

"What time is it?" Miroku asked

"Around seven." Sesshomaru said

"Well I think I'm going to go inside." Miroku said

"Same here." Sango said following Miroku out the pool and they both got their towels.

"Yeah we are too." Rin said and her and Sesshomaru got out.

"Hey Inuyasha you comeing?" Sesshomaru asked about to go inside,the others were already in.

"In a minute." Inuyasha said

"Okay." Sesshomaru said and went inside and closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled. "You look so hot Kagome." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed.

"Th-thank you. You also look good." Kagome said hiding her blush,with her head bowed

"Kagome. I'm serious you are really pretty. And I'm so lucky to have you." Inuyasha said to her

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you so much Inuyasha and I should be the one who is lucky to have you." she said

Inuyasha tilted Kagome's chin and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was suprised and eeped which Inuyasha then plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck,Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He continued to taste every inch of her mouth. The sweet sensation of her was driving him nuts. Finally they pulled apart panting.

Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her hand,"Come on lets go sit by the fire." he said and she nodded they got out and grabbed their towels and sat in chairs by the fire.(you member the fireplace i metioned earlier that was out on the porch:D )

Kagome shivered a little,the cold air and the water on her body wasn't helping. Inuyasha noticed and picked Kagome up and set her on his lap with his arms around his waist.

"In-Inuyasha wh-what are you doing?" Kagome asked blushing

"You were cold. So this will make you warmer." he said tightening his hold on her.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered and layed her head on his chest.

They sat there like that together staring at the fire and knowing nothing could hurt them with eachother in their arms.

---------

Kikyo groweled looking at the couple. She slammed her fist on the table in the room she was staying in. She sat on her bed and stared at her hands.

"I swear Kagome,I will make you regret ever takeing Inuyasha away from me!" Kikyo said

--------

**Wow I think that was one of the longest chapters in this story. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I sure did. I loved the part where Kagome found that skanky black bikini and was going balistic.**

**haha well review please :D**

**Oh and if you want to see what the girls swimsuits look like go on my page and it will have the links ;)**


	11. A day at the beach part 1

**-burps-Excuse me -pats chest- ahem anyways thanks so much for the reviews guys. Im trying to go fast,i just have all the ideas scattered out and im trying to put them together. And its sprda hard to do,and plus now school is getting in the way and i try to talk to my friends on the computer,read fanfics,and draw. So please forgive me.**

**I dont own Inuyasha,sadly -cries-**

**-----------**

_Last Time:_

_Kikyo groweled looking at the couple. She slammed her fist on the table in the room she was staying in. She sat on her bed and stared at her hands._

_"I swear Kagome,I will make you regret ever takeing Inuyasha away from me!" Kikyo said_

_-------_

Now:

Kagome yawned and woke up to the sun beaming through the window in the room she was staying in. She sat up and stretched.

_'Last night,i had such a great time with Inuyasha. He is so kind to me.' _Kagome thought getting out of bed and brushing her hair out. She went downstairs and smelt breakfast.

"Mm..something smells good." Kagome said when she got down,the others were already up.

"Oh look shes up." Sango's mom said.

"Good morning sleepy head." Inuyasha said.

"Not my fault I was tired,plus this is a day off for me." Kagome sat at the table with the others and grabbed a plate and got some bacon,hashbrowns,and eggs.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango said

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed through bites

"You want to go out on the beach today?" Sango asked

"Sure I would love to." Kagome said smileing

"Cool how bout after were done eating we get dressed and ready and then we can go down to the beach,would that be okay dad?" Sango asked

"Of course." Sango's dad said

"Awesome!" Rin said

After breakfast everyone went up and started getting ready.

Kagome went upstairs and sighed,and then she heard a knock on her door,she got up and answered it. It was Sango.

"Hey Say whats up?" Kagome asked smileing

"Oh nothing,but I had another swimsuit for you,I got it for you because I felt bad you weren't there so I wanted you to have two." Sango said smileing

"Oh thanks so much,your the best." Kagome said hugging her and then takeing it.

"Ok I will see you downstairs." Sango said leaveing and Kagome closed the door and locked it.

She walked over to the bed and started getting undressed and slipped the swimsuit on and put pair of light green shorts on over it with a t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and set it up in a high side ponytail. She slipped on her necklace and grabbed a towel and put her flip-flops on then headed downstairs.

She saw the guys in the den and the girls just comeing down too. When everyone was ready they headed out to the golfcarts. The golfcars had six seats and there were two. Sangos mom,Sango,Miroku,Sesshomaru,and Rin got in one with their things and Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyo,and Sango's dad got in the other one also with their things.

When Kagome sat in the back with Inuyasha she leaned her head on his shoulder and let the wind run threw her haid,he placed his arm around her waist holding her close to him.

When they reached the beach,they got out and grabbed the stuff and began putting it up in one spot. They all put on sunscreen and the girls set out their chairs and towels and layed in the sun,while the guys ran out in the ocean seeing who was fastest.

Kagome sighed putting on her sunglasses and closeing her eyes.

_'I still can't believe I have such wonderful friends. Maybe my life won't end up being so bad after all. And on top of that I have the best boyfriend a girl could ever have.'_ Kagome smiled to herself.

"Hey Kagome? You're not going to sit out in the sun are you?" Came Inuyasha's voice,she giggled

"Well maybe I want to." she said

"You girls are so weird,I mean we come to the beach and then you just sit out in the sun,I mean come on! The ocean is right there!" Came Miroku's voice

"Miroku we don't want to go in because it's cold." Sango said

"Are you sure about that." Came Sesshomaru's voice and then the girls were covered in water and they all screamed. The guys just laughed.

"Sesshy! That was freezeing!" Rin cried

"Well not you're wet so you have to come in and join us." Sesshomaru said and then he ran out in the ocean with Rin following him.

"Miroku!!" Sango growled

"Hehe Sango it was just a harmless joke." Miroku said

"Harmless my butt!" Sango said and chased Miroku out in the ocean.

"So I guess it's my turn to get mad. Hmm?" Kagome said

"Kagome come on don't be mad." Inuyasha said

"Well if you haven't noticed I haven't slipped out of my clothes yet,so now I don't have anything to wear when were done." Kagome said pointing to her soaked clothes.

"Well..you have a towel and you can dry off." Inuyasha said

Kagome began removeing her outterwear to just her swim suit,with Inuyasha watching her. Her swim suit was a white and red, ruffled bikini,a halter bikini top,with a small red bow in the middle and the bottoms were also ruffled with some trim and their was a small red bow on the hip. Inuyasha then blushed when he actually noticed what he was doing,Kagome caught his stareing and blushed.

"Inuyasha my eyes are up here." Kagome said

Inuyasha blushed,"Keh." and he turned away

"So do you want to go in the ocean or not?" Kagome said getting up.

"Well yeah!" Inuyasha said,takeing her hand and leading her in the ocean.

Kikyo stayed with a cold grin on her face. She wanted to stay because she thought it was rediculous to play in the ocean,she had to work on her tan to atleast get more of Inuyasha's attention.

When they got up to it Kagome jumped,"Holy Crap it's cold!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on it will get better." Inuyasha called tugging on her hand.

She followed him in the water shivering a bit. Inuyasha noticed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"A l-little.." Kagome was shivering too much to talk correctly.

Inuyasha rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try to warm her up,soon enough she stopped shivering. She turned around and hugged his waist with her head on his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha,for everything. I love you so much." Kagome said

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey love birds!" Came Miroku's voice

They blushed and turned to see Miroku and Sango standing behind them,they broke away their faces beat red.

Sango giggled,"Oh don't stop on our account." She said teasingly.

"Come on guys its the beach not some love fest." Miroku said

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled and tackled him in the water,when they surfaced Mrioku spit out water and Inuyasha was glaring at him. Miroku laughed nervously.

"SANGO! HELP!" Miroku yelled and ran behind Sango.

"Pathetic your going to get a girl to protect you." Sesshomaru's voice came.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Rins voice came,they saw Rin adn Sesshomaru walking up to them

"No-nothing." he said nervously.

"You guys are so weird.." Kagome said

"And you arent?!" Rin said

"No..I'm just gifted." Kagome said with a perky voice and giggleing.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Sesshomaru asked

"They were haveing a-" Miroku was cut off by the sound of Inuyasha's growl

"Hehe nevermind." Miroku said and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Inuyasha said

Kagome looked at Sango and Rin and they looked back at her,Kagome winked and then ducked under and the girls then got what she was saying.

"You are so annoying!" Inuyasha yelled

"Like your one to talk." Sesshomaru said

"Ahh!! You guys where's Kagome?!" Rins scared voice came

The guys broke it up and then started looking around frantically.

"Kagome?" Miroku said

"Kagome where are you?" Sesshomaru asked

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha then yelled and then they heard Sango scream

"AHHH!! Something's got me!! Help!!" Sango yelled pretending to drown.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and ran over to her and grabbed her hand,and then behind Sango came up a head with hair covering her face and she was makeing a chokeing noise,all the guys screamed.

"AHHH!!! It's the Grudge!" Miroku said running around in circles

"But I can't die! Im still so young!" Sesshomarus scared voice came

"AHHH!!!!" Inuyasha was yelling and then he stopped when he heard laughing,he looked over to see 'the grudge' lifting her face and laughing,and it was Kagome.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are such suckers!" Kagome said laughing

"Haha we got them good Kagome." Sango said high fiveing Kagome

"We sure did." Rin said laughing

"Oh you guys should have seen your faces,'Ahhhh!! omg the grudge!'" Kagome yelled in a girly voice pretending ot be scared and prounceing around.

"That wasn't funny." Miroku said

"Yeah what if it really was the grudge." Inuyasha said

"You guys there is no such thing." Kagome said

"You never know." Sesshomaru said

"We should have never seen that movie." Sango said shakeing her head

"Come on guys lets go,I'm getting hungry." Rin said running out of the beach

"Same here." Kagome said and followed her out

The others followed as well and they all ran over and dried off and grabbed some snacks and sat down talking.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed. "It sure is a beautiful day." Kagome said

"Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled and relaxed,she snuggled closer into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there with the others enjoying the company.

---------

**-hiccups- Sorry I was going to have this posted up at like 3 Am but my mom caught me and told me to get off. Well I hope you liked it. I will post the URL of Kagome's swim suit on my profile if you want to look at it. **

**Review please or NO new chapter.**


	12. A day at the beach part 2 edit

**edit:**i just noticed i left something out so im editing it.

Well since everyone wanted me to update soon I did. Because I knew someone would get me.. Anyhow I hope you like this chapter. After I'm done with this story I will go back to 'Strong Willed Beauty' since everyone is begging me to continue it again. I am sorry it takes me a while to update on this story because I haven't been feeling good lately and on Friday I was out ice skateing and last night I was at a birthday party and I ended up babysitting. Please forgive me.

Umm.. I think I should just put a warning on here,there is a scene where someone,I'm not saying who,is almost raped,so if you don't want to read it then don't. Other than that I hope you enjoy it. Oh and you better review. Or no new chapter! Enjoy

------------

_Last time:_

_"Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead._

_Kagome smiled and relaxed,she snuggled closer into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat there with the others enjoying the company._

--------------

Now:

Around lunch time the guys and Sango's dad went to go get some Wac Donalds. The girls were out in the sun tanning and Sango's mom had fallen asleep.

"Sango I'm so glad you invited us." Rin said

"Yeah same here." Kagome said

"Well you guys are my best friends." Sango said

Kagome sat up looking around.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked sitting up

"Do you guys know where Kikyo went?" Kagome asked

"No I haven't." Rin said also sitting up and looking around

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her at all only this morning." Sango said

"She's probably useing the bathroom or something." Rin said waving her hand and then laying back down

"Hmm.. maybe your right." Kagome said laying back down on her back

----------------

Kikyo was on the pier with her cellphone looking out in the ocean. She growled but nobody heard her.

_'The thought of Inuyasha and Kagome together makes me sick. I need to do something to break those guys up and make Inuyasha mine. Hmm I know just the person.'_ Kikyo thought with an evil smirk.

She got her cellphone and dialed a number and put it to her ear.

"Hey Naraku what would you say about getting your girl back." Kikyo said grinning.

------------------

Kagome had her eyes closed and then squinted she sat up and looked at her cellphone,it was noon. She sighed. The had been out there for only about fifthteen minutes. Kagome stood up and noticed that the girls were asleep she decided to take a walk on the beach. She grabbed her sunglasses and put them over her eyes and began walking forgeting to bring her cell.

When Kagome was walking she then felt like someone was watching her,she turned around and came face to face with blue eyes,she gasped.

"Ko-kouga?!" Kagome squeaked

"Why hello Kagome. What brings you here?" Kouga asked

"Well me and the others were invited by Sango to come up here." Kagome replied

"Where are the others?" Kouga asked

"Oh well the guys went to go get some food and the girls are down there,they fell asleep." Kagome said begining to feel uncomfortable.

"Hmm.." Kouga said and then grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"Ko-kouga wh-what are y-you doing?" Kagome asked shakeing under his gaze. She looked around and noticed nobody was around,guessing they all left to go get lunch.

Kouga looked her up and down and smirked. "You have a nice body did you know that?" Kouga said

Kagome tried getting out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip on her.

"What do you say about being my girl?" Kouga said

"I'm already taken." Kagome said trying to sound brave but it came out more as a squeak.

"By who?!" Kouga growled and that made Kagome jump in his grasp,"Don't tell me it's Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't say anything.

"What does he have that I dont?! Aren't I better?!" Kouga yelled in her face

"I thou-thought w-we c-co-could be f-freinds." Kagome said

"Friends?! Fine I gues if you don't want to be my girl I will just have to make you mine." Kouga said smirking.

"Wha?!" Kagome said and the gasped when she felt Kougas hand go on her thigh.

"K-Kouga st-stop it!" Kagome said trying punch him but he grabbed her hands with his right hand and held them over her head. Kouga brought his face to her neck and she could feel his breath on her neck,she sucked in a breath of air.

"Heh not trying to struggle now. Good girl." Kouga said bringing his left hand up her thigh. Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

"Aww..don't cry,I don't like it when you cry." He said and then kissed her neck. Kagome swallowed hard.

"I want to feel every inch of your body." Kouga purred in her ear. He brought his left hand up to her breast and he began caressing her left breast.

Kagome couldn't think straight all she knew was that she had to get out of there. She did the first thing that came to mind she brought her right leg up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Kouga howled in pain and fell over,Kagome took that chance to make a run for it and that's what she did,she ran.

"You bitch." Kouga growled getting up and then chaseing her. Kagome heard him right behind her,she then started running faster,but she wasn't paying attention and all of the sudden she tripped over a forgotten bucket and she got a huge gash on her knee from a broken bottle. She cried in pain and grabbed her knee. She had to get up,she knew she needed to. He was only a couple of feet away. She got on her elbows and lifted herself up and then got on her feet. When she was about to run for it,she was knocked to the ground. She looked up and saw Kouga stareing at her and he had her arms pinned over her head and he was on her legs.

"Heh we could have done this the easy way,but I guess since you don't want to cooperate." Kouga said and brought his claw to her bikini top and slashed it in half. She gasped.

Kouga looked down in pleasure,"Your much prettier than I suspected." he growled out.

He brought his hand to her breast and he cupped it and began rubbing it.

"N-no sto-mmphh!..." Kagome was cut off by Kouga when he pressed his lips to hers. She then let the tears fall,they ran down her face. This couldn't happen to her,why her?!

Kouga stopped rubbing her breast and brought his hand to her bikini bottom with his lips still on hers. He slipped his hand between her legs and then began rubbing her with his fingers between her legs.

Kagome cried even harder,she didn't want this with Kouga,she wanted it with the man she loved,she wanted it with Inuyasha!

_'INUYASHA!'_ Kagome called out in her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Someone's voice was heard and Kagome felt like she would just scream for happiness. Kouga stopped what he was doing and looked up. It was Inuyasha and Kouga smirked.

"What's it to you?" Kouga said

Inuyasha growled,"SHES MINE!" Inuyasha leaped at Kouga and punched him in the face which made him fall off of Kagome. Kouga groaned and sat up rubbing his head and he looked up.

"I swear if you EVER come near me or Kagome again I swear I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" Inuyasha growled and then turned away going to Kagome,Kouga got up not trying to risk it and left.

Kagome got up and hugged herself with tears falling down her face. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her and he kneeled down in front of her.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said and Kagome threw herself at him and cried into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and drew soft circles on her back with his hand trying to soothe her. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"In-Inuyasha I thought y-you weren't going to come." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you,this is all my fault." Inuyasha said bowing his head down.

Kagome brought her hand to his chin makeing him look at her. "Inuyasha don't blame it on you,I know you didn't know this would happen and you didn't do it on purpose so don't beat yourself up about it." Kagome said

Inuyasha smiled and then noticed that Kagome had nothing covering her,which made his face flush. Kagome looked down at what he was stareing at and then flushed and quickly covered herself.

"U-uumm s-sorry about th-that." Inuyasha stuttered

"No it's okay it isn't your fault." Kagome said

Inuyasha took his shirt off and handed it to her with his head turned.

"He-here." Inuyasha said

Kagome looked at it and smiled and then took it.

"Thanks." Kagome put it on and then stood up.

"Here your leg." Inuyasha said takeing her leg that she hurt

"Oh I tripped and fell on a broken bottle." Kagome said a little embarrassed about how much of a clutz she was.

Inuyasha didn't saying anything though,he was understanding. He took his shirt Kagome was wearing and ripped the bottom part of it off and then wrapped it around her leg.

"Thanks." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded

"Here get on my back." Inuyasha said getting up and squatting down in front of her to let her get on.

"Hmm?" Kagome said cocking her head to the said like a confused puppy.

"Come on it will be easier." Inuyasha said

Kagome smiled and nodded and then got on his back,Inuyasha lifted her up and then began walking back to the others.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"Hmm?" he said showing that he was listening

"What will we tell the others?" Kagome asked

"We will just say you lost your top in the ocean." Inuyasha said getting at what she was asking about.

Kagome nodded and rested her head on his back.

------------------

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the others they had the food out and were already eating.

"Oh hey its---oh what do we have here,what were _you'll _doing?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face which caused him to get smacked in the face by Sango.

"Hehe kidding kidding." Miroku said laughing nervously,rubbing his cheek

"Kagome lost in her top in the sea,she said it came off when a wave knocked her over. And I gave her my shirt." Inuyasha said letting Kagome off.

"What about your leg Kagome?" Sango asked

"Oh I tripped over a bucket and then i landed on a broken bottle and it scratched my leg." Kagome said

The others nodded and then got back to eating,Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to eachother and got their food and began eating.

--------------------

Kikyo smirked at what she had just saw. Kouga almost raped Kagome and Inuyasha found out and was pissed,now she knew if something were to break them up it would surely make their lives miserable and Inuyasha would be hers and that would cause her popularity to go up since Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother.

"Oh I do enjoy ruining people's lives." Kikyo said smirking.

----------------------

After lunch Kikyo finally showed up in time to go back and get ready to head back to Tokyo.

Kagome was in the golf cart leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder with Inuyasha's arm around her.

Kikyo was in the front next to Sango's dad.

Sango and Miroku were in the other golf cart with Sesshomaru,Rin,and Sango's mother.

Sango sighed. "This sucks that we have to go back to Tokyo and then we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah it does." Rin said also sighing

"Oh you guys you should be positive and look at how much fun you had." Sango's mom said cheerfully

"You know she is right." Sesshomaru said and Miroku nodded

"Yeah but still,it feels like it was only a couple hours,it went by too fast." Sango said

"That's what happens when your haveing fun." Miroku said grinning

"Heh no wonder school lasts forever." Rin said

"Yeah school is boring." Sesshomaru said

The others nodded and Sango's mother giggled.

When they reached the house they all got out and unpacked the golf carts and got dressed. They packed their things and put them in the car.

This time Kagome sat in the same car as Inuyasha. She was looking out the window watching the cars fly by.

"Hey are you ok?" Inuyasha asked interupting her thoughts

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just tired." Kagome said

Inuyasha smiled and held her hand and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder,closeing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

---------------------

I swear writing that part with Kouga trying to rape Kagome was like writing a lemon! Aughh I am so naughty. Anyhow hope you enojoyed it.

Review but NO FLAMES!!!


	13. Three years later and still together

GAAAAHHH!! I am so sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately. But I will finish this story,even if it costs my lif-stops umm i dont know about that ; But oh well please enjoy this chapter,I started it in class and now I finally get to type it up. If you have any suggestions please tell I could always use the help.

InuyashaxKagome1994

_Last time:_

_"Hey are you ok?" Inuyasha asked interupting her thoughts_

_"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just tired." Kagome said_

_Inuyasha smiled and held her hand and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder,closeing her eyes and eventually falling asleep._

Now:

Kikyo snickered at the plan Naraku and her thought of,though they would give it a couple of years,just to make sure when they perform their plan it'ss hurt them even more,because they would have grown so close.

Kikyo knew this plan would work,Naraku was finishing the final touch's on it and he agreed they could mess with them. Just not let them get suspicious.

_'Oh this is going to be so much fun' _Kikyo thought with a smirk.

**--3 years Later--**

Kagome sighed,she was getting sick and tired of school. Her,Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku were walking home from school. Oh,before I forget, Kikyo and the others went their seperate ways,not only that but Kikyo told her two years ago that she didn't want to be her friend anymore because she stole her mane. Kagome thought it was stupid to loose a friendship over a guy. Anyways Kikyo was now a prep where as Kagome was now a skater/punk that _loved _manga,which Kikyo thought was absolutely stupid. Inuyasha was himself,his hot sexy sel,that also loved manga,and is girlfriend,Kagome. Sango was a tomboy,wow I know,she thought that the girly girl look wasn't working for her,she also liked manga. Miroku stay his cute and sadly perverted self,he,like the others,also liked manga.

"God, I can't believe this! I have so much freaking homework!" Kagome growled holding two big textbooks,since they were too heavy to hold in her bag.

"Yeah,same here,those annoying teachers." Inuyasha said agreeing with her.

"These teachers seriously hate us." Sango said

"Well they have to put their anger out on someone,and we happen to just be the ones they put it on." Kagome replied

"Kagome,as weird as that sounds,I think I agree with you." Miroku said

"Oh heads up,bitch from hell,at three o' clock." Sango said

"Oh haha very funny,I heard you beat up a teacher because he brought up your dead father." Kikyo hissed,yes sadly,last year Sango's dad passed away,because he had a heart attack.

Sango's eyes teared up,"Kikyo you seriously need to get a life and stop picking on others just because you hate yourself so much,of course other than picking on people you go around and scew every guy you see!" Kagome hissed.

Kikyo glared at her,"Oh so the litttle emo feline wants to talk now." Kikyo shoved Kagome down on the ground which caused her to drop all her stuff.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,comeing to her side,helping her up and helped get her stuff.

"Kikyo I think you should leave." Miroku said,comforting Sango.

"Hah,I will leave when I feel like it,hopefully kick this feline's ass." Kikyo said,pointing to Kagome and her scraped elbow from the fall.

Kagome got up with her head down,"Your not worth my time." Kagome growled and lifted her head and her eyes flashed from their usual blue to red,and then back.

Kikyo's eyes widened at this,but she covered it up with a 'hmp' and a flip of her hair,and pushed pass them.

Kagome watched her leave and turned back and continued walking. The others followed.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine,she just pissed me off." Kagome said turning to look up at him.

"Hey.doesn't she all?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Kagome smiled and then looked back to Miroku giveing Sango a hug and rubbing her back,yes they go out,for two years now.

Kagome walked over to them,"Sango are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine." She said rubbing her eyes. Kagome gave Sango a hug and pulled away. "Dont let her get to you,you know how she is." Kagome said and Sango nodded.

"Oh you know that mile run we're haveing this Friday?" Inuyasha asked

"Don't even talk about that." Kagome growled.

"Hey Kagome,I thought you liked running." Sango said

Kagome sighed,"I do,it's just the fucking uniforms they make the girls wear,whoever made those are freaking pervs." she growled.

"Hmm..I actually like the girls uniforms." Miroku said

"Oh that's a suprise,ok,how do you like it when guys are checking your girlfriend out?" Kagome asked

"THEY WHAT?!" Miroku yelled

"Oh yeah,always.." Kagome smirked

"Oh Kagome,don't foget Mr.Uchiha,he's always stareing at you." Sango said

"Yeah,at my ass." Kagome said

"HE DOES?!" Inuyasha growled

"Yeah,and he even made Kagome do ten extra push-ups,he was standing over her the whole time." Sango snickered

"Oh yeah I member that,the pervert." Kagome hissed.

"That's it. I'm going to kick his ass!" Inyasha said turning around towards the school.

"Inuyasha,just because a guy checks me out doesn't mean you have to beat them up." Kagome said holding him by his arm.

Inuyasha looked back,"Yeah it does." he said

"Inuyasha that means practically all the guys." Kagome sighed

"ALL?!" he growled

"Practically,yeah." she said

"You're my girl,not theirs!" he growled.

"Inuyasha,they haven't touched me or done anything,probably because they know your my boyfriend. Besides if they do try anything I'll kick their ass and then you can finish them off. Kagome replied

"Hell Yeah!" Inuyasha said turning around to walk with the group. "Oh Kagome,I have something to ask you." he said

"Yeah?"

"If you're free do you think you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?" he asked

"I would but Souta will be home alone." Kagome said looking down.

"We'll watch him." Sango jumped in

"You will?" Kagome asked suprised

"Yeah,me and Miroku. I could bring over Kohake,he would love to see Souta." Sango said

"Are you sure,I mean it's such a last minute thing and it's a school night." Kagome said

"Don't worry about it,that's what friends are for anyway." Sango said smileing

"Aww..thanks guys." Kagome said

"Where will your dad be anyways?" Miroku asked

Kagome froze,she had to think of an excuse.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Huh? Oh,sorry about that I thought I saw something. Yeah my dad is working late this week." she said putting on a fake smile,truth is he stays out late getting drunk and staying at clubs.

"Oh okay. Well we will see you tomorrow then." Sango said waveing and her and Miroku continued walking down the street.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then Inuyasha." Kagome said smileing

"See you." Inuyasha said giveing Kagome a peck on the lips and then walking to his house next door.

Kagome walked into the house and went into her room and set her things down. She pulled off her jeans and put on some comfortable pajama pants just to hang out in. she ran downstairs to see Souta playing his video games.

"Hey Souta? How was your day at school?" Kagome asked

"Can't talk now,going to beat my highscore." Souta said sounding like a robot.

"Okay well I'm going to go get a snack and then go upstairs to do my homework if you need anything just tell me." Kagome said walking into the kitchen and grabbing some vanillia yogurt and a plastic spoon and then heading upstairs to do her homework.

Once Kagome was down with her homework it was almost dinner time. She sighed and walked downstairs to get dinner ready. Souta finished his game half an hour ago and he went upstairs to finish his homework.

Kagome got out the rice and chicken curry and began makeing it.

When it was dinner time she called Souta down and they ate in the kitchen together.

"So Souta since you didn't answer me earlier,how was your day today?" Kagome asked eating some rice

"Good,what about you." Souta asked

"It was good,Kikyo is being her annoying self but good." Kagome said an he nodded.

"Oh tomorrow I am going to a movie with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku are comeing over to watch you while I'm out." Kagome said eating some curry.

"Will they bring over Kohaku?" Souta asked eating his dinner.

"Mmm..hmm." Kagome said nodding

"Awesome!" Souta said

Kagome giggled.

"Now I can show him my highscore on my game." Souta said happily eating his dinner.

Once they were done they both got ready for bed. Souta fell asleep before Kagome was out of the shower. She came out and brushed and dried her hair and got dressed and then went to bed.

--Next Day--

Kagome yawned and turned off her alarm clock.She sat up and stetched and walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of dark tight jeans and put on a turquise tank with black hearts and dripping silver brass knuckles on them. The outfit really showed off her firgure. She went over into her bathroom and straightened her hair and put on some black eyeliner but not too much,she wasn't one of those girls to put so much it made them look like they had a black eye.

She walked downstairs to see Souta already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning Souta." Kagome said takeing out some cereal and pouring it in a bowl and then pouring milk into it.

"Morning sis." He said takeing a bite of his cereal

"Is dad asleep?" Kagome asked sitting down next to him and eatting her cereal.

"Yeah." Souta said

"Mm.." Kagome said nodding and eatting her cereal.

Souta finished his cereal and set it in the sink.

"Don't leave yet,Kohaku should be over any mintue now here to come and walk with you to school." Kagome said eatting her cereal,

"I know." Souta said sitting on the couch in the den. Then the doorbell rang and it was Kohaku.

"Sis,its Kohaku." Souta said

"Okay Souta,you two be careful and have a great day at school. bye." Kagome said sitting her bowl in the sink and giveing him a quick hug.

Kagome slipped on her light blue and white checkered flat Vans and put on her awesome hello kitty jacket. She walked outside to the corner to see the others.

"Hey guys." Kagome said waveing

"Hey Kagome." Sango said waveing back.

"You ready for today?" Sango asked

"No,I want to stay home." Kagome said

"We all do." Inuyasha sighed

They all began walking to school. And not either of them wanting to go but it wasn't a choice. They got to the school a couple minutes before the bell rang so they all went to their lockers and got their things and went to their class. The first period they all had together.

Kagome sat down sighing and sat her things down. Inuyasha sat next to her.

"You ready for tonight?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes,I cant wait." Kagome said smileing

"I'm glad. Did you tell Souta?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah he's really excited about Kohaku comeing over tonight." she said

Inuyasha smiled and then the teacher walked in.

"Okay class get out your textbooks we are going to be takeing notes." she said the whole class groaned

"Don't complain or I will give you more." She threatened and they shut up.

"Okay so..." she went on.

It was gym and Kagome and Sango were walking to the locker rooms.

Kagome put her things in a locker as did Sango and they both got changed into their uniforms. Their uniform was a white tank top with the school name on the top right corner right over the breast and a pair of red tiny shorts,that were so short they looked like underwear. (AN: You know from the anime,but their shirt is different.) They both put their hair up in a high pony tail.

The girls walked out into the gym and began doing their stretchs. They were all staying inside since it was cold outside. Kagome was bending over stretching when all of the sudden she heard a cat-call which sounded like it was directed towards her. She shot up and spun around to see who it was,it was Kouga. She still didn't like him,but he still tried getting her. She glared at him and flicked him off which cause Inuyasha to laugh. She turned back around and finished her stretches.

The coach blew the whistle and told everyone to get into teams. They were going to play dodgeball. Kagome didn't mind the idea,she wasn't the type of punk to not particapaite and hate sports,in fact she loved sports. She walked over to Sango and the guys,Inuyasha and Miroku walked over.

"We only need three more people." Kagome said and then she saw Ayumi,Yuka,and Eri. She called them over and they had their team.

After everyone was finished picking their teams they began playing against eachother,two teams at a time. Their was only one game left and it was their team against Kikyo's. Kikyo had her,Naraku,Kagura,Kanna,Bankotsu,Yura,and Jakotsu. The coach blew the wistle and they ran to get the balls,since it was Kagome's team Kikyo tried getting her out. Inuyasha got a ball and threw it at Yura and got her out. Ayumi got out by Kagura though. So Sango grabbed a ball and threw it at Kanna and got her out. Kagura threw a ball at Sango but she caught it and got Kagura out and Ayumi back in. Eri and Yuka both threw balls at Jakotsu the same time and he screamed his gay scream when he got out. All that was left was Bankotsu,Naraku,and Kikyo. Kikyo only stayed in because she stayed in he back running everytime a ball came her way. Miroku grabbed a ball and threw it at Bankotsu but he jumped out of the way. Naraku had a ball and threw it straight for Kagome. Kagome gasped and jumped back doing a back hand spring. Sango cheered. Kagome stood up and smiled giveing everyone a thumbs up. Inuyasha grabbed a ball and threw it at Bankotsu and he jumped out of the way but Sango threw one when he wasn't paying attention and it got him out. Kagome smirked and grabbed a ball and threw it at Kikyo,Kikyo squeaked and grabbed Naraku and put him in front of her and he got hit and he was out. Kikyo gulped,everyone on Kagome's team smirked.

Kagome grabbed a ball and chucked it at Kikyo and it her right in the stomach,she screamed in suprise and then looked at her hand,her eyes bulged out of her head.

"YOU BROKE MY NAIL!!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha then laughed.

"Kikyo chill out it's just a nail." Sango said giggleing.

"I WILL NOT CHILL OUT!" Kikyo screamed

The other coach,Mr.Uchiha blew his wistle.

"Okay guys that's enough its time to go in anyways." he said and everyone walked into the locker room.

Sango was already in the locker room because she was talking with Yuka. So when Kagome was the last one in there not really careing,but all of the sudden she tripped over something and landed on her knee which caused her to form a huge bruise and a couple of scrapes on her knee. She winced in pain and looked up to see Kikyo smirking.

"Hah that's what you get you bitch." Kikyo hissed and strutted outside with Kagura,Kanna,and Yura behind her.

"Kagome?!" Sango said running over to her. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah just fine but I have this huge bruise and these cuts." Kagome said pointing to her knee.

"Here get dressed and we can take you to the nurse's office." Sango said and Kagome nodded but then the fire alarm went off. She groaned not wanting to go outside in this weather especially in her uniform.

The girls ran out of the locker room screaming but the coach calmed them down and told them to line up in a line. Sango helped Kagome out of the locker room and they saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking past them.

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo tripped her in the locker room." Sango said

"Kagome your knee looks really bad you should go by the nurse's office." Miroku said

"I know,but I can't right now." Kagome said

"Kagome can you walk?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah,sorda it just hurts a little." Kagome said limping

"Here." Inuyasha said and scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck,when they got outside Kagome shivered at the cold air. Inuyasha noticed and took off his jacket and placed it over her. She held it to her chest. It was a good ten minutes they stood out there. When they came back in they found out that it was a small fire in the cafeteria. Kagome got dressed and walked out with the others.

"Kagome can I walk you to the nurses office?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course,we'll meet you guys at the lunch room later." Kagome said

"Okay." Sango said and her and Miroku walked to the lunch room and Inuyasha and Kagome went to the nurses office.

The nurse put some cream on it and a band-aid and they headed to the lunch room. Once they got in there they could smell some of the smoke,well only the demons could. But it wasn't that bad. They spotted Miroku and Sango and walked over to them and sat down.

"Do you guys want me to go get you lunch?" Kagome asked

"Would you?" Sango asked

"Yeah cause the lunch here isn't that good." Miroku said

"Hehe yeah,plus you deserve it since your babysitting Souta." Kagome said

"I'll walk with you." Inuyasha said

"Be back in a few." Kagome said and her and Inuyasha walked across the street to the small cafe. They came back and Inuyasha of course had ramen where the others had bento boxes.

"Inuyasha you eat way too much ramen." Kagome said eatting her lunch

"Well it's good." he said which caused her to giggle.

They finished lunch and headed back to their classes.

The last bell rang signaling that school was over for the day.

Kagome and the others walked out of math class and headed outside.

"I'm so excited for tonight Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Heh me too." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Kagome

"Plus we don't have that much homework." Sango pointed out

"Yeah so you wont have to stress about going to the movies on a school night." Miroku said

Kagome nodded smileing and they walked together to their houses. Inuyasha still by Kagome's side with his arm around her all the way to her house.

Sango and Miroku held hands walking together side by side. Everyone that passed could see that the both couples cared deeply for eachother.

Done! Yay! Sorry it took me a while. I got a little slow .

Anyhow please review. Or no update.

Thanks,

InuyashaxKagome1994


	14. The Date

clears throat ahem please dont kill me for not updateing. I haven't been feeling well lately and I was trying to figure out what to put. Well now I got it,and most of these odd things are experiences,last chapter the dodge ball thing and the fire drill. But I didn't have a guy holding me and no girl broke her nail but there was a lot of screaming. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

_Last TIme:_

_"Yeah so you wont have to stress about going to the movies on a school night." Miroku said_

_Kagome nodded smileing and they walked together to their houses. Inuyasha still by Kagome's side with his arm around her all the way to her house._

_Sango and Miroku held hands walking together side by side. Everyone that passed could see that the both couples cared deeply for eachother._

Now:

Kagome ran into her house and the house and threw her jacket on the coat rack and ran to the stairs passing Souta.

"Hi Souta!" she yelled

"Hey Kago-" Souta looked to see her already half way up the steps.

Kagome ran into her room and threw her bag on the floor next to her desk. Yesterday Inuyasha asked her out to a movie and she had some homework to do,so she would have to do that and then take a shower and do her hair and get ready.

Kagome groaned and sat down at her desk and got to her homework,lucky for her this stuff was easy. Once she was done with the homework she stuffed it back into her bag and headed to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down. She got in testing the water first and then began to wash her body and hair. Thirty minutes passed and she turned off the water and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She headed over to the sink and wiped away the steam that formed on the mirror. She got her brush and brushed her hair out and dried it out,She straighted it and parted it on the side. Her raven hair was now silky and straight. She smiled and got her bottle of sakura lotion and put it on. She walked out of her bathroom and over to her dresser and got out a black formal dress that had a straight cut above the breast and the straps were sleveless and were about an inch thick,there were buttons on the sleves right where it met the top half of the dress. There was a black ribbon right below the breast that went around the whole dress. The top half had lines going accross it. She grabbed a white and black tank top and slipped the white one over the black one and threw the dress on it went right below her knees and then put on black leggings. The whole outfit showed off her figure perfectly. She put on some black eye liner and some mascara on. She brushed her hair out again,just in case. She checked the clock and it was already six. She slipped her black flats on and headed downstairs.

When she got down there was a knock on the door,she answered it and it was Sango,Miroku,and Kohaku. She smiled and let them in.

"Hey Kagome looking good." Sango said

Kagome giggled, "Thanks Sango."

Souta heard their voice and ran out of the den. "Kohaku!" he yelled running over to him.



"Hey Souta." Kohaku said waveing

"Hey guess what I got this cool new game and I can't get passed level eight do you think you could help me?" Souta asked

"I would love to!" Kohaku followed Souta into the den.

Sango giggled,"Looks like they wont be any trouble."

"Hey thanks again for this,it really helps out a lot." Kagome said smileing at them.

"No problem at all Kagome. Right Miroku?" Sango said

"Of course Kagome,no problem at all. We are here to help you out anytime you need it." Miroku said smileing

Kagome smiled and then there was another knock on the door,she ran over to the door and opened it and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha." she said letting him in

"Hey Kagome,your looking good." Inuyasha said

"Heh. Thanks." Kagome said slightly blushing.

"Hey Inuyasha." both Miroku and Sango said

"Oh hey guys. You are still staying here to watch Souta?" he asked

"Yep." Sango nodded

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kagome,"You ready?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Bye guys." Inuyasha and Kagome said leaveing.

"Bye." They said.

Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome and let her in. He got in on the drivers side and started the car. And then drove off.

"So what are we going to see?" Kagome asked

"Shutter." He said smileing

"Ahh a horror film." Kagome said

Inuyasha smirked,"Yep,your not going to scream like a little baby are you."

Kagome shrugged,"I dont know,I haven't been to a horror film in a while,so we will just have to wait and find out." Kagome said smileing.



Inuyasha nodded and turned on the radio. "Lets see if we can find a song on here,that you will sing to." he said switching the stations.

"Me? Sing? Why?" She asked

"Because I know how much you like to sing and you really are a good singer." Inuyasha said smileing

"But its embarrassing.." Kagome groaned

"Why? It's just me. And I have heard you sing before. Please do it for me." Inuyasha asked giveing his famous 'puppy-dog pout'

Kagome sighed and gave in. Inuyasha did a little victory dance in his head and then stopped on a song he knew she liked.

Kagome smiled it was 'Monster' by Meg & Dia. She began singing..

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

Inuyasha smiled at her beautiful voice. Her voice was extraordinary,he couldn't explain how beautiful it was. _'A beautiful voice for a beautiful girl..' _he thought

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window..._

_That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

Kagome now had her feet on the headboard with her feet tapping the beat and a hand tapping the beat on her knee.

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows._

_I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster.  
How should I feel?  
_

_Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah.._

Kagome finished and smiled. Inuyasha looked over at her and grabbed her hand in his and pecked her on the cheek.

"You have the most beautiful voice" Inuyasha said

Kagome blushes and then turns away from his gaze. Inuyasha smirks and parks in front of the movie theater and then takes Kagome's chin and makes her look at him. Kagome's face is still red and he smirks and leans in and smashes his lips onto hers. Kagome slowly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Inuyasha places his hand on the back of her head wanting more. Inuyasha slips his tongue into her mouth and she moans. His tongue explores every inch of her mouth. Kagome's hand reach their way up to his ears and she rubbed them gently. She then hears a purr comeing from him and giggles. Inuyasha slowly pulls away smirking,he kisses her on the forehead and then unbuckles his seat belt.

"Come on Kagome we have to go. We can't stay in the parking lot makeing out." Inuyasha said

"But I like makeing out with you." Kagome said pouting

"I do too Kagome but what happens when it goes farther Kagome? I can't risk that,come on please..." Inuyasha pleaded doing another one of his puppy-dog pouts.

"Ok.." Kagome said getting out. They walked over and got the tickets and headed inside getting a large popcorn and a large coke with two straws. They headed to the theater and got themselves perfect seats. In a few minutes the lights dimmed and the movie began.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome,"You sure your going to be able to handle this?" he asked

Kagome looked at him,"I'll try but don't worry I know I wont end up crying." Kagome said

In the middle of the movie

Kagome quickly covered her eyes when they showed the girls face. She looked through her fingers now and then. She finally jumped and grasped onto Inuyasha's arm and buried her face into his arm. Inuyasha smirked and hugged her closer to him.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered,"We can still leave if you want." he said

Kagome shook her head,"N-no I want to see what happens."

"You can't see what happens if you have your face burried into my arm." he said smirking

Kagome slowly pulled away but kept her hold onto him and watched the movie,every now and then she would turn her head,but she kept watching. She wasn't as afraid if she was near Inuyasha.

After Movie



Kagome and Inuyasha dumped their trash and walked out of the movie theater holding eachother's hands.

"See it wasn't that bad." Inuyasha said opening the door for her,to get in the car.

"It was still scary." Kagome said buckleing herself

Inuyasha shook his head and closed the door and then went around the car and got in on the drivers side and buckled up and started the car and drove off.

"What? Okay I didn't know that was going to happen." Kagome said

Inuyasha smirked,"You were just so cute." he said

Kagome blushed and quickly turned her head. He smirked and leaned over and licked her cheek which caused her to gasp.

She looked over at him to see him smirking,she sighed and leaned over on his shoulder.

"Hey how bout we go to Wacdonald's to get some ice cream?" he suggested

Kagome nodded,"I would like that."

At Wacdonalds

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a booth together eating their ice cream. Kagome had an oreo WacFlurry(Mc.Flurry) and Inuyasha had a fudge sundae. Kagome looked outside and saw they had a playplace for kids. She never been on one,being as her father never took her to fast food places. Inuyasha noticed her looking outside and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Yoou want to go on it?" Inuyasha asked

"Are we allowed?" she asked

Inuyasha shrugged and threw his and Kagome's trash away and then helped Kagome out of the booth.

"Who cares lets go." he said walking outside with Kagome following behind him.

Inuyasha walked over to the intrance of it not even bothering takeing off his shoes and took Kagome's hand.

"Come on you want to go climb in it dont you?" he asked and Kagome nodded following him up into an opening full of tunnels.

Kagome smiled getting an idea,she crawled over to the green tunnel and crawled through it.

"Hey Kagome?! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled quickly following after her,he heard her giggles echoeing through the tunnel and then smirked,"Two can play that game.." he said to himself. He turned to go into another tunnel.

Kagome got to an opening in front of an opening to go down a slide. Kagome then realized how quiet it was and looked around.



"Inuyasha?" she asked looking around,"Inuyasha this isn't funny." she said

Inuyasha then popped out of a tunnel and she squeaked. He tackeled her to the ground and was on top of her,holding her down. He smirked looking down at her,"My my Kagome,running away are we?" he asked

Kagome struggled under his grasp and he brought his face to her ear,"Come on just a little fun.." He said. His breath caused her to shiver. He nipped at her ear and then brought his lips to hers. She moaned and he began sucking on her bottom lip. She brought her arms around his shoulders and ran her hands through his hair. Inuyasha licked in between her lips asking for entrance. Kagome slowly parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in. Kagome rubbed her tongue against his causing him to moan. Inuyasha reached a hand to her necklace and undid the back and slipped it off. Kagomes neko ears appeared atop of her head,the human ones disappeared,her eyes turned to her silver purple,her nails turned to claws,and her fangs appeared in her mouth. She gasped and pulled away to see Inuyasha looking at her with full desire.

"Wh-why did you take it off?" She asked catching her breath.

"Because your so beautiful,and I just love to see your neko ears." He said and nipped at her left black neko ear which caused it to flicker under his touch. Kagome blushed at this and he brought her ear in his mouth,and began sucking on it. She moaned and pulled him closer to her. He smirked and brought his hand to her other ear and rubbed it causeing another moan to come out of her mouth. He stopped sucking the left one and then brought the right one in his mouth and sucked that one and brought his hand to her left one to rub that one. Kagome's hands slid up under his shirt and he shivered from her touch. Kagome slicked her hands up his chest and he moaned. She almost had his shirt off when Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and stopped sucking on her ears and then sat up,realizeing where this would lead to if they didn't stop. Kagome looked at him and whimpered.

He looked down at her to find that she was aroused. He sighed,"Kagome we have to stop. If this goes farther you could get pregnant." He said looking in her beautiful silver,blue eyes. She nodded understanding and sat up and slipped on her necklace,hading her neko appearances. Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek and led her to the slide to go down. Inuyasha held her around the waist and they went down together. When they got down they got up and Kagome held onto his hand and they walked back in,some people in Wacdonalds were stareing at the young couple rather than eating their food. Inuyasha caught them stareing and growled at them,which caused them to jump and they continued eating their food and they didn't dare sneak a peak at them. Inuyasha held open the door for Kagome to leave the restaurant and they headed to the car. They got in and Inuyasha drove off heading to Kagome's house. It was sorda an awkward silence but Inuyasha broke it by takeing her hand and giveing it a little squeeze. She looked over at him to see him giveing her a loveing smile.

"I had a great time tonight,thank you for takeing me." Kagome said

"No problem. We need to do this again sometime,considering we are a couple and have been dateing for three years." Inuyasha pointed out,Kagome nodded in agreement and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her with his other hand on the steering wheel and let her drift to sleep.

"Kagome wake up,we're here." Inuyasha whispered into her ear

Kagome groaned and burried her face into his side,he sighed,"Kagome come on,its late and we have school tomorrow,we have to go." he said

She grunted and slowly opened her eyes and looked around to find that he was indeed right,they were infront of her house. Inuyasha got out and went around the car and opened her door. He helped her out and they walked over to the front door. Kagome unlocked the door and went inside with Inuyasha 

to find Kohaku asleep on the couch and Miroku and Sango cuddled on the other couch watching TV. They looked up when they heard them enter and smiled.

"How was your date?" Sango asked Kagome,getting up along with Miroku

"It was good,I really enjoyed it." She said smileing

"Souta's asleep in his bed,he took a shower." Miroku said stretching and letting out a yawn.

"Oh thank you so much,guys. This really helped out." Kagome said smileing

"No problem." Sango said giveing her a hug

"I guess I will go now,you guys want me to give you a ride home since Kohaku's asleep?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh yes please. Thanks." Sango said going to get Kohaku when Miroku stopped her

"I'll get him." Miroku said picking up the sleeping Kohaku.

"Thanks." Sango said smieling

"The doors unlocked so you guys can get in." Inuyasha said opening the door for them,"I'll meet you outside."

"Okay." Miroku said nodding and walked outside to his car along with Sango. Inuyasha closed the door and looked over at Kagome and smiled.

"Thanks again for tonight." Kagome said looking up at him and gave him her cute little smile

"I really enjoyed it." Inuyasha said,he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled away and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school,ok?" Inuyasha said pulling away. Kagome nodded and he left before waveing a goodbye at her and then closed the door. Kagome watched them pull away and she sighed and hung her jacket up,slipped her shoes off and walked softly upstairs not to wake Souta up. She went in her room and got undressed and threw her clothes in the hamper and then threw on her p.js and washed her face off and brushed her teeth. She got into her bed and turned off her light and closed her eyes. Waiting for sleep to come. In a couple minutes she was fast asleep.


	15. The Aftermath

Goodness I am so glad you guys are likeing this. My brain is dieing on me,I have a lot of things planned for this story but I'm trying to put them in their right places. And then theres this big gap in the middle and I'm trying to figure out what to put. But in class I always think of things for my fanfic. So hopefully I will get it done. Anyways please keep reviewing and thank you all for staying with me and true to this story. After I'm done I'm going to go back to 'Strong Willed Beauty' that I left on hold. That fanfic will be really long,and this one is only going to go to the 20's. I wanted this one to be long but I had no idea what to put. Anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter and member review or no updateing.

_Last Time:_

_"I really enjoyed it." Inuyasha said,he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled away and gave her a hug._

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school,ok?" Inuyasha said pulling away. Kagome nodded and he left before waveing a goodbye at her and then closed the door. Kagome watched them pull away and she sighed and hung her jacket up,slipped her shoes off and walked softly upstairs not to wake Souta up. She went in her room and got undressed and threw her clothes in the hamper and then threw on her p.js and washed her face off and brushed her teeth. She got into her bed and turned off her light and closed her eyes. Waiting for sleep to come. In a couple minutes she was fast asleep_.

Now:

A loud beeping noise was heard from out under the covers,where Kagome had hidden herself from the noise. She groaned and slowly turned off her alarm clock and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. Last night was when she went on the date with Inuyasha,it was really special because her and Inuyasha don't get to go on many dates because of her father. She always had to make up excuses. Kagome was tired though,she did enjoy the date and when she got back she took a shower and went to bed but she couldn't fall asleep,all she did was lay there and let the events of their date play over and over in her head. She got atleast four and a half hours of sleep. And whats worse was that today was the mile run,but atleast it was Friday. Kagome slowly pushed herself up off her bed and walked over to her dresser,since she was so tired she wanted to brighten up her day and so something fun,so she pulled out a sorda tutu mini skirt that had three layers, a thin layer ontop of it and then a thick black one under it,and on the main dark layer it had silver stars on it,and under that was a laced layer. She pulled it on and slipped on a pair of long striped,light blue and black,stockings. And then she got out a black tanktop with blue stars on the bottom of it. She straightened her hair and put her bangs back to the side with a small light blue bow. She put on black eyeliner,black mascara,and light blue eye shadow. She slipped on her necklace that hid her true identity of her being a half neko. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She didn't look half bad.

She grabbed her black hoodie with silver stars,and ran downstairs. Souta was up eating fruit loops at the kitchen table,she walked in and grabbed a bowl and sat next to him.

"Morning sis." Souta said between bites of his cereal.

"Morning." she said

They talked for a few,about school mostly. Thankfully Souta didn't ask about the date. They both rinsed out they're bowls an sat on the couch waiting for Sango to arrive with Kohaku. There was a knock on the door and Kagome jumped up and opened the door and smiled to see Sango and Kohaku.

"Oh,I am loveing the look." Sango said pointing to Kagome's outfit.

"Thanks,I wasn't in a good mood so I decided to brighten it." She said smileing

Souta ran over and said hi to Kohaku and grabbed his stuff and walked down the sidewalk with him,Kagome slipped on her flats and hoodie and grabbed her bag and left with Sango. They walked down the sidewalk to meet up with Miroku and Inuyasha,they were usually at the corner of the street waiting for them,which was fine,Kagome didn't mind. When they made it to the corner Kagome saw Miroku and her beloved boyfriend,Inuyasha talking. They both stopped when they noticed the two and they smiled.

"Morning guys." Kagome said walking over to them with Sango

"Morning." They both replied

"So Kagome are you ready for that mile run?" Inuyasha asked,beginning to walk down the sidewalk with the others.

"Not really,I'm tired but I guess I will just run really quickly to get it over with." she said shrugging

"That's right,your a fast runner and get running over with like that" Miroku said,snapping his fingers for dramatic affect.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's outfit and smiled he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek when he pulled away Kagome had a light pink blush forming on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting that and she still could blush,right,even though they had been going out for three years,everybody can blush.

"I love your outift Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear

"Th-thanks." Kagome stuttered,even though they had been going out for three years he still caused her heart just to melt. Goodness she was so lucky to have him.

The gang made it to school and slowly walked in. Kagome got to her locker and opened it and got her books and brushed her hair out with her brush that she kept in her locker. Then she heard the voice of the bitch,the woman,ermm I should say whore, she loathed.

"Oh hey Kag-home" Kikyo scoffed glareing at her

"Kinky-ho.." Kagome said smirking as her anger flared

"Grr.." Kikyo growled and then noticed Kagome's clothes and smirked,"what's up with that get-up? Where did you come from the circus?"

"No,but I know that you just came from a strip club." Kagome said pointing to Kikyo's clothes,Kikyo was wearing a tight black tube top and a denim mini skirt.

'_What a whore..' _ Kagome thought.

Kikyo growled and just stocked off swaying her hips side to side catching guy's attention as she passed them. Kagome just shook her head and finished getting her books and closed her locker door and met up with the others,so not ready for the school day.

Kikyo growled in class as she watched the couple in front of her give eachother loveing looks and holding hands. She clenched her fist and then a note his her arm. She looked over to see a piece of paper folded several times and on the front it said 'Kikyo'. Kikyo recognized that hand writeing. She picked it up wth her manicured hands and opened it,a smirk planted across her face the whole time she read.

_"Hey Kikyo,I brought the rope just like you asked. I am so ready to watch that bitch fall." _Kagura

Kikyo picked up her pen and began to write on the paper.

_"So am I,Kagura. We will do this in gym. Member te plan ok?" _Kikyo

She flicked back at Kagura awaiting her reply. When a couple minutes later it came back.

_"Oh I member. Though I wish we could do something worse,but I remember." _Kagura

Kikyo smirked and scribbled something down.

_"In due time. Member we have Naraku on our sides. We are already thinking of something." _Kikyo

She folded the paper back and tossed it back at her,Kagura replied:

_"Hah I cant wait.." _Kagura

Kikyo smirked and then crumbled the paper and tossed it out. The bell rang calling for their next class. Which just so happened to be gym. Kikyo strutted her way out the door with the same smirk planted on her lips.

Kagome and Sango were walking down the hallway on their ways to gym,with the guys a couple feet behind them.

"Just two more classes after this and I'm done." Kagome said

"Yeah,I can't believe we got through it." Sango said

"Plus we have no homework or projects. Thank Kami-sama for that." Kagome replied.

They reached the gym in less than five minutes.

"I guess we will see you after the run." Kagome said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Yeah,goodluck." Inuyasha said

"You too." Kagome said and quickly pecked him on the cheek and then walked into the locker rooms with sango and Miroku and Inuyasha entered the guys locker room. The girls and guys were seperated. So they wouldn't see eachother until after the run.

Kagome and Sango quickly got dressed as the teacher called them out onto the track.

The girls were all lined up,but it wasn't a race. But Kagome told Sango that she would go fast,and told her to not try to keep up with her and that if she finished before her she would wait.

Kikyo and Kagura walked out of the crowd to the teacher. Kikyo had a fake sick face on and she was leaning on Kagura for supprt since she was so 'sick'.

"Mrs. Tsuki?" Kagura called

"Yes?" Mrs. Tsuki answered

"Kikyo doesn't feel too well and doesn't think she can do the run. Do you think I could walk her to the nurse's office?" she asked

"Of course." Mrs.Tsuki replied

Kagura nodded her head and they walked over towards the 'nurses office' with a smirk planted on both of their faces. When the teacher couldn't see them anymore they quickly dashed to the side of the middle of the track,but no one could see them since it was so far down. Kagura took out the rope and layed it across the track and grabbed one end while Kikyo grabbed the other and they waited for the runners,well actually for one runner,in mind.

They heard the whistle and they got ready for them to come. Soon enough they saw Kagome way ahead of the others in their site and she was running at full speed. As soon as she was close enough they both yanked on the rope which caused her to yelp in suprise and ocme crashing to the concrete ground and skinning up her already wounded knee from the other day,plus she scraped up her hands from trying to catch herself. Kagome groaned in pain and hoisted herself up to her hands and knees and saw Kikyo and Kagura snickering and they both ran off.

She growled and slowly got to her feet,and hissed in pain. She looked at her knees and both had blood gushing down her legs. and her hands were covered in cuts. She must've landed right on her knees. She then heard her name being called and snapped her head to the sound of the voice and saw it was Sango. She sighed and slowly walked over to her. Sango ran up to her with the other girls passing them. Some would stop but Sango reassured them that she would be fine and she would get her to the nurses office. Kagome told Sango that Kikyo and Kagura tripped her. And of course she believed her. They told the teacher,Mrs.Tsuki,and she gave Kagura and Kikyo both detention. Sango helped Kagome to the nurses office.

When they got there the nurse quickly cleaned up Kagome's wounds and Sango went back to the track. The nurse told Kagome to sit the rest of the mile run out. Kagome didn't mind though,infact she was happy she didn't have to go. She laid back and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

After gym Inuyasha came running to te nurses office to see if Kagome was alright. When he got there he knocked on the door and the nurse answer and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello,may I help you?" the nurse asked

"Yeah,is Kagome Higurashi alright?" he asked with pleading in his voice

"Oh yes,shes sleeping right now,but come on in." the nurse let him in and led him to the extra room where she slept.

When he came in he saw her sleeping on the schools nurse beds huddled in a ball. He saw the bandages on her legs and hands and bit back a growl. The last thing he wanted was the nurse to think he was threatening her or something and then kick him out. The nurse left them alone for a while,trusting that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Inuyasha kneeled down next to the bed and brought his clawed hand to her cheek and carressed her smooth creamy skin. The slight touch made Kagome squeeze her eyes and slowly open them to find beautiful golden orbs stareing back at her. She smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with worry thick in his voice

"Meh,my legs still sting a little and I have a huge headache but it could be worse." Kagome said rubbing her temples.

Inuyasha frowned,"I'm sorry." he said

Kagome looked up at him confused,"For what?" she asked

"I should've been with you,if I wasn't none of this would've happened." he said

"Inuyasha,you couldn't of been with me because we were seperated,girls and boys. Plus none of this was your fault. So dont blame yourself." Kagome said

Inuyasha was quiet and then heard the nurse comeing back. He quickly gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and stood up and the nurse walked in and handed him a pass.

"Thanks." he said takeing it

The nurse nodded,"I will let her stay here until the school day ends." she said and Inuyasha nodded and they both headed out leaveing Kagome there and she slowly fell back asleep.

At the end of the day Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku walked over to the nurses office and picked up Kagome. Inuyasha insisted that he carried her,she gave in but made him promise only half way. He stubburnly agreed. When Inuyasha was holding her and walking with the others,her head would bob because she was so tired.

"Kagome lean your head on my shoulder I can walk you the rest of the way there." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome muttered sleepily,"B-but th-thats the w..whole w-ay." She didn't really know what she was saying and it caused Inuyasha to smirk.

"Its fine." He whispered and she leaned her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her with loving eyes. After a while he could tell that she was asleep because of her steady breathing.

"Well bye Inuyasha." Sango said

"Yeah,bye Inuyasha." Miroku said

"Bye guys." Inuyasha called over to them as they walked down the street together and he held a chuckle when he saw Miroku give Sango's bottom a rub and then her smacking him upside his head.

He walked to her house with Kagome in her arms letting cars pass him. Some people on the sidewalk would get a glance and then look at the couple in awe. Inuyasha truthfully didn't want to let his Kagome out of his arms.

_' 'His?!' Were just going out. It's not like we're married.' _Inuyasha thought to himself and couldn't help but smile when he imagined him and Kagome a little bit older with two children. He then blushed when he realized what he was thinking about.

He made it at her house and gently shook her.

"Kagome we're here." he whispered in her ear. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the sunlight. She looked around to see that they were indeed at her house. She then noticed a car in her driveway and realized that it was her dad. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of his arms. She held back her cry,because her legs were still a little bruised from her fall.

"Kagome whats wrong?!" he asked worried.

"I...I forgot that today was my father's birthday. And I was suppose to make dinner." Kagome said a little quickly.

"Oh,well be easy on your legs." He said and then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and walked next door to his house.

Kagome hated lieing to Inuyasha but it was for the best. She couldn't bare if he were to get hurt because of her. She turned to her house and walked up the steps and prayed that Souta was alright.

Hope you liked it. I am getting ideas for my story,'Strong Willed Beauty'. So I might update on that. Bet you are happy since I left it on hold for so long. Anyways please review. Or no update!

-InuyashaxKagome1994


	16. Pain turned into sweets

Yeah Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever! Don't rub it in my face, cause I know. I just didn't know what to put for this chapter. But I got an idea at Hawaii, but I had no computer for a week, so yeah. Now I am deciding to type this and I hope you like this idea. Cause I think it's good. By the way, I was working on this earlier today and typing so fast with all these ideas and then the computer shut off on me and I hadn't saved it yet. Luckily I was only still in the beginning, so it's not that much and I think I can remember what I typed. Thank goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!

Chapter 16, "Pain turned into sweets"

_Last time:_

_"I...I forgot that today was my father's birthday. And I was supposed to make dinner." Kagome said a little quickly._

_"Oh , well be easy on your legs." He said and then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and walked next door to his house._

_Kagome hated lying to Inuyasha but it was for the best. She couldn't bear if he were to get hurt because of her. She turned to her house and walked up the steps and prayed that Souta was alright._

Now:

Kagome threw the door open to find her father sitting in the den on a couch casually reading a magazine. Her brother was in the kitchen eating crackers, a snack she guessed. She let out a sigh of relief and then caught her brother's eye staring at her and giving her a 'get out' look. But, it was too late. Her father was already up off the couch and walking over to her. Kagome gulped and waited what would come to her this time.

"Kagome, that boy, Inuyasha and you seem rather close, wouldn't you say?" Hikaru asked.

Kagome never told her father that she and Inuyasha were dating. If she did he might end up hurting her , which is not surprise ,but worse really hurting Inuyasha. But… she never thought her father would end up finding out like this. All those years keeping it a secret ruined.

"Kagome Higurashi answer me now! Are you and that mutt dating or not?!" he yelled

Nobody, but nobody insulted her boyfriend, the handsome, courageous, best boyfriend ever, Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, she glared up at her father.

"He is not a mutt, dad!" she yelled at him, but soon regretted it as a hand came flying at her and hit her across the cheek. Souta about ran up to them to get him to stop but Kagome gave him a look to stay away and mouthed for him to go upstairs and into his room. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Don't you ever back talk me! Now, are you and him dating or not?! Answer me right now!" He yelled. Kagome looked down with tears in her eyes, _'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me,' _she nodded her head yes and then let out a cry of pain as her father grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room.

"How long?!" he yelled, walking up to her.

"Th-three years." she weakly said. She then let out a gasp as her father's foot came in contact with her stomach.

"Three years?! And you never told me?!" he kicked her in the stomach again. "Why you little whore!" he yelled and gave her one last kick in the stomach making her cough up some blood. He stormed off into his room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome lay there frightened. She was terrified that her father would hurt Inuyasha. She prayed to Kami-sama that her father did nothing to him and only to her. She couldn't bare it if Inuyasha was hurt by her father just because of her.

Kagome grunted in pain and she sat up and crawled over to the steps. She weekly grabbed onto the railing and helped herself up to her feet and held onto the railing as she slowly and painfully walked up them. She fell in the hallway and crawled the rest of the way to her room and into her bed. She lay there thinking of how much it sucked for her to have a father like this, she remembered when her father wasn't like this, when she was younger her and her father would always play while waiting for her mother to get back from home.

_'Mom... I wish, I wish you were still alive. But those stupid boys had to go out and kill you because of me. I need you so much. I will try to stay strong, I have to, for Souta and my beloved Inuyasha.' _she thought. After a while of laying there she pushed herself up off her bed and walked over to her vanity and looked into her mirror. She brought her hand up to her bruised cheek and ran her fingers over the bruise. She then let her hand fall, if Inuyasha and the others saw this, there sure were to be questions. She groaned, she would have to think of an excuse later. She let her hands go to her vanity and ran her hands over all the things on it, she grabbed her brush and brought it to her hair and brushed her hair out. She sighed, she enjoyed the feeling of having her hair brushed, it was so soothing and relaxing, if only her life was like that. She sighed and put the brush back down and then decided that she would take a shower.

She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the light and walked over to the shower, and turned it on. She got undressed, careful of the wounds of her knees and the bruise on her stomach and cheek. She began removing the bandages from her wounded knees, the wounds she got in gym, by Kikyo and Kagura. She removed her necklace making her neko ears and blue eyes appear. Before she got in she walked over to the full length mirror over the sink. She saw her stomach; there was a huge bruise beginning to form there. She ran her fingers over it. She looked into her eyes and saw how her eyes changed over time. When she was younger, they were full of sadness but not for so long. But, now that she looked at her eyes she saw sadness, sorrow, and they seemed so lifeless. But her eyes weren't full of emptiness as they once were, she had someone to fill up that emptiness, she had friends that cared about her and she had the most loving boyfriend ever. She held them all close to her heart, including her younger brother, that she knew if anything happened to, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She sighed and walked over to the shower and stepped in.

She stood there letting the hot water hit her back. She let the water relax her stiff muscles and sighed in content. After awhile she got her shampoo out and got some in her hand and then began washing her hair, she scrubbed her scalp until every hair on her head was covered in shampoo. She put her head back under the water and closed her eyes, letting the water run down her face, to her neck, to her shoulders, to her bruised stomach, down to her wounded knees, to her sore feet, and then down into the drain. She then got her soap and sponge out and began washing her body. She thought that the soap would heal her bruises at least a little bit and completely heal her wounds on her knees. So she scrubbed hard on her knees and bruises on her stomach and cheek. She scrubbed so hard until it was red. Not only did it barely do anything, but the soap stung her wounds on her knees and the pressure from scrubbing so hard made her bruises throb in pain. She sighed and got back under the water, the water flowed down her body and mixed with the soap and taking it down into the drain. She got the conditioner and ran her hands through her hair with it. She loved the smell of it, strawberry cream. It was so sweet to her nose. She just stood there for a while running the conditioner through her hair until it was silky and knot free. She then rinsed it out and turned the shower off. She rung her hair out listening to the water droplets hit the shower floor. She pushed aside the shower curtain and walked into the steamy bathroom.

Kagome grabbed her towel and began drying herself off. She walked over to her mirror and wiped the steam off that had formed from the shower. She dried her hair a little more with her towel and then got her brush from by the sink and began brushing her hair out until it was silky and smooth. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room with the towel wrapped around her and walked over to her dresser. She took out a pair of purple plaid p.j shorts and a purple tank top. She slipped them on and then got into her bed. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry, she was more of exhausted. You can't really blame her. The night before she got barely any sleep and she had a hectic day. Kagome yawned and turned on her side and closed her eyes and letting sleep take over her tired form.

**Next Morning:**

Souta yawned and walked down the steps and into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal ready. It was around eleven in the morning, and Souta ate his cereal in silence. When he was finished there was a knock at the door, he got up and put his bowl in the sink and then went over to answer the door. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey kid, where's your sister?" he asked.

"Still in her room asleep, why?" Souta asked.

"Well I was calling her earlier but she didn't answer." Inuyasha replied

"Oh well I can go get her for you." He said

"Ok, thanks kid." Inuyasha said

Souta ran upstairs and cracked open Kagome's door. She was still sound asleep, she couldn't sleep all day. He tip-toed over to her and gently shook her.

"Kagome… Kagome… wake up." He whispered

Kagome groaned, "Noo, couple more minutes…"

"Kagome there's somebody at the door for you." Souta said, a little annoyed

Kagome groaned again ready to give whoever was at her door a piece of her mind. She got up and walked her way to the door still half asleep then all of the sudden…

**BAM!**

Kagome groaned in pain and rubbed her head, she had run into the door. She mumbled curses under her breath and swung open the door and walked out. When she was able to see who was at the door her eyes widened and she ran and hugged Inuyasha. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey is everyone ok? I heard a bang upstairs?" he asked

"Ohh… hehe that... well I was sorda still half asleep and ran into... my door." She whispered the last part.

He laughed which caused her to cross her arms over her chest and poke out her bottom lip, upset. When he finally stopped laughing and caught his breath he pecked her on the cheek and whispered into her ear "You're so adorable." Which caused her to blush; he nipped at her neko ear. Kagome then realized that she totally forgot to put her necklace on; thank goodness it was Inuyasha at the door. Inuyasha pulled away and then realized a bruise on her cheek.

"Kagome what happened to your cheek?" Inuyasha asked placing a hand on the bruise.

"O-oh... that well umm... me and Souta were playing ball, and well he's really good at it and knowing me I'm such a klutz he threw it to me and it hit my cheek." Kagome said proud for herself for making such a good excuse but upset she had to lie.

"Oh well be more careful next time." He said and pecked her cheek.

"Umm... so why are you here, I mean I'm happy you're here, but..." Kagome trailed off.

He chuckled, "I know Kagome, I just came by wondering if you and your brother would like to come with us."

"Who's us?" she asked

"Me, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Kohaku." he said.

"What will we do?"

"Well we thought about going to that new candy store. " Inuyasha replied

Kagome's eyes widened at the word 'candy' "Sure Souta and me would love to go, just wait here and me and him will get ready."

Kagome ran upstairs to tell Souta to get ready while Inuyasha waited in the den.

Souta was done in ten minutes while Kagome was still getting ready.

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" Souta asked

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not a girl."

Finally Kagome came down with straightened hair and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, to cover up her wounds on her knees, and a white t-shirt that said 'OMG STUF in black letters and outlined in light blue. She also had light blue striped wrist warmers on. She had cover up, covering her bruise, so she wouldn't get any looks. And of course she had her necklace on to cover up who she really was.

"Finally! You took forever." Souta groaned getting up and slipping his shoes on.

"Well sorry for trying to look nice." Kagome said while slipping on her flats.

They walked out to see Sesshomaru's car parked in the driveway. When they got there they could see everybody was there and the car radio was on.

Kagome opened the back door while Inuyasha got in the passenger's side.

"Ughh... finally I was about to go in there with Rin and pull you out even if you were in your underwear." Sango said

"I love you too Sango." Kagome said, she was about to climb in when she noticed the lack of seats. There was the driver's seat and passenger's seat in the front, two seats in the middle, and three in the back, all together seven but there were eight of them.

Inuyasha noticed this and turned around, "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked

"Have you not noticed that we don't have enough seats?" she asked

"Oh I forgot about that." He said

"See! See! I told you there was something wrong!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well we could always have somebody sit on someone's lap." Sango suggested

"Oh my dear Sango, you should've just told me you wanted to sit on my lap." Miroku said

Sango growled and bonked him over the head.

"Pervert." She grumbled.

"Well who sits on who?" Kagome asked.

"It should be the smallest person." Rin said

Everybody looked at Souta and Kohaku sitting in the middle two seats.

"Un uh. We are not going to sit on someone's lap." Kohaku said

"Yeah count us out, we aren't kids you know." Souta said crossing his arms.

"Come on please?" Both Sango and Kagome begged their brothers.

"No!" Both Kohaku and Souta exclaimed.

Sango and Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine who's the next smallest?" Sango asked

"Oh me! Me! I could sit on someone's lap." Rin said practically jumping in her seat.

"No." Sesshomaru firmly said

"Aww.. Sesshy you never let me have any fun." Rin complained with crossed arms and a pout on her face.

"Aww Rin he just cares for you." Kagome said

"So, the next is Kagome. That is, if Inuyasha lets her do it." Sango said

"Keh. Yeah she can, just Sesshomaru needs to drive carefully and no Miroku she will not sit on your lap." Inuyasha said.

Miroku's smile fell as soon as he finished.

"Kagome come here you can sit on my lap." Sango offered.

"Oh Sango dear, you aren't changing teams on me now are you?" Miroku asked acting shocked

"Miroku you idiot!" Sango punched him on the head. "No, it's what friends do, plus we need some girl time, so for the time being Miroku, either act like you're not here or act like you're a girl." Miroku sighed.

Kagome situated herself on Sango's lap and Sesshomaru began backing out of the driveway and headed to the candy store.

"I swear Miroku if you dare touch my butt I will break your arm off." Kagome hissed

"Hehe.. why Kagome I would never." Miroku chuckled scratching the back of his head

"Yeah right, you pervert." Kagome said

"Dang Kagome you're tiny. Are you eating?" Sango asked jokingly.

"Of course I am." Kagome said.

"You better be or else I will kick you're a- ahem.. butt." Sango said catching herself.

"Hey Sesshy turn on some music!" Rin said

Sesshomaru turned on the radio and they heard the announcer on the radio name the next song, "Here they are, the hot American teen boy band, Jonas Brothers in 'Burning up'."

The girls in the back of the car squealed and Miroku cringed.

"Oh my goodness you guys this boy band is so hot!" Sango said

"I know! I'm in love with Joe!" Kagome said

"Oh yes he is hot. I think they all are." Rin said

"I know me too." Kagome said

"Guys shhh.. it's on!" Sango said.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes _

The girls all sang to it, practically screaming when Nick's voice came on. They thought he sounded so cute.

_I'm sinkin' into the lava_  
_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

C'mon girl

I fell (I fell)

Kagome fell into Rin's lap and Rin giggled._  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... back  
High heels (high heels) _

Kagome pointed to her feet._  
Red dress (red dress! ) _

And then Kagome ran her hands down the sides of her body. _  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!_

I'm sinkin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

_Walk in the room _

The girls did hand movements with the walking fingers.

_  
All I can see is you_

Then pointed to each other, and each girl had a smile on their face._  
Oh, starin' me down_

Kagome did the 'I'm watching you' thing with her two fingers pointing at her eyes and then pointing at the two girls.

_  
I know you feel it too_

The girls began clapping to the song while singing and dancing.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_  
_We're burnin' up in the place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
Gonna feel it right  
Get up and dance don't try and fight it  
Big Rob's for real  
And that's no lie_

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

By this time the girls were all attempting to rap. They had their hands up like microphones to their mouths while doing this.

_Stop, drop, and roll  
And touch the floor_

The girls all touched the car floor or attempted to._  
Keeps on burnin up_

_More and more  
I got JB with me  
Layin' it down  
Now come on boys  
Lets bring the chorus around!_

I'm sinkin' into the lava Big Rob: Yeah  
And I'm tryin to keep from going under Big Rob: Yeah  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotterBig Rob: Yeah come on Nick  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up (burning up) for you baby  
Burnin' up (burning up) for you baby

The girls all screeched a the top of their lungs, which cause everyone in the car to cringe.

"I think I have gone deaf." Miroku said, with a pinky in his ear.

"Oww my ears.." Inuyasha groaned

"Oh my goodness guys! I LOVEE THEM!" Rin screamed

"I know they are so hot, I think I'm going to faint." Kagome pretended to faint sideways onto Rin and they both laughed.

"Oh, Kagome if you love them so much, why don't you just marry one of them?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Aww... is somebody jealous?" Kagome asked

"Keh. I'm not jealous" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Kagome said and blew a kiss to him in the rear view mirror. Inuyasha smirked and looked out the window.

"Sango you're not leaving me are you?" Miroku asked and his hand traveled down.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled and punched him upside the head.

"That was me you just groped you pervert!" Kagome hissed

"Hmm... I don't know Miroku, if you keep doing this, maybe." Sango said

"Oh my dear Sango, do not leave me, I will stop." Miroku said

"Heh… right…" she said.

"Hey, Miroku if you put another hand on Kagome I will make sure you won't be able to have any kids!" Inuyasha barked

"There's no need to be rash Inuyasha." Miroku said

"Don't tell me that, she's my girlfriend and you just groped her!" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku sighed but didn't say anything.

Rin hummed to the song on the radio, "Take a Bow" by: Rihanna.

Kagome and Sango were looking out the window, pretty bored.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Hmm.." he hummed to show he was listening.

"Are we just going to the Candy Store?"

"Umm… well we could go somewhere else." He suggested.

"Like?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Where do you want to go to?"

"Well is Sesshomaru okay with taking us somewhere else?" Kagome asked, since this was his car. Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha to show he was okay with it.

"Yeah he's fine with it, so where would it be?" he asked

Kagome looked at Sango and Rin and winked at them.

"Can we go to the Pet shop?!" Kagome asked and laughed at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's faces.

"Calm down guys I was just kidding, I really want to go to the mall. Pleaseeee… "Kagome pleaded

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru and he nodded, Kagome saw this and squealed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome said

Kohaku and Souta groaned.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked out the window with a 'keh'.

"So Kagome what do you want to do at the mall?" Rin asked

"You didn't just ask that did you, were going to go shopping for some outfits… to satisfy our men…" Kagome whispered the last part and they all giggled.

"I am NOT going to the mall." Kohaku said

"Yeah, me either. It's boring." Souta complained

"You know guys…" Kagome began

"They do have an arcade there." Sango finished, both Souta and Kohaku snapped their heads towards them.

"An arcade?" Souta asked to make sure he heard right

"Yep." Kagome nodded

"Well then count us in." Kohaku said giving Souta a high-five.

The girls were in the back talking about what they wanted to get at the mall and the new stores that opened there when Kagome gasped which caused Sesshomaru to slam on his breaks, luckily Rin and Sango grabbed onto Kagome so she wouldn't go flying. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned and glared at Kagome.

"Oops sorry, it's just that the car next to us had the cutest puppy in it." Kagome apologized. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes and turned around and Sesshomaru continued driving, since cars began honking their horns.

"Kagome you freaked out just because of a dog?" Inuyasha said

"Well yeah its cute." She said

"She's right he is cute!" Sango squealed

"Aww… what an adorable puppy" Rin said.

They had now come to a stop light and the car was still next to them. And Kagome had an idea she jumped off of Sango's lap, which startled Sango.

"Souta roll your window down." Kagome said to him

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it."

Souta rolled his window down and Kagome stuck her head out and saw the puppy looking up at her with its head cocked to one side, confused.

"Hey puppy, you're so cute." Kagome cooed and then saw the driver; it was a man whom looked a little older than her but was fairly attractive.

"I like your dog." Kagome said to him

"Thanks babe." The man said, winking at her which caused Inuyasha to growl.

"I said I liked the dog not you..." Kagome said to him, and Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome, the light is green; I suggest you sit back down." Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Bye bye puppy." Kagome said and blew him a kiss. The dog wagged its tail and barked after them. Kagome situated herself back on Sango's lap and Souta rolled his window up rolling his eyes.

"Kagome, you talked to dog like it could understand you." Sango said shaking her head

"So... Maybe it could understand me." She said

"Kagome, it's a dog, you don't need to treat it like a human." Rin said

"Hey! Dogs have a life too. Poor doggies." She said

"Kagome… the dogs are fine, alright?" Sango said, talking to her like she was five, and gave Kagome a pat on the head.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Hey Sesshy? Are we there yet??" Rin asked impatiently.

"We are now." He said.

"WHOOO CANDY HERE I COME!!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Kagome don't go all crazy on us like that one time, when we had a sleepover at my house and you were bouncing off the walls. And the next day you were sick." Sango said.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, what are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!" Kagome said.

Everyone got out of the car and Kagome automatically went to run to the store but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now Kagome, you don't want me having to hold your hand the whole time, now do you?" Inuyasha said, Kagome stuck out her bottom lip, "Okay fine..." she muttered

They all walked together over to the candy store and Kagome was trying to go faster but Inuyasha would hold her back, they finally, which wasn't even a minute long, but to Kagome it seemed forever, entered the store.

"Okay Kagome, now don't knock anything over and don't go running off." Inuyasha said, talking to her like she was a little kid.

Kagome wasn't paying attention she was too busy staring at the candy in awe.

And then… she squealed in delight, which caused Inuyasha to put his ears back to his head. Kagome skipped off and got a little basket to put the candy in. Inuyasha kept up with her easily. Kagome was totally oblivious to all the stares she was receiving.

Souta and Kohaku were over in the front getting every sour thing they could get their hands on, Sango and Miroku were off getting salt water taffy, while Sesshomaru was helping Rin get a lollipop that she couldn't reach.

Kagome then saw the jawbreakers and that there was one left, she ran over there and pushed a little boy over that wanted it too, and grabbed it with a smile. The little boy on the floor began crying and what seemed like the mom came running over asking what happened. The little boy told his mother that Kagome, which he referred to as the big meanie face, pushed him over.

The mother glared at Kagome, "How dare you push my son over." The woman hissed.

Kagome shrugged, "Well you snooze you lose, loser."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said sternly, who was now next to her.

"Whaatt??" she whined

"That little boy was going to get that jawbreaker first, I think he deserves it." He said

"b-but, its mine..." she whined holding it close to her chest. Inuyasha gave her a stern look and then Kagome sighed and handed it to the little boy, "Here... sorry I pushed you over, it's just I get a little crazy when it comes to candy." She said, the boy snatched it from her hands and stuck his tongue out at Kagome and ran off with his mother following him.

Kagome's face darkened with anger, "Why that little." Kagome went to follow the boy but Inuyasha held her back, "Lemme go, lemme go!" she said.

"Kagome, he's just a little boy. You don't need to get so worked up over it." He said softly in her ear, which caused her to calm down.

"You're right..." she sighed

"We can always go up to the register and ask if they have anymore." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome hopped up and down, "well lets go." She said and grabbed his hand going over to the front to the register. Kagome impatiently rang the bell over and over again, when a hand stopped her, she looked up to see an older woman who looked in her mid forties glaring at her.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked

"Yeah I would like to know if you have any more jawbreakers left?" Kagome asked

The woman thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, we do, why?"

"Becauseee… you ran out over there." Kagome said

"I'll be right back." The woman said and went in the back

Kagome hopped up and down, "Did you hear that Inuyasha, they have more." She said excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled and pecked her cheek. The woman came back with a clear plastic bag, labeled on it jawbreakers. Kagome could see them and was practically drooling.

"Here we are." The woman said and opened the bag for Kagome to get one.

"Umm... which one is the biggest?" Kagome asked trying to see if any were bigger than the others.

"They're all the same size dear." The woman said.

Kagome grabbed two and put it in a baggy and thanked the woman. She placed them in her basket and then hopped over to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys how's the candy hunt going?" Kagome asked

"Good we got loads of salt water taffy" Sango said showing her the bag of taffy they had.

"And they even have a taffy maker over there." Miroku said

"OH OH!! They do?!" Kagome asked

"Yep they do, you should go over there and watch them it's pretty cool." Sango said

"Okay we will, come on Inuyasha." Kagome said and took his hand and skipped over to the taffy maker and watched behind the counter as it made taffy.

"That's so… cool." Kagome said with her face pressed up to the glass. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome, don't you want to get some taffy?" he asked, Kagome nodded and Inuyasha led her to all the taffy. Kagome got every kind of taffy they had and put it in her basket.

"Inuyashaaa??" Kagome slurred out

"hmm?.." he hummed to show he was listening

"Why aren't you getting any candy?" she asked

"Because I just eat some of yours" he said plainly

"What?! No! This is my candy!" Kagome said hugging the basket to her chest.

"Aww... come on Kagome, cant you share with your boyfriend?" he asked

Kagome thought for a moment and then sighed, "Yeah… but don't eat it all!"

"I won't." Inuyasha said

"Good." She said and then she hopped over to some gummy worms and got a bag full of those, plus sour ones, gummy bears, and sweet fish.

"Oh I can't forget about the chocolate" Kagome said to herself and she went over to the chocolate and got tons of chocolate, Inuyasha didn't understand.

"Kagome why do you need so much chocolate?" he asked

"Because...when a girl gets on her certain time of month she craves chocolate." Kagome said plainly.

"Whoa... too much information." Inuyasha muttered

"Well you asked." Kagome said with a shrug.

Kagome had all the candy she could get and she was finally, the others were already done checking out by the time Inuyasha and Kagome got in the line to pay for the candy. When the lady at the front rang up the price Kagome went into her back pocket to get the money but was stopped by a hand, she looked up to see Inuyasha giving her a sweet smile and then he took out enough cash to pay for the candy. Inuyasha grabbed the bags and they both walked off to go leave with the others.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said and pecked him on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiled and they all got back in the car with their candy, Kagome got herself situated on Sango's lap and took out her bag of candy and began snacking on some of the sour gummy worms.

In no time they had made it to the mall and they all got to the car and walked in as soon as they got in they heard someone's voice and that someone they didn't want to see today.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kagome asked, pissed

"The mall is her second home should've known." Sango said

The group looked up on the stage that was set up, and there stood Kikyo at the mic.

"Okay guys so it's like my turn to sing now and this song is about me, you guys better enjoy it too, I worked hard on it." Kikyo said and then turned around and strutted to the middle, with Kanna and Kagura in the back.

"Okay girls lets go." Kikyo said to Kanna and Kagura, the music started and Kikyo began moving her left shoulder to the beat.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything ya say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it  
_

Kagura and Kanna did the backup singing and Kikyo was swinging her hips side to side.

_  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand__From __  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
But when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you_

But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
but when we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you  
You're lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm suprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
I'll show you how it's done  
If you wanna be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some  
Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot  
But I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who you think you are

You see some are born with beauty  
Brains and talent and they got it all  
while others simple try all their lives  
still they never got the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously, I'm a nautral  
I'm the real deal, yeah

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

But I'm too cool, too cool  
I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

The crowd cheered and Kikyo bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." She said and walked off the stage with Kanna and Kagura following her.

" 'Too Cool?' as if." Kagome scoffed. She looked at Sango and saw her smirking and was confused.

"What are you smirking about?" Kagome asked

"Oh nothing, just that I know this certain girl who can sing so much better than Kikyo." Sango said

"Wh- ohh nooo. No!" Kagome said getting that it was her she was talking about.

"Aww… come on Kags your so talented!" Sango begged

"Yeah Kagome you're a really good singer." Rin jumped in

"No!" Kagome said

"Come on please..." Rin begged

"Yeah sis you're really good." Souta commented

"NO!" she said again

"Why not?" Sango asked

"Be-because... I can't sing in front of all those people." Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"Kagome, just pretend it's just us, like usual." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around her.

"Fine, but Sango your singing with me." She said

"Fine…" Sango said and her and Kagome walked up the man in charge and told them they wanted to sing and they looked through the songs they had and picked one they both knew and then walked up on the stage, ready.

Kagome gripped her mic starring at all the people, her heart pounded in her chest, it pounded so hard she thought it would burst, then she heard someone calling her name and looked to see Inuyasha standing on the side beside the stage giving her a thumbs up and encouraging her. Kagome smiled and felt a little bit better and then the music started. Kagome took a deep breath, looked over at Sango and then began.

(_**bold and italics**_both _italics _Kagome **bold **Sango)

_I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
_I don't wanna wait for you  
**I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait for you**

Kagome and Sango took their mics off the stand and walked back and Kagome began again.

**(I need you)**_  
Can't you see that I need you? _**(I need you)**

Cause I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?  
Cause I need you

Kagome gripped at her hair and closed her eyes, into the music. And she leaned forward and sang again.  
_  
Baby it's you I want,  
So stop wasting my time  
And baby it's you I need,  
So please make up your mind  
It's time to choose_

Kagome leaned back up and had her hand on the side of her head and now had her eyes opened.

**I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play**_  
Play this game with you _**(this game with you, this game with you)**

I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
Say goodbye to you

Both girls pointed out to the crowd on that last line. And then Kagome began again.

**(I need you)**_**  
**__Oh oh oh, I need you  
Can't you see that I need you? _**(I need you)**  
_  
Baby it's you I want,  
So stop wasting my time  
And baby it's you I need,  
So please make up your mind  
It's time to choose_

Cause I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?

Kagome and Sango began walking back up to their mic stands but not all the way. Kagome leaned on one leg back and forth to the beat while Sango patted her knee.

**(every time you stay)**_  
The world starts making sense to me  
And when you go away _**(when you go away)**_  
I wanna scream till you see...  
_

Everytime you stay

Kagome leaned her head back with her hair falling behind her head with her arm across her stomach.

_  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait for you _**(yeah)**

Sango began to more her hips side to side to the beat.

_  
_**I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait  
I don't wanna wait for you**_ (wait for you, wait for you)_

Both girls walked up to their microphone stands and placed their mics back and began singing the last part of the song.

**(stop wasting my time)**_  
Oh baby it's you I need,  
So please make up your mind _**(please make up your mind)**_  
It's time to choose _

_**I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
Say goodbye to you...**_

Both girls ended together with their eyes closed and then they opened them when a huge applause was heard from the audience. A huge grin appeared on Sango's face and she looked over at Kagome and saw that she too was smiling.

They walked off the stage and began walking over to the others.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Sango said

"Yeah, yeah... but it was fun." Kagome smiled

"You guys did great!" Rin said and ran to them and hugged them both.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said hugging her back.

"Yeah thanks." Sango said.

The boys walked over to them, Miroku had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sango asked, not liking it one bit.

"Well… because my Sango can SING!" he said and then hugged her, Sango was blushing furiously but returned the hug.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her too and kissed her head.

"You did great." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks." She replied

"You did great sis!" Souta said, and Kagome ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, Kagome that was awesome, you and Sango both!" Kohaku said.

"That was very well done, Kagome." Sesshomaru commented

Then the guy in charge, the host, whose name was Kenji, walked up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Okay, well all of those were very good acts. But only one of them gets the gift card." He said

"Wait what?" Kagome asked them confused

"Yeah, you didn't know? It was like a competition to win." Rin said

"So that means we could beat Kikyo's butt!" Sango grinned

"We have gathered the votes from the judges, and the winner is…" Kenji had an envelope and then opened it and pulled out a piece of paper with the winner(s) on name on it and he read it, "Kagome and Sango with, _'I don't wanna wait' _by: The Veronicas." There were cheers, hoots, and hollers heard all over the crowd.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango said

"You won!" Rin yelled clapping.

"Great job guys." Miroku said

Kagome on the other hand didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe they won, then she felt someone giving her push from behind and another person tugging her hand, she blinked and saw Sango tugging at her hand to head to the stage, and Inuyasha was trying to push her.

"Go on Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome blinked a couple more times and then shook her head and began walking with Sango up onto the stage.

"Here you go ladies." Kenji handed both Sango and Kagome a gift card that they could use at any store in the mall. "Give it up for Kagome and Sango!" he yelled and the whole crowd applauded.

The girls walked off the stage with smiles but then they were stopped by someone. And that someone just so happened to be a girl who couldn't stand to lose, her name, Kikyo.

"That should've been mine, Higurashi!" Kikyo snapped

"Yeah well, unlike you, I'm not tone death." Kagome replied

"You were just lucky now, that's all, but don't rely on luck all the time." Kikyo strutted off with Kagura and Kanna following her.

Kagome and Sango walked over to the others both happy that they had won.

"Awesome! Now we can go shopping!!" Rin said and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yep, and get some awesome outfits." Sango said

"Oh, well yeah that's cool and all guys, but can we please… got the arcade now?" Souta begged

"Yeah, please..?" Kohaku begged

"Sure guys." Kagome said "Inuyasha can you guys show them where it is, me and the girls are going to go shop." Inuyasha nodded and he and the others left to the arcade, except for the girls.

Kagome waited til' Inuyasha was out of hearing range and turned to the girls, "You guys, Inuaysha's birthday is coming up and I still haven't gotten him anything."

"Wow. Really?" Sango said

"Yes, why would I lie about that?!" Kagome said, "I just didn't have time to go run by a store and get him something, now that we're at the mall and we clearly have money, can you guys help me pick out a birthday present for him?" she asked

"Sure Kagome." Rin said.

So all the girls headed to all the stores together, searching for something for Inuyasha. Kagome just hoped that she would be able to get him the perfect gift, even though there was no such thing as perfect, just close enough that is.

Wow, okay guys forgive me for being so late. I just really kept going back and forth with this chapter, I didn't know what to put, but don't worry, right now, it's all planned out. So I have everything all planned out for the story and I'm not quite sure how it's going to end yet, but yeah anyways…. Next chapter you will get to see the girls search for Inuaysha's birthday present, and also a little shopping while doing that too.

Please forgive me guys, and yeah by the way I'm a HUGE Jonas Brothers fan, I originally was not going to put a song of theirs in it, but I couldn't help myself, if you don't like them, hah sucks for you, this is my story, and right now I don't care what you know about the them and all, so yeah just keep it to yourselves, you might see more Disney songs in my later chapters too, so suck it up. And yes I am also a Miley fan, I am a 100 Miley supporter. Oh yeah by the way Kagome doesn't have human ears and neko ears any more,just nekos ears when shes half-neko, and humans ears when she wears her necklace.

Burning up © Jonas Brothers

I don't wanna wait © The Veronicas

Too Cool © Camp Rock (yeah I knows it not really their song but whatever)

Anyways review!


	17. Heart Broken

Dude I am back with this story. I bet you guys are happy. I got so many reviews telling me to update or else. Well I will tell you why I haven't, over Winter Break I found out I had mono, again, It was a relapse. It makes you really tired and you loose your apetite, so like I lost 10 lbs. Which for me isn't that good. And well another reason I haven't updated is because of school, high school is hard. And plus I just get caught up in life, and I draw so yeah.

Before I post this I want to say, I do not want flamers ok? Please don't flame me for this. Some people might want some tissues or something, it will get emotional but nobody dies, don't worry.

Well enjoy.

_Last Time_

"_Yes, why would I lie about that?!" Kagome said, "I just didn't have time to go run by a store and get him something, now that we're at the mall and we clearly have money, can you guys help me pick out a birthday present for him?" she asked_

"_Sure Kagome." Rin said._

_So all the girls headed to all the stores together, searching for something for Inuyasha. Kagome just hoped that she would be able to get him the perfect gift, even though there was no such thing as perfect, just close enough that is._

Now:

Kagome was having a hard time trying to find the right gift for Inuyasha.

"Umm... you guys what did you get him?" Kagome asked

"Oh well me and Sesshy got him an electric guitar." Rin said

"Me and Miroku got him some CD's and a gift card." Sango said

"Yeah, and I heard his parents were getting him a motorcycle, since he is allowed to drive one now." Rin replied

"Ughh… you guys got him all good gifts." Kagome groaned

"Aww… come on Kags, you're his girlfriend, whatever you get him he will surely love." Sango said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Kagome said

"Oh homemade gifts are good, you can sing and write songs, and you can obviously draw, so do something like that." Rin suggested.

"Yeah or like a picture frame, with a picture of you and him." Sango also suggested

"Oh yeah I hadn't thought of that, thanks guys." Kagome said

"Hey that's what we're here for." Sango said.

"Oh hey do you think we could stop by a few stores and get some clothes?" Rin asked

"Well duh of course." Kagome replied. Sango and Rin giggled and they headed inside a store.

"Kagome I found the perfect thing you can get for Inuyasha." Sango said

"What here? Really?" Kagome asked and turned and saw Sango holding up a bustier set, that was black with dark purple bows on it.

"Yeah yourself." Sango said giggling.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled with a dark blush.

"I was just kidding..." Sango said putting it back. Rin giggled.

"Oh I like these." Kagome said holding up a pair of light blue skinny jeans.

"Oh those are hot, those would look so good on you." Rin said

"Sango, you should so get this, Miroku would love this on you." Kagome said holding up a black and white plaid double belt skirt. Sango blushed.

"Wh-what?!" she yelled

"Aww… come on you will look great in it." Kagome said

"Yeah I agree." Rin replied

Sango huffed and took the skirt.

"Aww… this is so cute!" Rin squeaked, she was holding a white with black stripes t-shirt, with Hello Kitty on it.

"Rin you should get that, it would look adorable on you." Kagome said, Rin held onto it and continued searching.

Kagome picked up a white t-shirt with Super Mario riding Yoshi on it. She loved Yoshi, and well her brother loved video games, and her favorite ones were the Super Mario series.

Sango got an Invader Zim t-shirt with Gir on it. Rin also got a dark denim torn mini skirt. They all picked up a few knee-highs, flats, leggings, arm-warmers, and leg warmers. They checked out and then headed back inside the mall to continue their search for Inuyasha's present.

After a while of walking around the mall Kagome finally found the perfect gift. She told the girls to wait by the bench for her while she ran in and got it, after five minutes she came out holding a bag. She told she wouldn't tell them what it was until later.

They all walked back to the arcade to tell the boys they were ready to head back. When they entered the arcade they all sweat dropped, not only were Souta and Kohaku playing games, but Miroku was playing the motorcycle race with Kohaku and Souta and making 'vroom' noises, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were playing a shooting game.

"I'm going to beat you down Sesshomaru! Say goodb- No!" Inuyasha was killed and he groaned.

"Hmph. What were you saying?" Sesshomaru asked with a cocky attitude.

Kagome giggled and walked up with Rin to her boyfriend, while Sango went over to Miroku and the boys.

"Did Sesshomaru beat you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No, he cheated." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Hey My Fluffy does not cheat!" Rin argued and gave Sesshomaru a big hug.

Kagome giggled and then gave Inuyasha a hug and a peck on the lips.

"So what did you buy?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Oh that you will find out later." Kagome smiled.

"Okay guys, I finally got them off the game lets go." Sango said while holding onto Miroku's ear, apparently she pulled him off the motorcycle by the ear with him going 'ow' all the way there.

"Okay lets go." Kagome said and held Inuyasha's hand while they all walked together back to their car.

"Man that was so much fun!" Souta said.

"Yeah, did we beat Miroku or what?" Kohaku asked and Miroku pouted.

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can I sit in the back this time, since Sesshomaru knows how to get back." Inuyasha asked

Miroku sighed but nodded.

Kohaku and Souta ran to the car and Sesshomaru unlocked it with his keys, they jumped in followed by the others, but this time with Miroku in the front, Inuyasha in the back, and instead of Kagome in Sango's lap, Kagome sat in Inuyasha's.

Kagome got her candy out and began eating a piece of taffy, and Inuyasha grabbed a gummy worm.

"Aww you guys are just so cute." Rin cooed. They both blushed.

"U-umm... Sesshomaru can you turn on the radio please?" Kagome said trying to change the subject. Sesshomaru nodded and turned it on.

They heard the announcer say the next song, called 'Womanizer' by: Britney Spears.

Sango laughed, "Oh my gosh, this is Miroku's song."

"Yep your right Sango, it sure is." Kagome said and they all laughed at Miroku's face.

"Hey Miroku this is for you!" Rin yelled.

They all began to sang…

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

The girls all pointed to Miroku.__

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Kagome did her best to dance, since she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap, she didn't want to accidentally rub up against his…umm…manhood.

Rin had her arms in the air and was dancing and almost shouting the lyrics. While Sango could barely breathe since she kept laughing.__

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are_

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) Your nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are 

_Boy, don't try to front  
I, I know just-just what you are, are, are  
Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby_

Miroku pouted.

"Aww Miroku you know it's true." Sango said.

"But my heart only belongs to you my dear Sango." Miroku replied. Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome giggled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder with her head in the crock of his neck. The next song that played was 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift. She whispered the lyrics and in the middle of the song fell asleep.

After a couple minutes Kagome was woken up by Inuyasha gently calling her name.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" She asked half asleep.

"Hey are you hungry, we are going through the drive through of Wac. Donalds." He replied, Kagome nodded and told Sesshomaru what she wanted.

All Kagome wanted was a large fry and a drink, she sat on Inuyasha's lap eating her fries while he ate his burger, trying his best not to make a mess. Kohaku and Souta got little toys in theirs since they asked for them, and were playing with them.

Sango got a milkshake while Rin got a cup of vanilla ice cream.

Inuyasha got a little mustard on his cheek, and Kagome giggled and got a napkin out and cleaned it off.

"AWWWW!!! Picture moment!" Rin squealed and snapped a picture of them. They both had a surprised look on their face.

"Rin what was that for?" Kagome asked.

"Aww… well its great memories." She replied with a smile and showed Sango the picture of them. Sango cooed at the photo.

Soon everyone was done with their food and threw it away in a trashcan at a gas station and then headed home. Kagome laid back down on Inuyasha's shoulder still tired from the day.

Kagome and Souta said bye and thanked everyone and then walked in the house. Kagome closed the door behind them and then was jerked by the arm.

"What did I say about hanging around that mutt?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm sorry dad, but it wasn't just us it was with others too, Souta was even there." Kagome replied and winced when he tightened his grip.

"I was dad, and the others were there too." Souta said trying to help his sister out.

"Hmm..." Hikaru looked at him daughter, "They better not know anything." He threatened.

"They don't I promise." Kagome said.

"Good." Hikaru shoved her to the ground and walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

Kagome sighed and got up on her hands and knees and thought, _'What am I going to do, am I going to live like this until I'm out of the house? I don't know if I can handle this.' _

Souta helped his sister up and after she told him she was alright both him and her went into their rooms.

Kagome got out her diary and sat on her bed, she sighed thinking over the events of the day. She grabbed her pen and began writing her thoughts.

**Monday Morning.**

Kagome blinked awake and looked at the clock and then her eyes widened.

"Holy crap! I'm going to be late for school!" Kagome got up and grabbed her phone, and dialed Inuyasha's number,while she was trying to get into her jeans.

Inuyasha picked up, "Good morning beautiful, did you finally decide to get up?"

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" she yelled in the phone, while trying to take her shirt off.

"Well Souta said he did, and you didn't get up, he thought you didn't feel well, so we just headed to school." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, I need to get to school like now!" She yelled, she slipped her shirt on.

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay I'm coming back." He held the phone away from him and told the others he was going to Kagome's.

"Wa-wait Inuyasha I didn't mea- …." She was cut off when he hung up. Kagome groaned and continued getting dressed, she wondered why she was suddenly so wet down there, she looked at her bed and groaned.

"Great… just my day, it had to be today? Kami do you hate me or something? " Kagome took her jeans back off, grabbed a new pair of underwear and a tampon and headed to the bathroom, she came back in, got a new pair of jeans, took the sheets off her bed and put them in the wash. She grabbed her brush and went over to her window when she heard tapping.

Inuyasha came in and looked at her. "You don't have time to straighten your hair Kagome, unless you want to be late."

"I'm not going to straighten it." Kagome brushed her hair and got a hair tie and put her hair into a messy pony tail. She grabbed her shoes from the closet, since she didn't want to go down for her other ones, put them on and got her bag. She put her necklace on and turned to Inuyasha.

"Okay I'm ready." She said.

"Get on my back." He replied and bent down, she climbed on his back, holding both their bags and they headed off to school.

**Monday near the end of the school day..**

Kagome yawned. _'Today was a pretty boring day, then again when is it not?' _she thought staring out of the window in her classroom with her chin in her hand. The teacher was going over a chapter, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher asked

"Huh?" Kagome was snapped out of her day dream and looked over at her teacher.

"Would you please answer number three for us?" The teacher asked, some of the kids giggled at her since she wasn't paying attention, luckily Inuyasha handed her a note that had the answer on it. She stood up and told him the answer and he nodded in approval, then headed back to the review.

Kagome nodded a 'thanks' to Inuyasha and he replied with a smile. She sighed and noticed it was raining and then groaned.

'_Great just what I need. Come on, I walk to school and back, now I have to take the freaking bus?!' _she thought in annoyance. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized the school day was almost over she silently cheered.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the bell rang showing school was over. All the students got their things and rushed out. Kagome stood up and then stretched and got her things.

Inuyasha walked up to her and took her hand with a smile, she smiled back. Sango and Miroku walked up and they walked out of the classroom together and to their lockers.

Kagome put her things in her locker and grabbed her bag and the books she needed and then closed her locker.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm? About what?" he asked

"About the whole raining situation." She replied

"Oh, we'll just take the bus." He said with a shrug.

"Ughh… I so don't want to." Kagome groaned, Sango and Miroku came up hand in hand, from their lockers.

"Hey guys lets go before we miss the bus." Sango said, the others nodded and headed out into the rain to catch the bus.

They walked in onto the bus to find a surprised pair of eyes.

"Kagome is that ye?" the owner of the eyes said.

"Yeah it's me alright Kaede." Kagome said with a grin, when they were younger they would ride the bus, but when they got old enough they would walk to school. "I thought you changed buses?" she asked

"Ye are right, but Aye changed back to this one, since Aye live closer to ye's neighborhood." She said.

"Well it's nice to see you again." Kagome said with a nod.

"Tell me are Sango and Miroku together yet?" Kaede asked.

Kagome giggled and nodded. Kaede sighed and replied with a 'finally'. The others came up and said their 'hi's' to her as well and walked down the aisle to their seats.

Kagome was walking down and then tripped over a foot that was 'accidentally' out. She got her footing back and looked to see who it was and found Kikyo smirking at her.

"Oops my bad." Kikyo said with her hand slightly over her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever Kikyo." Kagome said not in the mood and just walked to her seat and sat by the window. She waved to Rin and Sesshomaru who were across from her. Inuyasha took his seat next to her, while Sango and Miroku sat behind them.

"Hey Kagome I haven't seen you in a while." A familiar voice said, she looked up to find two girls looking down at her, Yuka and Eri, and Ayumi was just across them, they were all smiling at her. Man, she hadn't talked to them in forever. They were friends in grade school and middle school, but in ninth grade they didn't have any classes together and didn't see each other much in the halls.

"Oh hey guys, and same for you." Kagome said smiling.

"How's it been going?" Eri asked.

"Oh fine. School horrible as usual, what about you guys? Doing anything new?" Kagome asked

"Well… let's see we are all still playing the violin in orchestra, oh Yuka got asked out by Hojo!" Eri exclaimed. Yuka blushed.

"Oh really? Well congratulations." Kagome said, Hojo had had a crush on her since middle school, but she never liked him back, Yuka was the one who liked him.

"Oh Kagome are you playing any instruments yet, well instead of your voice?" Ayumi asked with a giggle. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'm teaching myself to play guitar every chance I get. I think I'm getting better." She said

"Well we could always try to help, we should hang out some time as well." Ayumi replied

"Yeah, that would be fun." Kagome said

"Well nice seeing you." Yuka said

"You too." Then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and pecked him on the cheek.

"So how was your day?" Inuyasha asked, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oh you know, the same like always, teachers nagging at you to do your work and giving you tons of notes." She said and leaned her head on his chest.

"Yeah, it does get boring." He said, she nodded.

"Oh I just remembered." Kagome snapped her fingers and dug through her bad and pulled out to drawings she had done, one was a picture of Sango and Miroku holding hands while walking through an amusement park, the other was a picture of Rin and Sesshomaru, Rin was on Sesshomaru's shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Hey Rin, Sango I drew these for you." She said and handed the drawings to them. They both gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome this is so good." Sango said looking at the picture of her and Miroku.

"I know, Kagome it's so unfair, you have all the talents." Rin said looking from her picture to Kagome.

"Hmm?.. What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"I mean you can sing, play spots, and draw." She replied.

"Well I don't really like sports, I just try really hard, plus my neko side sort of has a part in it. I'm more of the arts person." Kagome said.

"Whatever. I still say you are good at everything." Rin replied and showed the picture to Sesshomaru.

"Aww… where's mine, I am your boyfriend." Inuyasha whined and nipped at her ear.

Kagome blushed, "I'm working on yours, it will be for your birthday."

"Fine, I can wait a couple of days." He said with a smirk.

Kagome took out her iPod and she put one headset in her left ear and the other in Inuyasha's right. She made sure it didn't hurt his ears at first and leaned on his shoulder listening to 'I Kissed a Girl' by: Attack Attack.

After a few songs, Kagome and Inuyasha's stop came up and they got off the bus, after saying a few good byes.

Sesshomaru pecked Rin on the lips and followed suit.

"Well see you tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied and they shared a quick kiss, and then they went home.

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo walked home and took out her cell and dialed Naraku's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey so we will put this plan on Inuyasha's birthday, right?" She asked

"That is correct, after them being together so long, this will just break Kagome's heart." Naraku smirked.

"But how do you know it will work? Won't she trust him too much?" Kikyo asked

"Kikyo, her father beats her and calls her names all the time. I don't think she fully trusts Inuyasha, obviously because he has no clue that her father does that to her. So when we do this, she will surely not believe him. And plus now you have had lots of time to train, so it will surely work." He replied.

"Alright." Kikyo said, nodding, showing she understood.

"Well I have to go now, bye." Naraku said and hung up.

Kikyo smirked and looked at her phone, "I told you Kagome, I would get Inuyasha back, and I will make sure your like will be hell."

**Friday AKA Inuyasha's birthday**

Kagome continued watching the clock, waiting for the day to end, she told Inuyasha she would give to present to him after school, but she was more eager to give it to him, than he was to get it.

She felt someone tapping on her shoulder and she looked to see the student next to her hand her a note. She took it and read it.

_Kagome meet me by the cafeteria after school._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome smiled, and looked back up at the clock.

Inuyasha was sitting in his desk doodling on a piece of paper, not listening to the teacher talk, he felt someone tap his back and turned around to see one of his classmate's handing him a note. It read…

_Inuyasha, meet me by the cafeteria after school._

_Love,_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha smirked and put the note in his pocket. The bell rang and Kagome jumped up and ran to her locker to get Inuyasha's present.

Inuyasha walked towards the cafeteria, he stood by it, waiting for Kagome to show up. He frowned when he saw Kikyo heading towards him.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh let's see… you" Kikyo answered and all of the sudden Inuyasha couldn't move his body. He had no control over it.

'_What the hell?! What did that crazy bitch do to me?!' _he growled in his head.

Kikyo smirked when she saw he couldn't break her spell and got his arms and wrapped them around her waist, and then wrapped hers around his neck. She heard someone coming, and smiled, she then brought her lips to Inuyasha's and kissed him fully on the lips.

Inuyasha started yelling inside his mind, he couldn't do anything, and here Kikyo was taking advantage of him. He then heard a gasp and Kikyo pulled away still smirking and whispered in his ear.

"I had fun Inuyasha, oh and happy birthday." She whispered and stalked off swaying her hips.

Inuyasha was able to move his body, he guessed she took the spell off after she was done and looked to find Kagome standing there with tears in her eyes, holding a bag to her chest.

"Kagome I can explain." Inuyasha started.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to say huh?! That you now like Kikyo?! Inuyasha, I walked in on you and Kikyo kissing!" Kagome yelled through tears.

"Kagome, no it's not what you think." Inuyasha said and walked up to her.

"Oh shut up! I won't be surprised if you were cheating on me the whole time! You were just using me weren't you?!" By this time Kagome had tears streaming down her face.

"No Kago-" but he was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't want to hear it." Kagome shoved the bag into his arms. "Happy freaking birthday Inuyasha, it's over." Kagome turned around and ran out the door with tears streaming down her face, she didn't turn even though Inuyasha was yelling her name.

Kagome remembered when he first asked her out when they were both thirteen and how she told him she loved him.

'_Stupid. There's no such thing as love at such a young age!' _Kagome yelled in her head.

She ran in her house and up the stairs, and into her room. She threw her bag down and got her diary out and began ripping the pages out, while sitting on her knees, with tears pouring down her face. Her whole body shook, she continued ripping out the pages, not wanting to remember any of her memories with _him_.

"Stupid, freaking, half bre-.." but she couldn't bring herself to say it, deep down in her heart, she still held feelings for him. Kagome leaned over holding her diary to her chest and cried.

"Inuyasha… how could you? How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through. Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? Why?" Kagome whispered to herself. For the man she loved had broken her fragile heart.

Please don't hate me. Okay? I promise it will get better. Poor Kagome though. It's all Kikyo's fault, yes. Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.

Womanizer © Britney Spears

Inuyasha and characters © Rumiko Takahashi

Love Story © Taylor Swift

I Kissed a Girl © Attack Attack

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN HERE JUST HIKARU


	18. White Horse

Hello, I know so many people are mad and Im getting tired of the reviews that say 'Why would Kagome not believe him, I mean its Kikyo?!' shush! I do realize that. But you have to put yourself in HER shoes. I mean I would be pretty upset myself. She has someone who calles her a 'bitch, slut, whore, ugly, etc.' her self esteem is low, so yeah shut up.

Anyways Im watching Dane Cook right now so yeah.

Please enjoy, no flames

_Last Time:_

_She ran in her house and up the stairs, and into her room. She threw her bag down and got her diary out and began ripping the pages out, while sitting on her knees, with tears pouring down her face. Her whole body shook, she continued ripping out the pages, not wanting to remember any of her memories with him._

"_Stupid, freaking, half bre-.." but she couldn't bring herself to say it, deep down in her heart, she still held feelings for him. Kagome leaned over holding her diary to her chest and cried._

"_Inuyasha… how could you? How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through. Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? Why?" Kagome whispered to herself. For the man she loved had broken her fragile heart._

Now:

_After Kagome left_

Inuyasha was standing there in shock. Kagome had just broken up with him, after all these years. It was all Kikyo's fault! He looked down at the bag in his hands, and slowly opened it to see a card, that she had made, the front said, 'To my love, Inuaysha' . He carefully opened the card and his chest squeezed.

It read..

_'Dear Inuyasha,_

_My love, happy birthday. I couldn't find the perfect gift, for someone as perfect as you. Well I really hope you like this gift, it means a lot to me and I hope you will keep it close to your heart, like I keep you close to mine. I dont want to take all the credit for the present, Sango and Rin sort of helped me out, the idea was mine though, but, well you'll see. I wanted to say that I love you so much Inuyasha, and I am so grateful that I moved here and met you. _

_Love,_

_Kagome_

He gulped and went through the bag and pulled out a picture she had drawn, it was of her and him, he was holding her bridal style and they were sharing a kiss. The next thing he pulled out was a CD, it was a homemade one though, the last thing he pulled out made him want to cry. He pulled out a photo album and there were pictures of him and her in it. The cover picture was the one Rin had taken of him and her, where Kagome was wiping away the mustard on his cheek, and they both were staring at the camera with a suprised look on their faces. He put the things back in the bag and then ran out of the school and to his house.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, not bothering to tell anyone he was home and greet them, he ran up to his room and set the bag down, and squeezed his fists so hard until they bleed. He turned around when he heard someone enter and he saw it was his brother. He growled and turned away, not in the mood. Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and set down.

"Little brother, what is the matter?" he asked calmly

Inuyasha looked down, "Sh. she broke up with me."

Sesshomaru was suprised and raised an eyebrow, "Kagome broke up with you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"What made her do that?" he asked.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. "She set this whole fucking plan up, and fucking put a spell on me so I couldnt move and kissed me, and made it look like I was kissing her back, and Kagome walked in on it!" he slammed his fist into his desk.

"Inuyasha, do you really love her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I love her Sesshomaru, she means the world to me. I have never felt this for anyone before. I was planning on asking her to be my mate after we got out of high school." Inuyasha placed his head in his hand, upset.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright brother, since she will be my sister-in-law then I will help you get her back, when you need the help of course." Sesshomaru got up and went to leave.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "...Thanks." Sesshomaru nodded and left.

**~Saturday Afternoon~**

Kagome sat on the bed, still depressed her radio was on, and she was replaying the scene through her head of when Inuyasha came by. 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift came on.

'_Heh. What a perfect song._' Kagome thought.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

Kagome laid her head on her pillow, with tears streaming down her face. It hurt so much, to think of it, Inuyasha was the one she was sure was the 'one' and she would spend the rest of her life with, Just him and her and maybe two kids. Her dreams were crushed.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand. _

_I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

She laid there thinking of how she had fallen for Inuyasha, hard. She didn't want to call it love, but she knew it was, and yet she still had those feelings for him. She loved him so much, his hair, his eyes, his ears, his claws, his fangs, his smirk, his cockiness, his attitude, everything… she loved everything about him, and her heart hurt to love him.

_I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around _

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

Kagome's thought were brought back to of when Inuyasha had come over yesterday, begging for her to come back and telling her it was all a misunderstanding…

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome was sitting there, still holding her diary to her chest, tears streaming down her face. She heard the doorbell ring but she didn't want to get up. It rang again, and again. She finally decided to get up and walked over to the front door and opened it, her eyes narrowed when she saw Inuyasha._

"_What do you want?" Kagome hissed._

"_Kagome please, please listen to me, its not what it looked like, It was Kikyo." Inuyasha pleaded_

"_Oh yeah, aha, don't make me laugh. You had your arms wrapped around her!" Kagome yelled._

"_She did that! S-she put a spell on me or something." Inuyasha replied_

"_A spell?! Are you serious?! Is that the only excuse you can come up with?!" She yelled, tears in her eyes._

"_Kagome I-" Inuyasha tried to comfort her._

"_SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it! You broke my heart Inuyasha!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face and slammed the door on him, she leaned against the door and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest and crying into her arms_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome choked on a sob. How could Inuyasha have the nerve to even come by and beg to be forgiven after what he did?!

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now _

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

She sat there, rubbing at her eyes. She heard the front door being slammed and knew her father was home. She wouldn't do anything if he came in, she didn't care anymore. She couldn't do it. She heard her door being thrown open and knew he was there, she only hoped Souta wouldn't try to interfere.

"You damn bitch!" Hikaru yelled and slapped her across the face.

Kagome just sat there, not caring, not fighting, nothing. Hikaru shoved her off the bed and kicked her in the gut and then left, since she wasn't putting up a fight.

_**With Inuaysha**_

Inuyasha sat in his room upset. He went over to Kagome's house yesterday asking her to forgive him and tried to explain to her that it wasn't him, it was Kikyo who put a spell on him, of course it did sound pretty lame.

He looked at the gifts Kagome had given him, he kept listening to the CD she made him over and over again. He pressed play on the remote to his CD player and the CD began to play, he smirked.

The songs were, 'Monster' by Meg and Dia, which was the song he and Kagome had listened to on their date.

'Burning up' by The Jonas Brothers, even though he didn't like them, it still brought back fond memories.

'Take A Bow' by Rihanna. Which they had listened to after the Jonas Brothers.

'I don't want to wait' by The Veronicas, which Kagome and Sango had sang at the mall, and won the competition.

'Womanizer' by Britney Spears, if he hadn't have been so upset, he probably would have laughed. This was the song they had deticated to Miroku.

'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, which Kagome had told him was their song. They had listened to it after Britney Spears.

Then there was a song Kagome had sung called 'Right here' . It was beautiful and her voice sounded like an angels.

He sighed and skimmed through the photo album Kagome had given him. There were pictures of them on there way to the mall, and after their special date. There were pictures of them during lunch. He had framed the picture Kagome had drawn him and put it on his wall.

Inuyasha set the photo album down, trying to think of ways to get Kagome to realize that he wasn't lying…

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome got up from the floor when she heard her phone ringing, she checked the caller ID and saw that it was Sango and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, whats wrong? You havent talked to me since school, is something up?" Sango asked

"Well..." Kagome sighed

"What is it?"

"Well you see..." Kagome began explaining to her what had happened.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KICK HIS ASS! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU?!" Sango yelled

"I guess… he just didn't love me…" Kagome said quietly

"Kagome, Im so sorry. I swear Im going to make sure he cant have any kids." She replied.

"Sango, no its fine, just forget, listen I got to go." Kagome then hung up, depressed now.

_**With Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha finally got an idea, and called Miroku.

"What?" Miroku answered rather rudely.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Inuyasha asked taken aback.

"Don't act dumb, Sango just called me, telling me that Kagome caught you kissing Kikyo! How could you do that to her?!" he yelled

"Miroku, bud, do you really think I would do that to her. Listen Kikyo is a priestess and can do spells right?" Inuyasha said

"Well yeah… but I don't know what this has to do with anything." Miroku replied confused.

"Well can they do anything where you cant move your body?" Inuyasha asked

"Well yes bu- wait are you saying Kikyo put a spell on you that made you paralyzed?" he asked

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying Miroku, you have to listen to me, I'm telling the truth. But, Kagome doesn't believe me." He replied

"Well… I wouldn't believe it either, but I do believe, but only because I know of these things since I do have a line of ancestral monks, and I learned about all that stuff." He said

"Well, will you help me then?" Inuyasha asked

"Only if you don't hurt her again." He replied

"I wont I promise." Inuyasha said.

_**Monday**_

Kagome groaned as she headed to her class. It was weird not talking to Inuyasha, but she was able to manage. But the thing she didn't understand was why Miroku was taking his side. I mean, did he actually believe him?

Kagome sighed and walked into her class to find Miroku and Sango in the room and she sat behind Sango.

Miroku turned, "Kagome listen, Inuyasha didn't do that willingly.."

"Would you just stop it?!" Sango growled

"Sango, really I'm telling the truth." He pleaded

"Miroku please just stop…" Kagome pleaded and looked up with him with sad eyes.

Miroku sighed and turned back around, giving Inuyasha a look of 'sorry I tried.'

Inuyasha frowned, and looked down at his paper upset. He felt someone stand in front of him and looked up to see Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled and Kikyo smirked.

"Aww… come on, I was just doing you a favor, I mean Kagome is nothing compared to me." Kikyo leaned over at him trying to show him her cleavage, but Inuyasha didn't even move and continued glaring at her.

Kagome looked up to see the backside of Kikyo, who was leaning over Inuyasha's desk and frowned. Obviously he did intend to do it, I mean Kikyo was all over him.

Miroku saw this and also frowned, he told Inuyasha not to hurt her, he sighed and turned his attention to the teacher who just entered the room.

Kagome didn't pay attention to the teacher and began writing a song she had on her mind lately, after the break up. A note was placed upon her desk and she looked up to see it was from Sango. She opened it and saw that it wasn't a note but a flyer for a talent contest that was going to be held next Friday at the school.

Written under it was something Sango left,

_Kagome, you should do this. You have an amazing voice and this would be a great way to get back at Inuyasha._

_-Sango_

Kagome smiled, this might work. She folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket and she turned back to her song, and continued writing it, this time with a confident smile on her face.

Ehh sorry it was depressing. But yeah anyways please review.

White Horse, Love Story © Taylor Swift

Burning Up © Jonas Brothers

Womanizer © Britney Spears

I don't want to wait © The Veronicas

Take A Bow © Rihanna

Monster © Meg and Dia

Right Here © Miley Cyrus

Inuyasha and Co © Rumiko Takahashi


	19. Welcome Talent Show

Hey guys! Sorry lol, it seems I take a month to update.

School has been hectic, and the past two weeks I had drivers Ed and had to stay after school for three hours. But Im finally done and I passed!

Anyhow I know you guys were all waiting for this chapter.

Sadly this story is coming to an ending, and for Broken yeah that was something I quickly thought of, and it will take me a while to update, since Im working on this and then I will have to go back to Strong Willed Beauty. So yeah

_Last Time:_

_Kagome didn't pay attention to the teacher and began writing a song she had on her mind lately, after the break up. A note was placed upon her desk and she looked up to see it was from Sango. She opened it and saw that it wasn't a note but a flyer for a talent contest that was going to be held next Friday at the school._

_Written under it was something Sango left,_

_Kagome, you should do this. You have an amazing voice and this would be a great way to get back at Inuyasha._

_-Sango_

_Kagome smiled, this might work. She folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket and she turned back to her song, and continued writing it, this time with a confident smile on her face._

Now:

Kagome opened the door to her room and walked in, setting her things on the floor and headed over to her computer, now that she thought about it, she had rarely gotten on the computer, well since she was with Inuyasha, now she could get on more.

Kagome sat down in the desk chair and logged on to her IM and a box popped up, it was from Ayame.

"_Hey Kagome, how's it going? I haven't talked to you in forever"_

Kagome smiled and replied,

"_Hey, I'm alright, what about you?"_

She got a reply back.

"_Im excited, I just found out we are going to be moving back to Tokyo!"_

Kagome smiled, for Ayame moved when they were in sixth grade to Osaka because of her father's business.

"_Ayame that's great! When are you coming back?"_

Ayame replied back.

" _We will leave this Friday, and I will be going to your school, I will be there Monday." _

Kagome smiled, she was so glad Ayame was coming back, she needed some more support from her friends.

"_Hey Ayame?"_

"_Yeah?"_

Kagome sighed and replied back.

"_You member when I told you, me and Inuyasha got together, three years ago?" _

"_Yeah, why?"_

Kagome hesitated, but she knew she would have to tell her.

"_Well… I caught him kissing Kikyo in the hall yesterday…we aren't together anymore."_

"_Oh my gosh, Kagome I am so sorry! When I get there I will make him wish he was never born!"_

Kagome smiled, tears in her eyes, she was glad she had good friends.

"_Its alright. Next Friday is the talent show, Sango said I should join, to get back at Inuyasha."_

"_You so should! What are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to sing a song I wrote."_

"_Oh can I help? Can I like play the drums?! Cause I have gotten good at them."_

"_Lol. Yeah sure you can."_

"_Yay! Cant wait, hey got to go, dinner."_

"_Alright, bye."_

"_Bye Kagome."_

_Ayame has now logged off_

_Rin has now logged on_

Kagome typed a message to Rin.

"_Hey Rin."_

"_Oh hey Kagome, Sesshomaru told me what happened…"_

Kagome sighed and typed her reply.

"_Yeah..."_

"_Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would do something like that. I mean, come on it's Kikyo, and Inuyasha loves you. Sesshomaru told me what Inuyasha said, he's really upset."_

Kagome frowned, now Rin and Sesshomaru were taking Inuyasha's side?

"_Rin, Kikyo is stupid, she doesn't know how to do something like that."_

"_Kagome, if you loved him so much you would believe him."_

Kagome knew this was true, but it was better this way, this way… she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha getting hurt.

" _Rin, even if it is true, it's better this way…"_

Before Rin could reply, Kagome logged off and got off the computer and laid on her bed, and cried into her pillow. Her father came barging in.

"Stop that crying bitch!" Hikaru yelled and slapped her. Kagome didn't do anything, she just laid there.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Hikaru growled and grabbed her by the neck, Kagome gasped and struggled for air. Hikaru smirked, glad she was fighting and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Now, this is how I like it. You better start fighting back, or I will kill you!" Hikaru released her and Kagome gasped for air, taking big gasps of air. Her father stormed out of her room and slammed the door.

She laid there for a while then got up and walked over to her bathroom, entered, locked the door behind her and took out a towel laying it by the sink and started the shower and began getting undressed. She pulled the shower curtain aside and got in the shower, letting the warm water run down her body.

After she was done washing her body she got out and dried off and exited her bathroom and went into her bedroom. She got dressed and brushed her hair out and went to bed.

**Monday: AKA Welcome back Ayame**

Kagome stood there with Sango and Miroku, waiting for Ayame, outside. Then they saw a car pull up, it was her parent's car and out came Ayame.

Kagome squealed and ran over to Ayame giving her a big hug, followed by Sango.

"Ayame!! We missed you!" Kagome said.

"I missed you too guys." Ayame said and hugged them back.

"Welcome back Ayame." Miroku said, walking over.

"Hey thanks Miroku." Ayame smiled.

"Come on honey, lets go get your schedual." Ayame's mother said and headed towards the school.

"Come on, we'll walk with you." Sango said and her, Kagome, Ayame, and Miroku headed to the school.

**Office**

"Welcome to our school Ms. Kobayashi." The women in the front welcomed Ayame.

"Thank you. We were here to get her schedual." Mrs. Kobayashi said. The women nodded and got on the computer, typed something, and then printed out a paper. She got it and gave it to Ayame.

"Here you go, I hope you have a good time here at Shikon High."

Ayame nodded and looked at her schedual.

Kagome smiled, "Hey we have a few classes together and we have the same lunch."

"You can sit with us." Sango said.

"Ayame, I'm going to go. I hope you have a good day." Mrs. Kobayashi said and gave her daughter and hug and headed out.

"Come on guys, I think the warning bell is going to ring." Miroku said and they headed out into the hall together.

"So… Kagome this Friday is the talent show?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, and I already have the song ready." Kagome said

"Kagome told us you would be playing the drums, Miroku and I are going to be playing the guitar." Sango said.

"Yeah and we got Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to play the violins." Miroku said.

"Awesome, so have you guys rehearsed?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah over the weekend, but we need you for the drums. So after school we are going to Sango's house to rehearse and my brother will be going as well." Kagome said

"Alright, we should go shopping, for some outfits." Ayame said

"Ayame, you just got here and you already want to go shopping?" Sango asked

"Well its for the talent show, we cant just go up there in regular clothes, it has to go with the song. Kagome will be singing, so she will need to be in something that stands out." Ayame said.

"I see what you're saying, alright." Miroku said nodding.

"Okay, I will text Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." Sango said and took her cell out and texted them.

"Ayame if you want you can share a locker with me." Kagome suggested, walking over to her locker.

"Thanks Kagome." Ayame got her books out and put them in Kagome's locker, keeping some of the books for first block.

Once they all had their things they headed to first block.

Mrs. Yamagachi smiled and walked over to Ayame and shook her hand.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs. Yamagachi. I will introduce you to the class." She said, Ayame nodded.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku took their seats.

"Class, we have a new student, this is Ayame Kobayashi, she moved here from Osaka." Mrs. Yamagachi said.

"Hey, I use to live here, but moved to Osaka when I was twelve because of my dad's business, but now I'm back," Ayame said.

"Great…" Kikyo mumbled.

"Ms. Yamada!" Mrs. Yamagachi yelled at Kikyo. Kikyo shrugged and Ayame took her seat next to Kagome.

Inuyasha saw Ayame look at him and waved, she glared and turned her head. Inuyasha sighed, great, Kagome must have told Ayame what happened, of course she would.

Kikyo was sitting next to Inuyasha and looked over at him and smiled.

"Why are you so upset Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, but she knew why.

"Don't talk to me Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled.

"That's not a nice way to talk to you girlfriend." Kikyo said, loud enough for everyone in the class to hear. There were whispers through out the class, Kagome's eyes were wide and full of hurt and betrayal.

"What!? You are not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be shy, of course I am." Kikyo said.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Yamada, out in the hall right now!" Mrs. Yamagachi yelled.

Inuyasha and Kikyo got up and walked out the classroom and into the hall.

"Why that…" Sango growled and clenched her fist.

"How could he do that?" Ayame asked, pissed.

Kagome frowned, looking down at her hands, not paying attention, Miroku frowned. He said he would help Inuyasha, but Inuyasha wasn't helping at all.

**After School**

Everyone was at Sango's house. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. Sango had a place set up in her garage so they could practice.

"Alright guys. You ready?" Kagome asked, everyone nodded.

"Okay Sango start us off." Kagome said and she began.

**Friday Night, Talent Show Time**

"I'm your host Mr. Hayashi. We all have wonderful talents here that are ready to be shown. Are you ready?" Mr. Hayashi asked the crowd, and they all cheered.

"Okay first off is Mika Ikeda, with a dance routine." The crowd cheered and Mr. Hayashi left the stage, the music started and a girl with dark brown hair that came to her shoulder came out from behind the curtain.

~Backstage~

"Alright so everything is ready." Sango asked.

"Yeah, we have everything set up." Ayame said.

"Yeah and we have the chairs for us to sit on there, and we have out violins." Yuka said.

"Alright, we are after Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Kagome are you okay?" Ayumi asked, noticing she was quiet.

"Y-yeah just a little nervous." Kagome said

"Kagome, everything's going to be fine." Eri said, giving her a pat on the back.

~After a few talents were shown~

"Wow, I didn't know we had such talent in this school. Alright so next up is Kikyo Yamada, she will be singing." Mr. Hayashi announced and walked off the stage.

Kikyo walked up to the mic, she was wearing a mini jean skirt and a red tank top, "Thank you. I hope you all see the talent I have." She looked at the judges and then the music started.

_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_

I hate to say it but they play this dance song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular!

You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go and do your own thing

Kikyo danced to the music and walked around the stage, swaying her hips.__

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular!

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Pop, pop, popular!

People cheered, but a lot knew how Kikyo was, and how she thought so highly of themselves. The judges recorded what they thought and then Kikyo strutted off the stage. Mr. Hayashi walked back out, "Wow, now that was good. Well our next act is by Kagome Higurashi, she will also be singing but will have a few friends who will be playing the instruments." Mr. Hayashi walked off the stage as the curtains pulled apart.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were sitting in chairs on the right, holding their violins to their chin, they were wearing black dress pants and a white silk long sleeve shirt. Ayame was on the drums in the middle, in the back, she was wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt. Miroku and Sango were on the left, both holding their guitars. Sango was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees and Miroku was wearing black trousers and a white polo shirt.

Kagome was in the middle, with her mic , her hair was in curls and came over her shoulders, she had on clear lip gloss and skin colored eye shadow, with some sparkle. She was wearing a strapless dress, the top half, which cut off just below the bust line, were silver sequins and then flowing from it was a white pleated skirt that went just above her knees, the dress was beautiful. She was wearing silver flats, all together she looked amazing, she shined.

Inuyasha was in the crowd and his eyes widened when he saw Kagome.

"Umm…. H. hey everyone. I wrote this song, and well its really just something I wish that would happen." Kagome said and then Sango started playing the guitar.

_I __can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
these memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka began playing the violin. Ayame played her part and then everyone joined, Kagome continued.__

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
A memory I wanna forget is goodbye

Miroku strummed the guitar, Kagome blinked back the tears and continued.__

I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind

The chorus came back up and again everyone played together.__

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
A memory I wanna forget

Ayame hit the drums with the beat, and the girls ran the stick over the strings of their violins. Sango and Miroku strummed their guitars. __

Suddenly my cell phones blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

Kagome looked out into the audience and right into Inuyasha's eyes, her blue eyes were wet but she continued.__

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing and  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'till we cried

Kagome let a tear run down her cheek and hit the floor.

_  
You said that you're biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I forget  
Saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
ooh  
Goodbye_

Everyone cheered. Kagome smiled, a few more tears running down her cheeks. She bowed, as well as everyone else and then Mr. Hayashi came out and smiled.

"Kagome that was wonderful. Alright lets get everyone out back on stage." Mr. Hayashi announced. All the contestants came back on stage.

"Alright I will announce the winner." Mr. Hayashi said, a judge came up and handed him an envelope, he opened it. "And the winner is….Kagome Higurashi!" The audience cheered and stood up, clapping.

Kagome smiled and took the trophey.

"Thank you so much. And I couldn't of done it without my band." Kagome smiled and gestured to her friends.

"Well that's it. Thank you for coming." Mr. Hayashi said. People got up and started leaving the auditorium.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome, "You might have won Kagome, but in the end you lost

And it was true, she did lose. She lost Inuyasha.

**Alrighty then, THE END!**

**No. I'm just kidding. Lol. I wouldn't do that.**

**Anyways review.**

**Popular © The Veronicas**

**Goodbye © Miley Cyrus**

**Mika, Mrs. Yamagachi, Mrs. ****Kobayashi, Mr. Hayashi © Me**

**Inuyasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi**

**No comments about how you hate Miley Cyrus. I don't care.**


	20. Secrets Out

**Hey guys Im back. Sorry about that. Anyhow its like 3:40 AM and I can not sleep, so I decided to type another chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_Last Time:  
__Kikyo walked over to Kagome, "You might have won Kagome, but in the end you lost."_

_And it was true, she did lose. She lost Inuyasha._

Now:

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the talent show. Kagome was not on speaking terms with Sessomaru or Rin, since they kept preassuring her to get back together with Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair, heading to class. She was half way through the day, just a few more classes left. Her next class was History, she didn't mind it, but Inuyasha was in there, as well as Kikyo.

She mentally groaned and entered the class, Sango and Miroku were in the back and had saved her a seat. She headed over to them, passing Kikyo and Inuyasha on the way. She paid no attention to them and sat down.

She took her seat, setting her books down on her desk with a sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately, sighing.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well...I have two tests this Friday, a quiz and a project due. Oh and Kikyo is with my ex. Cant really say much though." Kagome said, sighing, yet again.

"Kagome, it will get better." Miroku said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, maybe Inuyasha just wasn't _the one_." Sango said.

Kagome looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She would never admit it but she envied Kikyo right now, she wanted to be the one sitting next to Inuyasha and holding his hand. Looking into his beautiful golden eyes, and just getting lost in them. Leaning in, to taste his soft lips, his gentleness, his pas-

_'Get a hold of yourself girl. He broke your heart and your having sick fantasies about him.'_ she thought bitterly.

**With Kikyo and Inuyasha**

Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's hand, batting her eyes at him.

"Inuyasha.... why dont you give your girlfriend a kiss?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha growled, and jerked his hand away from her, "I already told you, you aren't my girlfriend."

"So you're breaking up with me now?" Kikyo asked with false hurt.

"How can we break up, if we were never together?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"Our relationship meant nothing did it?" Kikyo glared.

"Kikyo....I don't like you, because of you, Kagome hates me now." Inuyasha said.

"Oh... you don't need her. I'm so much better than her, and I can give you everything you want." She said seductively, and she ran her hand down his chest. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at Kagome. Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha and pecked his cheek.

Kagome growled, and clenched her fist. Kikyo once again looked over her shoulder to make sure Kagome was watching.

"Alright class tod-" began but was cut off.

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome shot up and grabbed Kikyo, yanking her out of her seat.

The whole class turned their attention to the two girls.

"Oh, are you jealous? Jealous I can give your man so much more than you ever could?" Kikyo asked, hands on her hips.

"You're just a whore. You willingly go around spreading your legs for any guy!" Kagome yelled and gripped at Kikyo's hair.

"Girls!" Ms. Kaede yelled.

The whole class began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight"

Sango and Miroku shot up, as well as Inuyasha.

Kikyo lashed out at Kagome, gripping her shirt. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo from behind and Sango and Miroku grabbed Kagome.

Kagome struggled in their grasps, "Let me go! That fucking bitch is going to get it!"

Kikyo laughed, "Hah! You hurt me?! Don't make me laugh."

Kagome growled, "Im going to wipe that damn smirk right off your face!"

"Oh really now? Face it Kagome you're just a worthless piece of shit!" Kikyo spit in her face.

"Why that! Im going to fucking kill you!" Kagome tried her best to get out of her friends grasps.

Kikyo smirked, "You don't deserve happiness! Inuyasha is better of with me!" she jerked her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp and yanked the necklace off Kagome's neck.

Kagome's eyes widened, and her necklace fell to the floor. The whole class gasped when they saw Kagome's neko ears appear atop of her head, and her 'human ones' disappear. Her fangs appeared in her mouth, human nails turned into claws, and her eyes turned to their silver blue eyes.

"I mean look at you, you're a worthless half neko! No wonder your father still beats you!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome, his eyes full of hurt and betrayal. He thought she could trust him.

Sango and Miroku's hold on her loosened. Kagome pulled out of their grasp, her head bowed.

"You promised." She whispered.

"Yeah, well promises are meant to be broken." Kikyo said.

Kagome's head snapped up, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You fucking promised you bitch!" she grabbed her necklace off the floor and ran out of the classroom and out of the school.

She didn't care or know where she was going, but she just continued running. Getting away from all the hurt and pain. Away from it all. A crack of thunder was heard, and then rain began to pour from the sky.

Kagome sighed, slowing her pace, and holding the necklace close to her heart.

She eventually found herself in the park, the place where she first met all her good friends. Kagome walked up to the swing and sat down on it. She didn't care that she was getting wet, it was better out here than back at the school.

_'Mom...I wish you were here with me. It's so hard. I. I can't do this without you.' _Kagome thought, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_'Dad...he's so different now. He use to love us...I don't think he even cares about me or Souta anymore. Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha they all must hate me now. I told them Dad stopped beating me....but I only did it to keep them safe. I would die if anything happened to them just because of me.' _Kagome sighed, looking up at the sky. _'Mom...I think I still love Inuyasha. I'm positive it's love...I just....I just don't know if he still has feelings for me anymore...he's with Kikyo...' _

Kagome heard a sick laugh come from behind a tree and her head snapped over to see who it was. She could see smoke from behind the tree, and by the scent it was from a cigarette. Naraku walked out from behind the tree, taking a puff of it and blowing out the smoke.

Kagome's stomach clenched, "Wh. What do you want?"

"Ahh.. well you see, honestly I just came here to have a smoke and here you are." He smirked. "I heard that mutt Inuyasha cheated on you with that whore Kikyo?"

"He didn't have sex with her, I caught them kissing." She said, like she had eatten something bitter.

Naraku took another puff and then threw the cigarette to the ground, and putting it out. He breathed out the smoke, "You know Kagome, me and Kikyo, we set you up. She was suppose to get Inuyasha and I was suppose to get you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Kikyo, she just went off on her own. That whole kissing thing you saw in the hall, that was a setup. Kikyo used her miko powers to sustain Inuyasha, so he couldn't move. The notes that said to meet by the cafeteria that was all a set up." Naraku looked up at her.

Kagome's eyes widened, tears pouring from them, "H. he was telling the truth...and I didnt believe him..." she choked on a sob, "H. how could I be so cruel?"

"Hey there's always me." Naraku said, smirking.

Kagome ignored him and shot up, "I'm going home." and with that she walked home.

**At School**

"K. Kagome...her father is still abusing her." Sango said.

"But she told us he stopped." Miroku said, confused.

Kaede had called Kikyo's parents and called the police as soon as she heard about Kagome's father.

Students were talking about what had happened.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha, "See? I told you I was better!"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, "Sh. she said that he stopped."

Sango and Miroku walked over to Inuyasha, "I'm not saying we're friends again, but we have to go find Kagome." Sango said.

"But why would Kagome lie to us?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku had it, he knew now, "She didn't want us to get hurt."

Sango nodded, "You know how Kagome is, thinking of others before herself. But now we have to help her." Inuyasha nodded.

"Ms. Kaede, count us three absent, we're leaving." Sango said, and they headed out.

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's wrist before he could leave, "You're going after her?"

"She needs me." He said and he jerked his wrist free and followed Sango and Miroku.

**With Kagome**

Kagome entered her home, head bowed, and quietly closed the door behind her,locking it back.

"Oh, Kagome. Nice to see you." Came her father's voice.

Kagome gasped and spun around.

"I got a call from Kikyo's mother, saying you got in a fight with her at school AND that apparently I abuse you!" Hikaru growled and grabbed her arm. "You told them, didn't you?!"

"N. no! I swear I didn't Dad!" Kagome replied.

"Don't you lie to me!" He warned.

"I'm not! Kikyo told!" Kagome said.

"How the hell did she know?!" Hikaru smacked her.

"Sh. She saw you hit me one day." She replied, her cheek slightly red.

Hikaru threw Kagome on the couch and straddled her by the waist, glaring at her.

"If I go down, you're coming with me!" He yelled and brought his lips to his neck.

"D. dad stop it! Stop!" Kagome yelled, trying to get him off her. He grabbed her wrists forcefully and placed her arms over her head. He brought his other hand to her zipper, Kagome struggled under his weight, tears rolling down her face. Hikaru unzipped her pants and tugged them off.

"Please, stop! Please!! HELP!" Kagome screamed, which got her another slap in the face.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Hikaru yelled at her, and continued sucking at her neck.

**With Inuyasha and others**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru were all outside, looking for Kagome. The rain had washed her scent away. They had a lead to the park but lost it.

"We should probably check her house." Rin suggested.

"But that's stupid, why would Kagome go there, her father might be there." Sango replied.

"Sango, we might as well." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was quiet most of the time, just praying to Kami that Kagome was alright, and obviously Sesshomaru is usually quiet.

Once they got there,Inuyasha immediately heard Kagome's cried for help and tried opening the door.

He growled, "Damnit! It's locked. Kagome! I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Came Kagome's screams from the other side of the door, and then a slap.

"Sesshomaru! We have to help her!" Rin yelled, tears in her eyes.

Sango was banging on the door, screaming, tears rolling down her face. Miroku tried calming her down.

Inuyasha's growls became more animal like, and his eyes flashed red. He clenched his fists, his claws becoming longer.

Sesshomaru noticed this and gasped, his brother was transforming.

**dun Dun DUNNN**

**Ta-Da!**

**I hope you liked it :]**

**Review!!**


	21. A Beautiful Beginning

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while. I'm more of an artist rather than an author, and I want to improve more in drawing rather than writing, apparently I don't even have to try and I'm good. Anyways, school starts back up on the 25th.... . . Anywho this is the last chapter, finally! Holy heck its been 2 damn years, I'm going into 10th grade. Anyways,enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGG**

_~Last Time~_

_Inuyasha's growls became more animal like, and his eyes flashed red. He clenched his fists, his claws becoming longer._

_Sesshomaru noticed this and gasped, his brother was transforming._

Now:

Sesshomaru was going to kick the door down, that is until he felt a strong aura, it was coming from his brother.

"Rin, get away from the door." he said, in his calm voice.

"What? But why?" Rin turned, sniffing slightly.

"Just do it. Miroku, Sango, you too. Inuyasha is transforming."

All three of them quickly ran from the door. Inuyasha's growls were vicious, he slowly looked up and his friends gasped. Inuyasha had a purple stripe on each cheek and his eyes were red with blue pupils.

"?" Rin squeaked out.

"He cannot hear you." Sesshomaru said.

"...Mate...save..now." Inuyasha growled and rammed into the door, throwing it down. Hikaru looked up from the naked Kagome, his pants down about to enter her.

"What the hell?" Hikaru hissed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back to Hikaru, bearing his fangs, "You hurt mate...kill." he hissed out. Inuyasha leaped up and threw Hikaru off of Kagome. He pounced on him and began punching him in the face. Hikaru eyes were already black and his lips was all swollen and bleeding. Inuyasha was about to throw another punch but was stopped, he growled and whipped his head around.

Sesshomaru had grabbed his arm and was giving him an icy glare. Inuyasha growled at his older brother, baring his fangs.

"Inuyasha, it's alright. The police are here." He calmly said, but Inuyasha didn't care he just growled.

"Kagome, she needs you." Sesshomaru gestured to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed gold and then back when he looked at Kagome. "..Mate..." he softly said, he got up and walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"In..Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered.

"Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha's eyes returned to their original gold and the streaks on his cheeks disappeared and his claws shrunk. He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it, "I'm sorry.."

"No, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just didn't want you to get hurt. He threatened to kill you guys.....and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't kiss Kikyo." Kagome said the last part quietly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Naraku told me. They were planning to break us up, Naraku date me and Kikyo date you." Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry." She apoligized again.

"Inuyasha, the ambulance is here too. They want to make sure she's alright." Sango said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded, taking his jacket off and placed it over Kagome then picked her up bridal style. He passed the cops whom were putting handcuffs onto Hikaru.

"Damn you! Damn you Inuyasha!" Hikaru hissed, struggling.

Inuyasha ignored him, heading towards the ambulance. He could smell blood on Kagome and wanted her to be okay he then placed Kagome onto the gurney.

"You're going to be okay Kagome. I'll be there with you." Inuyasha whispered, caressing her cheek. Kagome eyes began to droop, losing conciousness.

"Sir, don't let her fall asleep!" One of the doctors said as they placed a blanket on her, strapping her down.

Inuyasha nodded, patting Kagome's cheek. "Kagome you can't fall asleep, stay awake." he whispered.

Kagome groaned, "Tired.."

"I know, but you have to stay awake, okay? For me." He said lightly.

Kagome sighed, "...Kay.."

"Can I get into the ambulance with her please? To make sure she will be alright? I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha asked.

One male doctor looked at the driver, but he nodded.

"Alright, get in." The doctor said as they raised Kagome into the back of the vehicle.

Inuyasha got into the open seat, turning to his brother whom was standing outside.

"We'll meet you guys there." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded. The driver closed the door and him and the passenger got into the front then drove off.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, as they began to stop the bleeding from her head.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, tired.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her knuckles.

Kagome smiled softly, "Good.."

~Hospital~

Sesshomaru,Rin,Sango,Miroku,Kohaku and Souta walked into the room that Kagome was in. She was laying on the hospital bed, Inuyasha by her side, holding her hand.

"How is she?" Sango asked, walking over to them.

"She's fine, they patched up her head and told her it was alright for her to go back to sleep." he replied.

"She must be exhausted." Miroku replied, walking over to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Souta walked over to his sister, taking her other hand.

"Kagome. He's gone now.." Souta whispered, happy his father was gone.

"This isn't good." Sesshomaru stated.

"What? Her abusive father was just arrested how is this not good?" Rin asked her boyfriend.

"Souta and Kagome do not have a guardian, which means..." He trailed off.

"But what about their family members?" Sango asked, hearing the conversation.

"If her family members live in Kyoto then Kagome and Souta too will have to leave Tokyo to live there." Sesshomaru replied.

"Kagome isn't leaving, I'm never leaving her side...never." Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"They wouldn't take us..." Souta whispered.

"What?" Kohaku asked his friend.

"Our family members. My real mother,Sora, she hated Kagome and I doubt her or any relatives of hers would take us in. Father's family members never liked Kagome's mother, Aimi, they stopped talking to him once he married her. And Aimi's family members didn't like father and they loathed Kagome for being a half breed. So we are alone now." He finished, his head bowed.

"Th. that's horrible." Rin said, her hand slightly covering her mouth.

"This could be a problem. If no family members will take them, this means they must be adopted by a new family." Miroku said.

"But it should be someone who lives here, someone we know...." Sango said.

"Like who?" Rin asked.

"Like me..." A voice came from the door.

They all turned to see their teacher, Ms. Kaede.

", you would adopt them?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Kagome was one of my best students, and it hurts me to see the life she had to live." she replied.

"But aren't you a little old?" Inuyasha asked, rather rudely.

"I am only thirty-four Inuyasha." Ms. Kaede said, running her fingers through her long black hair.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Old to me."

"I will fill the adoption papers out, and they will both legally be apart of my family." She said, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"But she's half neko." Souta said quietly.

"That doesn't matter. Wheather you are a demon, human, big or tall, we are all someone, and we all deserve love." She replied.

Souta looked up tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

Ms. Kaede smiled then nodded.

"Alright, lets see." A doctor came in holding a clip board. "Well Kagome is healing rather fine, thanks to her neko powers, at this rate she shall be able to leave soon."

A female cop came in, "Excuse me doctor but we need to talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

The doctor nodded, "Of course."

A few minutes later Kagome began to wake.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, leaning over.

"Mm...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, fluttering her eyes open.

Inuyasha smiled, "I'm glad you're alright."

Kagome turned to see Souta, "Souta...you're alright." she smiled.

"Yeah, he's gone now. We're free." Souta said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Kagome said, relieved.

The female police from earlier walked in, as well as a male cop.

"Excuse me, Kagome, may we speak with you?" The female cop asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"My name is Rika and this is Shiro." She gestured to the male cop, who nodded to Kagome.

"If we could speak with you alone.." Rika trailed off.

"Of course." Miroku said, taking his girlfriend's hand and walking out, followed by Sesshomaru,Rin,Souta, and Kohaku.

Inuyasha was a little more hesitant.

"It's alright Inuyasha, I'll be okay." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her cheek then got up and left, taking one last glance.

"Alright. We are here to ask about your father, Hikaru Higurashi." Rika said and Kagome nodded. And so they began the questions.

~Tweenty Minutes Later~

Rika and Shiro stepped out, thanking the doctor and turned to the others, "We have all the information we need." Rika said.

"The thing is, Kagome and Souta have nowhere to go now, so we will have to take them to an orphanage." Shiro said.

"I'm adopting them." Ms. Kaede said.

"And who are you?" Rika asked.

"My name is Kaede Ichigo. I am a history teacher at Shikon High." She replied.

"Well, then you will need to come with us." Shiro said and they both led her out.

Inuyasha walked back into the room and was instantly by Kagome's side again, taking her hand.

"Inuyasha" She asked.

"Hmm?" He replied, showing he was listening.

"I heard what you said to that doctor. You said you were my boyfriend." She whispered.

"Umm..yeah, but only if you want to be my girlfriend." He said.

"Yes. I would love that." Kagome replied, bringing her lips to his.

"Ugh!" Souta yelled.

"Gross, get a room!" Kohaku said.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, giggling. Inuyasha smiled when he heard her giggle and kissed her cheek.

"This looks like a beautiful beginning, don't you say Kagome?" Sango asked, walking over to her.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, a beautiful beginning indeed." she turned to Inuyasha, kissing his cheek.

"Aww you guys are just so cute!" Rin squealed, ruinning the moment and Kagome blushed lightly.

"W. well you and Sesshomaru make a cute couple too." Kagome said, stuttering slightly.

"Yep, we sure do. Isn't that right Sesshy?" Rin said, taking his arm, smiling up at him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Not as cute as me and my lovely Sango!" Miroku said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Mi. Miroku." Sango said, blushing dark red, Miroku grinned bringing his hand down a little lower. Sango's face instantly turned angry and she punched him upside the head.

"You damn pervert." Sango grumbled, turning away from Miroku whom was rubbing his head. Everyone laughed.

"You guys are all crazy." Kohaku said and Souta nodded in agreement.

"Hey I think we should get going, it's getting a little late." Sango said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, get better soon Kagome." Rin said, taking Sesshomaru's hand and walking out.

"Bye Kagome, I'm glad everything will be alright now." Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku said to Kagome as well. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders and they both headed out, followed by Kohaku.

"Bye guys." Kagome said before they left.

"I guess I'm staying here, since you're my sister and all." Souta said with a chuckle.

"I love you too runt." Kagome said, laughing.

A few minutes later Souta was fast asleep in his chair by Kagome's side.

Kagome smiled then turned to Inuyasha, "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face her.

"I've been thinking and I...I think I love you." Kagome whispered, face flushed.

Inuyasha smiled, "I think I love you too." and he brought his lips to hers.

~Months Later~

Kagome stood out on stage, wearing black skinny ripped jeans, a plaid red and blue shirt as well as some black high heeled boots. Her hair stuck to her face from all her sweating, she had been dancing earlier, she was the opening act for Ayumi Hamasaki.

"Thank you everyone! This will be my last song!" Kagome yelled into the microphone.

The guitar started out and then the drums began to start and Kagome tapped her hand on her thigh then brought the microphone back up to her mouth.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
_

The tempo began to become faster and Kagome began dancing to the beat.

_  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

It slowed down again and she stopped dancing, tapping her foot to the beat.

_  
You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

Again it sped up and she danced across the stage.

_  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

And again and again and again

Kagome held that note out, her hand in her hair, and holding her head back.

_  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
_

Kagome danced over to her guitarist, singing her heart out.

_  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again_

She ran over to her drummer, picking up a drum stick and beating the drums, while singing.

_  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again and again_

Kagome brought her hand down to her side, finished. The whole crowd cheered. Kagome smiled, bringing the mic to her mouth.

"Thank you Tokyo! You have been a great audience! I am KAT! Goodnight!" Kagome ran off the stage and went back behind the curtain. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing there and he walked up hugging her.

"You did an amazing job koi." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

You see, Kagome became a singer. It was pretty catchy, her name that is. KAT, which was short for Kagome Ann Takahashi, the pun was intended, since she is a half neko and all. Kagome wanted Inuyasha's last name in it, which made him smile. She didn't hide who she was anymore, if people really liked her they would like her for who she was not what she was. Some kids at her old school made fun of her for being a half neko and some pitied her since her father abused her. So she became home schooled, plus it was easier with her schedual and all.

"That was great Kagome!" Souta said, running up to his sister, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Souta." Kagome said, ruffling his hair.

"Kagome!!" Rin ran up and hugged her, almost knocking her over.

"She was screaming the whole time while you were on stage." Sango said.

"That was so awesome Kagome! You were amazinggg!!" Rin said, pulling away.

"Hehe. Thanks Rin." Kagome said.

Rin smiled and took her mates hand. Rin and Sesshomaru were mates now, they have been mates for a month now.

"Hey you think we could be your band?" Ayame asked from the couch she sat on, Kouga at her side. Kagome knew Ayame always liked Kouga, and she told Ayame that it was okay with her if they dated.

"Umm.. I don't know." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Well you are the singer, so shouldn't it be your call?" Miroku asked.

"I would have to ask my manager." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Well of course that is fine with me hun." Kaede said, walking up. You see, her adoptive mother was her manager, which was fun, but also tough.

"Awesome!" Ayame said.

"Hey Kagome, where are all the snacks?" Kohaku asked, hungry.

Kagome laughed, "Over there." she pointed over to a table with food on top of it.

Miroku took Inuyasha's arm, leading him over away from the others.

"So man, when are you going to ask her?" He whispered.

"I already told you, after the concert." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Well man, I'm just saying, hurry it up." Miroku whispered back. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked back over to his girlfriend, taking her hand and looked back at Miroku, who gave him a wink.

Inuyasha sighed, "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I need to speak with you...privately." Inuyasha said.

"Umm alright." She said, confused and he led her away from them.

Inuyasha looked around making sure no one could see them and then turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome, we have known eachother since we were five. And we've been dating since we were pretty much thirteen. You know how much you mean to me, I love you so much. You are my world. I would do anything for you, I would give my life for you." Inuyasha paused looking at her, seeing she was still confused and then continued, "Kagome I have thought this over and I came to a conclusion. Kagome Ann Ichigo will you be my mate and live with me for the rest of our lives?" He asked after taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

"In..Inuyasha.." Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes! Yes! I would love to be your mate!" She said through her tears.

Inuyasha smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he held her close, "I'm so glad.." he whispered.

Kagome pulled away, looking into his golden eyes and then brought her lips to his. She kissed him with much passion and love. After they pulled away, Inuyasha brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"I guess...our love for eachother is unforgotten." he whispered and then brought his lips to hers again.

**Done :]**

**It feels kinda rushed...gahhh I had no idea of what else to put in between the gaps though. Damnit. Lol, oh well.**

**And thats the end, no epilogue D: **

**Because like that partly was sorda an epilogue. Plus I ended it like this on purpose, so it left sorda a question in the air as to how Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship goes. But of course we all know that they end up having lots and lots of babies, lol.**

**Anyways please review, I can't believe this story is over. Anyways off to finish 'Broken' and I have officially decided to rewrite 'Strong Willed Beauty' .**

**Inuyasha & co. (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Here we go again (c) Demi Lovato**

**Edit: Added some more information about Kagome.**


End file.
